A Little, Big Miracle
by SuzzieD
Summary: When Basketball star Troy Bolton helps a friend move, he runs into the girl that left unexpectedly back in college. Will Troy accept her secret? Will Troyella survive the drama of Troy's career? Find out! TROYELLA! Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**O.k., so I want to give another story a shot, and I will be posting yet another, but It will be my continuation of my Youtube series. I havn' been able to make another video, so I will be writing it on here. It's called Amazed. It is a Troyella story so ya. Plenty of Drama. So here's this new Story. First Chapters are always boring. Enjoy!! : )**

**Chapter 1**

**June 2****nd****, 8:43 A.M.: Bolton Pent House**

For some people, money is good. It can give you everything you could ever want; a big house, cars, boats, islands, jewelry, anything. But there is one thing money can't buy, and that's love. My name is Troy Bolton. I'm 25 years old, have no girlfriend and live in a pent house, by myself. Yes, the Troy Bolton, super star for the L.A. Lakers. I worked hard for my place on the team, harder than you can imagine. But on my quest for stardom, I lost something even bigger, love. Gabriella Montez was the love of my life; we were high school sweet hearts and couldn't get enough of each other. Our first kiss was on a golf course at the local Lava springs resort, and our first time was in my truck after I surprised her for prom. I gave up a scholarship to the University of Albequerque, and went to the University of California, Berkley to be closer to her and ended up buying an apartment for us between the universities our junior year. We were the best roommates and still were going strong, until our 2nd year of school.

I had impressed the basketball world beyond what they had expected. I was offered to join sooner, but I had decided, with some help from Gabriella, to stay and finish my schooling. After I had made my decision, Gabriella told me that she felt like she was holding me back, and that she was leaving for NYU. I thought I had convinced her to stay, but when I came home one night from practice, she had wrote me a note, saying that she had left and to not follow her. I ran out the door and caught the next flight to New York. She had told me where she had been accepted to NYU, so that's the first place I went. When I had arrived, they told me she had denied the offer and had never showed up to take it back. So, I had no idea, where she was.

Hoping she was watching me, I played every game after that for her, winning each one. After two years, I had given up on finding her and decided to move on. I felt as if I should have been able to find her; that maybe she had left me some clue as to where she would be, but I had nothing. She's gone and that's that. That's why I'm sitting in my living room, staring at a picture of us. She had her arms rapped around me and her eyes shut tight with a huge grin on her face. She was so beautiful and probably still is.

When my cell phone rang, I sighed and answered it, knowing exactly who it was. "Talk to me, Chad." Chad and I have been best friends since kindergarten, and still are. We both got spots on the team and are the unstoppable duo in the NBA. I love him like a brother, but lately, he's been trying to set me up with a girl, but every girl I go out with, somehow reminds me of her. It could be their smile, their hair, and sometimes even their looks. I made it to a third date with a girl, and had ended up at my place, but then I called her Gabriella and she slapped me before storming out.

"Dude, I know you're moping around. Let's go out and do something, like go clubbing or something!"

"I'm not mopping around." I lied.

"Yeah, I'm sure your not. Today is the anniversary of when Gabriella left. I know that, but come on man, it's been 5 years dude, you have to move on. Let's go and party, get your mind off the world."

"No, we've been to every club in the Los Angeles area, five times, I'm done with them."

"Oh, come on, Troy. You say that every time, and within five minutes, I have you going anyways. Just say yes quicker and be ready at 8!"

"Why am I friends with you again?" I chuckled because he was always right. It would normally take him abut five minutes to beg and plead long enough for me to just give in and say yes.

"That's my man. O.k., so which club should we hit tonight. The one last week had some babes in there. Tonya was her name right. You took her home didn't you?"

I did remember Tonya and I had taken her home, but all I did was cook for her and ramble on about Gabriella and how she was the one that got away. She gave me sympathy and talked about some guy named Tom who had gotten away from her and her friends were taking her out as well. She made me feel al little better, and could be a good psyciatrist.

"Uh, yeah, but she's not my type."

"Jeez man, if the girl was Gabriella, than she would be your type, but look. Gabriella left, and you need to as well. It hurts me to see you so down, you used to be so fun, remember, in high school? Kindergarten? College?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know. "

"Look, we're oing to go out. You're going to have a good time, and maybe, just maybe, I can get you laid. What has it been, 4 years since you've last had sex?"

"4 years, 2 months and 13 days." Troy remembered that day better than any other memory, besides the day he first met her. It was Gabriella's 20th Birthday, he had taken out for a nice picnic and then took her back to the apartment. They made love like no other that night, and he would never forget it.

"Now if that's not a sign that you need to get out more, than I don't know what is." He sounded understanding.

"I know. Pick me up around 8 o.k.?" Before I could get a response, I chucked the phone at the couch and plopped down next to it. I grabbed our picture and sighed. "I still love you Gabriella Montez. Where have you gone?"

**June 2****nd****, 2:17 A.M.**

"Gabriella! Table two needs another clean fork!" She started to whisper "And they're really starting to piss me off!"

I walked up to Nicky and shook my head, grabbing a fork and giving it to them. When I came back, I sat down and looked at Nicky. "That's the 30th time I've been over there! It's 2 A.M. not 6 P.M.!"

"I know right!" Nicky and I have been friends since I came here 4 years ago. She's been my rock and I don't know where I would be without her. My name is Gabriella Montez, and I'm 24, don't have a college degree and am working at the Local Denny's. Life has treated me well though. I have a place to live and food to eat, and friends to hold me together. I love them like sisters.

"So how's Kalahari?" Oh, and did I mention, I'm also an employee at the Kalahari resort. I work in guest relations.

"Let's just say I won't be moving up anytime soon, you know what I mean." I sighed.

She nudged me and gave me a small smile. "Hey, things will get better. I promise."

I looked at the 50's figures outside the windows. "I sure hope so."

Nicky's smile widened and that got me a little worried. She sort of reminded me of this guy I knew back home, Chad. She's always trying to make the situation better, even if it's no good. "When's your shift over?"

I smiled. "6, then I can go home and wake up Belle."

"How is she?"

"Well, if you aged kids on their attitudes, she would be 17 already!" We both laughed. Then my smile faded. "She needs a father, Nicky."

"No, you need a man!"

I chuckled. "I don't have time for a man."

"Ha! I know for a fact that you have off all day Friday! Let's go to Club 5 and flirt with some gay guys. It'll make you feel better, and I'm sure Juan will be there again!" She was teasing me.

About three weeks ago, she had taken me to this club in Madison called Club 5, a gay club, and we had flirted with some gay guys. Juan became my husband and Joshua became Nicky's. We had a blast, but it still didn't feel right. Every guy I flirted with somehow reminded me of my Ex, Troy Bolton. We were High school sweet hearts, and I left him in our senior year of college out of the blue and left him no trace of where I was. I still love him and know where to find him, but now that Annabelle is in the picture, he might run and that will hurt even more!

"What about Belle?!" I have used her many times to get out of outings with Nicky, but the look in her eyes told me I would loose.

"My little sister can watch her. It's not a school night and she needs some extra cash to pair for a car repair!" She was practically begging me now.

"I don't know, Nicky. It's been a while."

"Ya, three weeks! Come on, I promise you'll have fun!"

"No!"

She gave me a puppy dog face.

"No!" I giggled.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!!!"

I started to laugh. "Alright fine! But you'll be paying your sister!"

"Yes!!!" She started dancing.

I smiled at her again and went to the kitchen. "Get back to work, slacker!"

**June 2****nd****, 6:34 A.M.**

As quiet as I could be, I opened the door to the apartment and walked in. It's nothing much, a two bedroom with a decent sized living room, but it was home. I saw Mrs. Thompson asleep on the couch, so I decided to wake her up and let her go back to her own apartment. She knew I needed a babysitter for the late shifts and was willing to help. I'm eternally grateful.

"Mrs. Thompson. I'm home now." Shook her a little and she started to stir.

"Huh? Oh, Gabriella. How was work." She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Could have been better." I looked around. "Where's Belle?"

She smiled at me. "She's sleeping." Pausing, she put a hand on my shoulder and siged. "She's an amazing little girl, you know!?"

I smiled again. "Thank You. She takes after her father." My smile faded as memories filled my head.

"You'll both get through. If I know Gabriella Montez, she can make it through anything."

"you've been such a great help Mrs. Thompson. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm going to go do some work around the house, so I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yep, thanks again." I smiled at her. "Bye."

"Bye."

Taking a deep breath, I slipped off my apron and shoes and may my way over to Belles bedroom. When I opened the door, she was fast asleep, a small grin on her face. I smiled when I noticed the all too familiar smile on her face. God, she looked just like her father. I made my way over to her and lay down.

She stirred a little. "I waited all night mommy."

I smiled stroking her curly light brown hair. "You can go to sleep now."

She yawned. "But I'm not tired." She slowly laid her head back down and fell back asleep.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Good night baby. I love you." Shortly, I drifted off too.

**Soooo, what do you think of this new story?!!!???! I, personally, like it and already have a lot of it written, so all you have to do is tell me what you think and I'll post chapter two!! Thanks. SuzzieD : ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys soo much for taking an intrest in this sroy, it means A LOT to me. I was just sitting in my living room and than it just came to me, so ya, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!! : ]**

**June 3****rd****, 9:45 a.m. Bolton Pent House**

"Wake up, Troy."

Slowly, I opened my eyes only o find a blonde haired woman standing above me and wearing one of my tee shirts over her dress form the other night. Slowly, I sat up and grabbed my head, trying to push away the pounding in it. When I let my mind settle for a second, the memories of the night came back to me.

Chad had picked me up and went to our usual club. Tonya was there and we talked while I slowly got wasted, as usual. When she noticed I was getting wasted she left. Sharpay, an old friend from college after Gabriella had left, saw me and when I could barely talk, she took me home. I didn't want to go home, but she took me anyways. When she saw the picture of Gabriella and I still on the couch from earlier, I couldn't help but spill. I had told her everything from the fact that it was the anniversary of when she had left to when we had first met, though she already knew half of the story.

I rolled my head and cracked my neck while I stood up and gave her a weak smile. We didn't sleep with each other, I just didn't want to be alone, so I offered her my bed, while I slept on the couch. She is a really great friend.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air as I smiled. "You cooked?"

"Yeah, I was hungry, and you didn't wake up so I decided to raid your fridge and make some breakfast." She smiled back.

"Thanks." I made my way over to the kitchen and grabbed a pre made plate, stuffing y face in the process. "It's a good thing it's off season, because coach would be pissed if he knew I ate al of this."

She chuckled, but there was a look of sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I set my fork down, giving her my full attention.

She sighed and looked at me. "I got a job offer, back home in Wisconsin."

I smiled. "That's great. But why do you seem so sad?"

"Well, you're such a great friend Troy, and if I go there, what will I have, and what If I don't like it there? I've never been out of California, let alone been to Wisconsin! I'm scared."

It hurt me to see her like this. She has helped me allot the past couple of months and now I had to help her. I stood up and gave her a reassuring hug. "Hey, don't be sad. You've wanted this for a long time. This was your dream. You can't give that up for me, or because your scared. I was scared when I gave up going to U of A and went to Berkley, but now look where I am, exactly where I wanted to be."

She sniffed and took a step back, whipping her tears. "Yeah, I know. It's just such a big change, and now that my dream has actually surfaced for eyes to see, I'm just scared that it wont be what expected, and that I wont like it."

To clear things up, Sharpay has wanted to be a dance instructor for years. She had told me that when she first stepped on the dance floor at her first dance class, she's wanted to teach it to others as well. She had been accepted to Julliard, but when her twin brother got in a car accident, she stayed home and too care of him till he had gotten better. She's amazing, I've seen her, but now she's finally gotten the chance to teach it, and she's afraid she'll mess up. I completely understand.

"Hey, you love dance, you always have, and knowing you, you'll love it. You're good with kids and kids love you. Everything will be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"I know, it's just so far away." She had made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

An idea popped into my head, one that Chad would even approve of. "Hey, what if I went with you and helped you get settled in?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Troy, well, I don't know."

"Come on, I'll help you get settled in, and when you feel you have your feet on the ground, I'll come back to California."

"Well, I could use some help moving…"

"And your best friend Troy Bolton can help, especially cuz I have nothing else to do."

She smirked. "Oh, so I'm just a time filler?!"

"Oh, no, wow, you are a word twister and I'm not going to get caught in this game!"

"Oh, fine, but it was worth a shot!" We smiled at each other. "You really are a great guy Troy. Thank you for everything."

I smiled. "The pleasure was all mine. And thank you… for staying."

"That's what friends are for."

I smiled again "Yeah."

**4:22 P.m.**

Later that day I was walking down the street, being followed by paparazzi, trying to go work out. To my complete surprise, Chad showed up. He ran up to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man,"

"Hey, Chad." I kept walking.

"Soooo, how'd it go??!!"

I was confused. "How did what go?"

" Tonya, you know, Tonya, the hottie with a body!?? You guys were chatting up a storm last night?"

I just shook my head and kept walking, not wanting to talk about yesterday.

He grew aggravated. "Don't tell me you passed up another opportunity?! She was so good for you!"

"Look..." I stopped and looked at Chad, than decided to move on, walking down the street again, paparazzi on our heels.

"You have to get over her man. She left you. It's over. Move on. I'm sure she did. It's what women do!"

I sighed. "Not her."

"You even said yourself that when you went to New York, she wasn't there. She never went to NYU. She was lying to you the entire time."

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun looking right at Chad. "She's not like that and you know it!"

He sighed." I know, but maybe she is now?" I ignored him and went into the locker room. "Come on, let's go back and try again. There is a girl out there for you, you just need to look."

Yeah there is a girl out there for me and her Name is Gabriella Montez. She's out there somewhere, but where? Remembering what Sharpay had told me, I decided to pass the info to Chad. "Dude, Sharpay is leaving for Wisconsin Tomorrow and needs some help moving in. I'm going with her, you wanna come?"

"What's in Wisconsin?" He gave me a confused look.

"Well, I hear it's the water park capital of the world, and there's bars like everywhere."

"O.k., I'll go. When?" We laughed at his sudden change of mind.

"Tomorrow morning." I have a feeling this will be fun for the both of us.

**June 3****rd****, 9:45 A.M. Montez Apartment**

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wale up!!!" I slowly opened my eyes to find an extremely hipper 4 year old jumping up and down on the bed. I shot up and looked her right in the eyes.

"Some one needs to be tickled!!"

She screamed with excitement, jumped of the bed and ran into the living room. "You can't catch me!!"

"Oh yes I can!" I chased her around the living room , laughing.

She darted into the kitchen and screamed as she saw me dart around through the second entrance to the kitchen. She tried to run the other way again, but I had scooped her up in my arms and made my way back into the living room. "I gotchu, I gotchu, I gotchu!!!" She laughed some more as I laid her on the couch and tickled her. She creamed with laughter again.

"Stop it, stop it!!!" She giggled.

Laughed. "Who's your favorite?!

I stopped to let her speak. She stared at me and smiled that familiar smile. "NICKY!!"

I tickled her some more. "Nope, try again!"

"O.k., o.k. o.k. you! You're my favorite!!" She giggled more.

I stopped and laughed with her. It feels like its been ages since we've really played together. I miss my time with my daughter. "That's what I thought!

"I love you mommy."

I looked at her and smiled. "For ever and ever?"

She giggled. "For ever and ever."

"I love you too."

"For ever and ever?" She managed through her giggles.

"For ever and ever." I grabbed her and gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek and she screamed with laughter some more.

When the phone rang, I reached over to grab it. Just before I answered, I felt her lick my face and run away laughing. "Ewe, cooties!!" I laughed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"HEY! Guess what I just heard?!" I recognized Nicky's voice on the other end.

"I have no idea."

"That you don't have to work tonight!"

I groaned. "I'm not going out tonight!"

"Come on, you need it!" She pleaded.

"If I have off, than I'm going to spend it with Belle."

She gave up. When it came to Belle, she didn't push it. "Oh, alright. Well, take her out and shop for hot guys. She has a say in who her father is too you know!" She laughed.

I laughed. "Good bye Nicky!" I hung up and laughed when Belle had come out of my room and was wearing my high heels with an attempt at make up all over her face. She looked so cute. Than I saw it. The necklace she was wearing wasn't just any old necklace, it was the 'T' necklace that Troy had given me the summer he had asked me to be his girlfriend. Absent mindedly, I reached out and held the 'T' in my hands, tears in my eyes. I thought I had locked it away in a safe place, so how did she get to it? "Belle? Where did you find this?" I was speaking softly. I wasn't mad, just surprised.

"It was in Mommy's jewly box." She saw the pain in my eyes and gave me a hug. "Does mommy like it?"

I smiled at her. She looked so innocent. "Yes hunny, mommy likes it." Though I felt she wasn't old enough, I decided to tell her about her father. He needs to know that he's out there. "Hunny, do you want to know where mommy got the necklace?"

"Yes." Her eyes lit up with the excitement of a story.

"O.k. come here." I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "You know how Sarah has a mommy and a daddy?"

"Yes, but me's only have a mommy."

I smiled. "Yes you do, but you also have a daddy."

She smiled. "I do?"

"Yes. Your daddy gave me that necklace a long time ago, before you were born."

"He did?" She was excited.

I chuckled. 'Yes, he did."

Her smile fell a little." But, where is daddy?"

I sighed. "Daddy, he…" How do I tell a 4 year old that her daddy is an NBA star and has no idea she exists? "Daddy is away."

"Oh…will I ever see my daddy?" She looked so innocent.

"Well, kind of. Do you wanna see what your daddy looks like?"

She jumped off my lap and smiled. "YEAH!!!"

I laughed as I made my way into the bedroom, Belle right on my heels. I reached into the closet and grabbed my graduation photo album that I had made. The first picture was Troy's senior picture. He was wearing black pants, a white button down shirt and a black skinny tie. He was leaning up against the side of a building. It was my favorite picture of him. I grabbed it out of the slot and handed it to Belle. "This is your daddy, Belle."

She smiled as she looked at the man whom was her father and had no idea he was one. "Me love daddy too?"

I knelt down beside her and smiled. "Yes, you can love daddy too." I prayed to god that when Troy finally finds out that he's a father, he won't run out on her.

**Ok, soooo tell me what you think? I'm not sure I like this chapter, but it's only the second one and the third will be much more interesting. PLEASE tell me what you think!! Thanks again, SuzzieD : ]**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks soooooo much for al the support on this story!! I'm on Chapter 3 and already have over 10 reviews!! You guys are AMAZING!! O.k., so I'm starting to like this story and it seems to come to me faster than my other stories. Don't get me wrong, I'm still writing my other stories, I wish I could Love you will be updated later today, and so will hopefully High School's Past, and A Night To Remember. Just to let you know, all of the places I talk about in Wisconsin in this chapter are actual places. I grew up in Baraboo Wisconsin and worked in the Dells, so everything is real!! Well, I hope you all like this Chapter. Enjoy!! : ]

Chapter 3

**June 3****rd**** 5:22 P.M. Oshners Park.**

"Higher Mommy, Higher!!!" She squealed as I pushed her higher on the swings. Today has been a very productive day. We went to the water park, which was free since I work there, Culvers, and now the park. It's been weeks since I've been able to take her anywhere, and I'm so glad I got this chance. I would hate it if she forgot all the fun times we've had together before she grows up and hates me like all teenagers do. I'll admit that between the ages of 12 and 17, I hated my mom too, then when you turn 18, there's a bigger sense of respect for your parents, at least that's what happened for me. My phone started buzzing so I reached into my pocket and saw that the Kalahari resort was phoning me.

"Hello?"

"Higher Mommy!" She giggled. I was able to swing her and talk at the same time.

"Hi, Gabriella, it's Jake form the Kalahari."

"Oh, hey Jake. What's up?" Jake is my supervisor. Everybody thinks he's a jerk, but I've gotten to know him better than others so I know he's pretty cool.

"We have a situation. There's a high profile guest coming, so I need you to cover for Sasha."

"She called in again, didn't she." Sasha is a stubborn 17 year old that takes everything for granted. I'm not quite sure how she even got the job, but oh well.

"I'm sorry. I know you were supposed to have those days off, but you're our best girl."

"Aww, thanks Jake." I sighed.

"You didn't have plans did you?" He sounded sorry.

"Um, well, actually I did. Since Belle's birthday is in December, I figured I would let her and her friends have a party at the resort and all, but I guess I can come in."

"Oh, well, You can still have the party here. Um, We'll just have you work a morning shift and the kids could come in in the afternoon. Everybody's happy." He really was trying to help.

"That's a good idea, thank you soo much Jake."

"Oh, you're welcome Gabs, it's the least I can do."

"Ya, well hey, who are the high profile guests, A.K.A. celebrities?"

"Well, we actually don't know. His agent called and gave a secret name."

"Right, like that will keep the paparazzi away." I joked.

He laughed. "Ya, well I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ya, Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and grabbed the swing as Belle came back. "I gotchu!"

She screamed with laughter as she jumped off the swing and ran off into the soccer field. I ran after her picked her up, swinging her around.

"Mommy, put me down!!" She laughed.

"O.k., o.k.!" I laughed. When I set her down, my eyes caught the necklace I had allowed her to wear. I felt that if she wore it, he would come to her. I know it sounds far fetched, but I can still dream.

"Mommy, like the necklace daddy gave?" She was laughing still.

I just smiled and tickled her sides. "I love it, just like I love you!"

"For ever and ever?" She giggled.

"Forever and ever."

"I love you Mommy."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever." We laughed as I swung her around again and headed towards the car. It was getting late, so we needed to head home. "What do you want for dinner?"

"CANDY!!" She giggled, knowing I would say no.

"O.k." I Simply said and laughed when her head whipped around and looked at me like I was crazy. "Gotcha!"

She smiled. "Mommy, silly!"

"I know, I know!" We laughed and drove back home.

**June 4th 11:30 a.m. Private Jet 14 to Madison, Wisconsin.**

"Thanks again, Troy, for helping me move. I really appreciate it!" She smiled at me. "You too, Chad!" She giggled as she saw the look on his face. Chad isn't a fan of flying, so he was pretty tense. Sharpay would bust out laughing because every time the plane would shake a little, Chad would grab the arm rest and have a death look. I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"No problem Shar. It's the least I can do." I smiled.

"Ya, thanks a lot, Troy!" I looked at Chad and laughed. He still hadn't loosened up.

"Chill man. You're not going to die, I promise!" I chuckled again.

"Ya, o.k., keep telling yourself that Bolton."

"O.k., cuz it's keeping me calm, you should try it, loosen up."

Just when he was about to loosen up, the plane shook and he clung to the seat again. We laughed again. After the first hour of making fun of him, he stopped glaring at us. He was just so funny.

"O.k., so, where is this dance studio of yours again?" I asked Sharpay.

She perked up and looked at me, smiles and all. "O.k., it's in a small town called Baraboo, and the dance studio is right next to Circus World. It's called the B.R.A.V.O center. I'm soo excited. Kids have been going to this studio for years, and the owner is retiring, so I'm taking over. I'm soo excited!!"

"In Baraboo? I though we were going to the Dells?"

"Oh, well, Baraboo is about 10 to 15 minutes from the Dells, so ya. It's such a cute little town. You'ld love it! Not a lot of people know it exists."

"Ya, I know I didn't." We both laughed."

"Mr. Bolton, we'll be landing in about 10 minutes." The pilot announced.

"Great, now we can off this stupid plane!" We laughed at Chad again.

After we landed, there was a large rental car waiting for us to put all of Sharpay's things in and make the hour drive towards the small town of Baraboo. The drive wasn't to bad, I surely haven't seen this many farms in my life! Part of the drive was through some mountain like things. Sharpay said they were bluffs but whatever.

Finally we made it and as son as we were in the town, it felt like we had left it. We weren't stopping right away at her apartment, she still couldn't move in for another day or so, that's why we had booked a suite at the Kalahari resort. It's supposed to be amazing, so why not!

It didn't take long to get the Wisconsin Dells, Dells for short. The moment we drove under the 90/94 bridge, resorts were everywhere. The Kalahari resort was on the right, while the Great Wolf Lodge was on the left. There was a cool outlet mall behind the resort and plenty more ahead. The resort was right inside the dells, so we would have to explore the rest later. When we pulled in to the Kalahari, we noticed it was connected to the movie theatre, Damon's, a bar/ restaurant, and a giant 2 floor indoor amusement park. I had to admit, it looked pretty sweet. We're staying in the Entertainment Loft, so it should look like an upscale apartment. I'm excited, but Chad, he just wants to meet some girls. Typical Chad.

"Woah!" Chad, I guess, changed his mind about staying here when we stepped into the Kondo. It truly was amazing. Everything was African themed, there was even Zebra skin in the room.

"Wow, this really is amazing, Troy! How much is this costing you?" Sharpay seems to have forgotten that the rate here equals about 5 minutes on the court.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

"O.k.…" She set down some of her bags and walked around the condo. "I call the master bed!!!" She squealed as she darted into the bedroom.

"Aw, man!" I chuckled as Chad made his way into another room.

Sharpay came running back in the living room. "How long are you guys staying here for?"

"As long as we want. We just tell them when we're ready to leave and then we leave."

"Fabulous!" She giggled and ran back into her bedroom.

"Hey, we should hit the water park!" Chad suggested.

"Ya, man." I walked into another bedroom and set my stuff down. "Sharpay, we can get your car tomorrow. There's this sweet little small town dealer ship in, um, Reedsburg, so we can go there tomorrow!"

"Wait, what? Who said anything about a car?" She was puzzled, I chuckled.

"I did, now go get ready, we're going to the water park!"

After waiting about an hour for Sharpay to get ready and get started towards the water park, we walked in and stared in awe. There was an up water slide. Yes I did say up! It would shoot you down, then use water to push you back up. There was a thing called, Flo rider, where they taught you how to surf and tons of Hot tubs!! I made my way over to one behind a slide called the toilet bowl and made myself comfortable.

"Yo, hoops, lets hit some slide!"

"Nah, I'm gonna just relax, you guys can go ahead."

"Whatever man. Come on Shar, let's have fun while troy sits and gets wrinkles." I laughed at him while he sounded like a child.

The hot water was relaxing on my stressed out back. I had been stressing about Gabriella so much lately that I needed to just relax. I was about to relax completely when a high pitched squeal sounded behind me followed by a giant splash, getting me all wet.

"Hey!" When the culprit surfaced, I noticed it was a little girl, around 4 or 5, equipt with floaties. She smiled at me.

"Hey!!" She said, staring at me.

I looked around, trying to find her mother, with no luck. I looked back at her and gave her a small smile. "Um, hi."

"You look like my daddy!"

"Um, o.k." What do you say to that. "What's your name?"

"Annabelle, but mommy calls me Belle."

"Oh, like the princess?"

"Yep, mommy's favorite."

"Cool."

"What's your name?" She made her way next to me and stood there; she was too short to sit down. It surprised me that she could stand the heat. Brave girl.

"Um, Troy." She wouldn't know who I am.

"That's my daddies name too." She was still smiling at me. Her eyes were very blue, with dirty blonde hair, curly. She reminded me a little of Gabriella.

"Oh, cool. Your daddy is a cool guy than."

"Yep."

"I like your floaties!" Where is this girl's mother?

She smiled and tried to hide her face, her cheeks flushed red, just like Gabriella's used too."Thank you." She giggled. "Want to come to my birthday party?"

"Oh, well, um…" How do you tell a 4 year old that that would just be weird. "I have grown up things to do." I nodded, pleased with my answer.

"Oh, o.k." She looked down, a little sad.

"Um, so, where's your mommy?"

She stood up straight and looked me right in the eyes. "She's working, but auntie Nicky is watching me."

Sure she is. "So, um, where is your auntie Nicky?"

"Umm…" She looked around, worried. I'm guessing she had no idea. Great, just what I needed, a lost kid.

"Do you need help looking for her?"

"YEAH!!" She jumped out of the pool and waited for me. "Thank you Blue!"

"Blue?" Did I tell her my name was blue?

"Yep, your eyes are pretty, so you will be called blue." She said it matter of factly. I couldn't help but chuckle. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Oh, well thank you. Can I call you little blue?" I chuckled again.

"Little blue?" She looked puzzled as I took her hand and we walked around the water park in search of Auntie Nicky.

"Yeah. You're eyes are pretty too." I laughed as she smiled up at me. She really was cute.

"O.k., you big blue, I little blue."

I chuckled. "O.k., so where to little blue?"

"Um….uh oh!" I looked up and saw an angry blonde running in our direction. I would guess this was auntie Nicky.

"Annabelle Jane!!" She was furious.

"Is that Auntie Nicky?" I looked down at her as she hid behind my legs. She just nodded her head. The blonde finally reached us and stared angrily at little blue.

"Annabelle Jane!! How many times do I have to tell you not to run away!"

"Sowwy Nicky!" She said, hugging onto my legs. I chuckled again.

Auntie Nicky looked up and me with an apologetic expression, which changed to complete surprise.

Uh, oh, here it comes, the crazed fan. "Oh, um, hi, um…" She cleared her throat and attempted to not look at me. I chuckled. "I'm so sorry about her."

"Oh, hey, it's o.k., kids will be kids." I chuckled, letting her know it was o.k.

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, ha, um…" She looked back at little blue and scowled. "You, missy, come here right now!"

I looked down at her and nodded, telling her she better go. She walked out behind my legs and made her way over to the slightly calmed down blonde. "Sowwy Nicky." She said. Her bottom lip out and everything. She totally reminded me of myself.

The blonde took a breath and sighed. "It's o.k. Belle, just don't run away, o.k.?"

"O tay." The blonde took her hand and looked back at me. "Tell the nice man thank you."

"Thank you big blue!" She said with a big smile on her face.

I smiled back and chuckled. "You're very welcome little blue." I waved goodbye and headed back towards my ho tub. "What a cute kid." I mumbled as I sat back down in the hot tub. Chad and Sharpay would be back over soon, so I decided I should try and take a small nap before they drag me out all night. My nap consisted of dreams about Gabriella, again.

**June 4****th****, 3:30 P.M. Kalahari Guest Relations**

"MOMMY!!" I heard Belle's squeal as I turned and opened my arms wide, letting her run into them and gave her a big hug.

"Hey sweety, how was the water park?"

"Tell her Belle." Nicky walked in, a little flustered.

"Belle, what did you do?" I didn't want to sound angry.

"Well, I, um…" She rubbed the back of her neck, just like Troy used to do when he was nervous. She looked so cute when she did it.

"Go ahead."

"I ran away from Nicky." She put her head down, knowing she would be in trouble.

I reached for her hand and forced her to look at me. "You know better than to run away like that."

"I sowwy mommy."

I was feeling generous so I just smiled. "It's o.k. baby." I looked up at Nicky and gave her a reassuring smile. "Kids will be kids?"

Her face lit up. "Oh my god, that totally reminds me of something. When I found her, she had this extremely hot guy walking her around the park. I'm telling you Gabs, he was F.I.N.E!!!"

"Oh, Big Blue!!" Belle busted out into giggles.

"So, you met a Mr. Blue?"

"No, mommy, he big blue, and I little blue."

"You're little blue?"

"Yes mommy. We boff have blue eyes, so he big blue and I little blue." Her eyes were big with excitement.

I looked at Nicky and smiled. "Is that so?"

"He looked kind of familiar, but oh well, He was FINE though!!" I laughed at her expression. She looked like she was on a big blue high.

"Well, maybe I should meet this FINE big blue!" We all laughed as we made our way out of the room and led Belle into the convention room to get ready for her party.

**YEAH!!!!! He met Annabelle!!! O.k., so it's only a matter of time before Troyella meets again….or is it???? Muwahahaha!!!! Sorry about that….o.k. so I personally love this chapter, but I need your feed back. Tell me what you think!!! SuzzieD**


	4. Chapter 4

**O.k., so I want to say thank you to ****xZANESSA4LIFEx for the awesome review and the great ideas. Thanks soooo much!! They really helped!! O.k., so I hope you like this Chapter, I do!! Enjoy!! : ]**

**Chapter 4**

**June 4****th**** 4:40 p.m. Convention Room**

"My party, My party, my party!!!" Belle chanted as we hung up the last decorations to celebrate her 4th birthday. I know she's only 4, but, I love her and want to make a big deal out of every birthday before she doesn't even let me be egnoliged as her mother.

"It is your party!" I laughed as I tickled her again.

"OH, MY GOD!!" The all too familiar voice filled my ears. I spun around and came into eye contact with my High School bestie.

"TAYLOR?!"I Screamed as we ran into each other's arms. Taylor was my best friend in high school. We were both on the scholastic team, were dating a basketball player, and were just sisters. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!!"

We pulled away and looked in each other's eyes. "Well, your friend Nicky here told me that you were having a party, so, here I am!" We squealed again and hugged each other.

"Wow, it's been way too long!"

"I know, I've missed you soo much. College wasn't the same without you, or Chad!"

I looked over at Nicky whom was just smiling away. "Nicky, I owe you one BIG time!" I ran over and hugged her too.

"Mommy?" Belle had made her way over and was eyeing Tay, unsure of what to think of her.

"Belle…" I picked her up, setting her on my hip. "This is mommy's friend, Taylor."

She hid her head behind my shoulder.

"Gabs, is that?!" Taylor looked at me wide eyed.

"Taylor, this is Belle, my daughter." I looked at Belle, proud.

"Oh, my god! Who's the father?" She was excited for me.

"He's um…" I didn't know what to tell her. Should I tell her it's Troy's but he has no idea. She'd get mad at me.

"TROY!!" Belle screamed with joy at the mention of her father.

I shot a look back over at Tay whose eyes were wide with shock. "Troy, as in Troy Bolton! You're high school sweet heart!"

"Shhh!" She was shouting at me, but in a good way. "Yes, Troy Bolton." I was giggling.

She started to look around. "Well, where is he? I want to see him too!"

I sighed. "Um, Tay. Troy, isn't here." Nicky came up and took Belle from me.

"Come on, Belle, let's go color!" Belle just squealed with joy and ran off with Nicky.

"What? Why?" She was really confused.

"He, he doesn't know."

"WHAT!" She wasn't mad, but wasn't happy either.

"Please, It was a hard decision to make. I wake up every morning wondering if it was the right thing to do, leaving. But I see her and know she's happy now." I tried to make sure she didn't pry.

"You must have a good explanation, but It's been what, like 7 years since we've seen each other." She grabbed into a giant bear hug again. "I've missed you soo much."

"I missed you more than you know!" I said and we both giggled.

When we pulled away, she asked more questions. "So, how old is she?"

"Um, well, she's 4. Her birthday's December 18th, and there was a giant snow storm like the entire winter, so now seemed like the best time to have her and some of her preschool friends play around."

She smiled at me. "I always pictured you as a great mom."

"Aw, Tay, thank you." I looked over at Belle, coloring with Nicky and smiled. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And Troy." I looked at her and she had a sympathetic look. 'I'm sure, when he finds out, he'll love her just as much as I know he loved you, and probably still does."

"I know, I just don't want to get her hopes up, you know."

Tay hugged me again and we made our way over to Belle and Nicky.

**June 4****th****, 5:35 p.m. Bolton Kondo**

"Oh, man Troy! You missed some great slides!" Sharpay squealed as we made our way back into the kondo.

"Huh?" My mind has been on little blue since she left with auntie Nicky. I know she's not a relative, but something in me made me feel like I was supposed to protect her. It's weird, but I miss her, even though we only talked for like 10 minutes. She was just so cute, with those ocean blue eyes, ad long curly brown hair. Maybe the only reason I wanted to see her again was because she looked a lot like Gabriella. I'm not like attracted to this girl, I mean that's gross, but, I don't know. It's like she was my own kid. What was it she told me, she was having a party here, and I'm invited. Maybe I'll just stop by and say high. I'm sure her mother would like to meet the mystery Big blue that she's probably talking about.

"Hoops, are you alive in there?" Chad was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh, what? Oh, man, I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" Sharpay asked, also concerned.

"Don't even ask him that. We all know WHO he was thinking about and I don't want to even hear that name again for the rest of this trip!" Chad made his way over to his room and slammed the door.

Sharpay walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder as I sat down, exhausted on the couch. "Well, I still want to know what was on your mind."

I looked up at her and smiled. "Well, actually, I met this girl in the hot tub, and boy was she cute!" I smiled big, knowing Chad was going to bust out of his room with me mentioning a girl and her being cute.

Sure enough, Chad stormed out, eyes wide. "Did Troy just talk about another girl?"

Both Sharpay and I laughed as I continued my story. There is a way to take advantage of Chad, I know how that's going to happen. "Why yes I did, Chad. Her name was Annabelle and she invited me to her birthday party here at the resort!"

"WHAT!" Chad was bouncing up and down like a mad man with excitement. Sharpay and I were laughing again.

"Yep, but I don't think I'm gonna go. I am kind of tired and…" I started to get up, knowing Chad would force me to go to this party. I know he's going to kill me for tricking him, but I need to have some fun to right?!

He pushed down on my shoulders, forcing me to sit back down on the couch. "NO! You're going whether you like it or not!"

"But I'm tired?!" I looked at Sharpay and made sure Chad couldn't see my face as I winked at her. She got the memo and pushed as well.

"No, Mr. Bolton, you're going and that's that!" She said as she grabbed my arm and forced me into the bedroom. She slammed the door and gave me a look. I busted out laughing. "O.k., what's the deal Bolton!"

"Shhh!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her close so only she could hear my words. "There really is a party and I really was invited."

"Then what's the deal?" She was whispering.

"She's only about 4." She was confused. "This little girl jumped in the hot tub and started a conversation, only to realize she had lost her aunt. I helped her find her aunt and I was invited to her birthday party." I gave Sharpay a cheesy smile.

"I'm still lost on why you want to go, but that's o.k." She stood up and headed out the door. "I'm gonna go get changed, you should do the same since you wouldn't want to show up in just a bathing suit, though it may help you get a girl faster!"

"Ha, Ha!" She smiled and walked out the door. This is going to be an interesting night.

About an hour later, we had all changed and were heading back towards the main building. I purposefully wore blue, knowing she would like it, though I'm still not sure why I was trying to dress up for a little girl. When we made it to the convention center, there were balloons and little kids everywhere.

"What the hell!?" Chad said, glaring at me.

"What? It's her 4th birthday!"

"WHAT! You were invited by a 4 year old!"

"Hey, watch your language please." We both turned and looked at a very familiar girl.

"Taylor?!" Chad eyes went wide.

"Chad!? Oh my god!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Taylor started to cry.

"Who's Taylor?" Sharpay asked from behind me.

I was still in shock from seeing her, so I'm not if what I said was audible, but whatever. "She was Chad's girlfriend in high school. They broke up because she went off to Yale."

Taylor opened her eyes and stared right at me. She pushed away from Chad and walked right up to me. I got a little nervous. "Troy?!"

"Hey Taylor." I smiled at her. She covered her mouth and grabbed Chad's arm, pulling him away from both Sharpay and I.

"Well, that was unexpected." She said.

"Ya, no kidding."

"BIG BLUE!!!" The all too familiar voice filled my ears I looked to my right and saw little blue sprinting at me. I laughed. She jumped at me, so I caught her and held her on my hip.

"Hey little blue! Happy birthday!" She giggled and so did I. The sudden realization that I was a stranger, sort of, holding this little girl hit me, but Nicky had walked up to us and smiled.

"Nice of you to come over Big Blue." She chuckled at my nickname.

"Oh, well, she was just so cute, I figured I could just stop by and say high." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hoops!" I turned to Chad and smiled.

"Hey man, this is the birthday girl I was telling you about!" Chad's eyes went from joy to worry before he turned to Tay, whom had the same expression.

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back at little blue who was just smiling away at me. That's when I noticed it. She was holding a picture, but not just any picture, my senior picture. Using my free hand, I grabbed it and looked at Belle. "Blue, where did you get that picture?" I could start to feel my hands shake.

She grabbed the picture back and held it to her chest. "Daddy gave it to mommy!"

My head shot up and I looked at Belle, but really looked at her this time. I set her down as I saw the necklace she was wearing. I touched the 'T' and my hands started to get all sweaty. "And this?"

She beamed up at me and smiled. "Mommy says Daddy gave it to her."

I looked back over at Chad whom made his way over to me, worry on his face. "Troy, are you o.k.?"

I just looked at him. "Where is she?" It was barely a whisper.

"What?"

I shouted now. "WHERE IS SHE!!" I grabbed his shoulders, begging to know where she was. She was here, at this hotel and I needed her, NOW!

"Hoops…"

"Belle, there you are!"

"MOMMY!"

I heard Belle's laughter from behind me. Chad nodded his head at me. I felt like my feet were glued to the ground. She's right behind me and I can't move.

"Mommy, Big Blue is here!"

My whole body was shaking as I slowly turned around and Blue met Brown for the first time in 5 years. Nicky had taken Belle from Gabriella as she gasped.

"T-T-T Troy?" She could barely speak.

Everything disappeared around me as I took two giant steps towards her and kissed her. Our lips met in the most tantalizing kiss ever. She whimpered at my force, but I didn't care. She was finally back in my arms and I'd be dammed if I was ever letting her go again. After a couple of seconds, I felt her accept the kiss and she opened her mouth, letting me take entrance on her. Her taste was just as I remembered it. Everything about her was just as I remembered. Every curve of her body, every inch. I couldn't get enough. I could feel hot salty tears form in my eyes with every second that passed. Finally, Gabriella was in my arms. Something everyone told me would never happen again.

--

"Mommy!" Belle screeched as she ran into my arms and I tickled her. "Mommy, Big blue is here!" She gestured towards a very tall man, whose back was turned to us. When she mentioned his name, he slowly started to turn around. Nicky ran up to me and grabbed Belle out of my arms as the Face I saw was Troy's. Troy, Troy Bolton, Belle's father was standing right in front of me. I gasped. "T-T-T Troy?"

At the mention of his name, he took two giant strides towards me and kissed me. His lips were everything I remembered. His force shocked me as I whimpered. He only held on tighter as I couldn't take the want anymore and opened my mouth to him. His breath hit me and all of our memories, which I tried so hard to forget, came rushing back to me and loosened in his grasp. I missed him, I really did. I wasn't ready to leave him, though I had convinced myself I was. I needed him, and I wanted more of him.

"MOMMY!" I could hear Belle's screams as I kept on kissing Troy. I didn't want to leave his arms, and something told me he wasn't going to let me go either. Surprisingly, he pulled back, but only far enough to take a well needed breath. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled at me.

"Gabriella." His voice was soft. Chills ran down my spine as he whispered my name.

"I'm so sorry…" I started to apologize, but he shut me up by kissing me again. When he pulled back again, I needed an even bigger breath than before, he sounded out of breath too.

"Don't ever apologize. One day, you'll explain this all to me, but for now, I have you and that's all that matters. I don't care that you left, you had your reasons and I have you now." I noticed tears in his eyes and I let all of mine go. They had been threatening to be released since he kissed me, and now, I let them go. I cried for Toy, for me and most of all, for Belle. Somehow, being in his arms again, I just knew we were going to be ok.

"Shh, please, don't cry." He used his thumb to wipe away my tears and placed a hand on each cheek, caressing my face. He looked deep into my eyes. "Gabriella, I love you. I've never stopped loving you."The tears started coming more forcefully as I sniffed. I notice a tear leave his eyes and roll down his cheek. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. He continued to whisper things into my ear, trying to calm me down.

"Mommy?" Belle's innocent voice was behind me. I could feel her tugging on my jeans.

Surprisingly, Troy let go of me so I could lift her up. She looked at the two of us confused. "Big blue?"

As if a light bulb when off in his head, Troy stared at Belle and let more tears run down his cheek. She saw him crying and reached out for him. I tried to pull her back, but Troy whipped his arms out and grabbed her, setting her on his hip. More tears ran down my own cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her. He held her as if he had let her go, she would disappear forever.

"Why Big blue sad?" She asked, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes.

He sniffed. "I'm not sad, little blue, I'm happy." He looked at me and smiled. "I've never been happier in my entire life." My heart leaped as he said this.

He was happy.

I made my way over to them and hugged them both. I could feel Troy rest his chin on my head and Belle's small arm wrap behind my neck. Finally, we were a family, and nothing could tear us apart.

After what felt like hours, I felt Taylor walk over to me and place a hand on my back. "Hey, I don't want to interrupt you guys, but there's still a party going on, and everybody's watching." She giggled at the last part.

I lifted my head and looked up at Troy who had stopped crying and was smiling at me.

"MY PARTY!" Belle squealed. Both Troy and I laughed as He spun her around and kissed her head.

"It is your party little blue!" They both laughed together and I just smiled. Not wanting to leave my side, Troy grabbed my hand with his free one and looked over at Taylor. "So, what next?!" He was over cheered. I giggled. His hand squeezed mine as I giggled. He was taking in every second of me.

Tay looked at me and smiled. "Well, we should party!" I smiled at Tay, saying thank you because right now, I don't think I could even speak.

He smiled at Tay. "It's good to see you again Tay." We both smiled as a familiar puffy haired man stood next to Tay and squeezed her hand.

"Chad?" He looked at me and smiled.

"It's good to finally see you again Gabriella. " He over exaggerated the 'finally' and smiled.

I smiled back. I'm sure everything will be answered in time, but right now, we had a party to get on with.

**O.k., personally, I love this chapter, and thanks again ****xZANESSA4LIFEx for the good ideas. They really helped!! SOOOOOO, tell me what you think! Was Troyella meeting too soon, or was it just right?!?! There will be drama!! Troyella, plus Belle have to have a home right?!?! And Troy's still a Laker so what will happen?!?! I'm working on Chapter 5 so that should be out later tonight, hopefully, if not tomorrow afternoon!! Tell me what you think, I highly appreciate it!! SuzzieD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOOOO glad you all like this story. It really means a lot to me. SO,Your reviews are amazing, keep up the good reviews and Enjoy this new Chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5**

**June 4****th****, 8:30 p.m. The convention room**

Belle has been in my arms the whole night. I don't think I could let her go, even if I had to. She's my daughter. I can't believe it. I have a daughter. That must have been why Gabriella had left. She was afraid of jepordizing my future and didn't want that to happen. I love her for that, but I still wish she would have told me. I would have dropped everything to be with her and the baby, though I'm sure she knew that, that's why she left.

All of the kids and their parents had left, so now it was just Me, Belle, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Nicky in the room. Belle, of course, was in my arms, Gabriella was sitting next to me, holding my hand, while Chad, and Taylor were dancing on the dance floor. Belle was playing with one of the babies she had gotten for her birthday, and Gabs was helping her dress it. Smiling was all I could do as I watched them. They were mine; my girls. Not even god could take them away from me now.

"Big Blue like baby?" Belle was looking at me, smiling big as can be.

I chuckled. "I love baby." I kissed her cheek again.

She yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. Belle looked so perfect in my arms. I still can't believe she's mine. And it's my job to make sure nothing ever hurts her; not a broken arm or a bad dream, or even a broken heart. **(A/N yes, I stole that from 17 Again. We all know I don't own it so please, don't sue.) **Mine to love till the day I die.

She started to fall asleep in my arms, so I looked over at Gabriella and smiled. "I think she's falling asleep."

Gabriella smiled up at me than tried to take her from me. I didn't want her out of my arms just yet, so I pulled back and shook my head. "No, um, she, uh, might wake up, so I'll just carry her."

She sighed. "Troy, she needs her bed."

My mind started going nuts. I can't say goodbye to them, not when I just got them. "No, um, you can stay here, in my kondo!" I knew she needed her own bed, but I just don't want to say goodbye.

She sighed. "She needs her bed." I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to say goodbye either.

"Then I'll come home with you." I said this like that's final. She can't get rid of me. The only thing that will keep me away from them is death itself.

She could hear the finalness in my words so she just smiled and took my hand, leading me out. I had been informed that there was a clean-up crew that would take care of everything, so we were free to go. Chad, Taylor and Nicky had all loaded up the car with Belle's presents, so all we had to do was buckle her in and go.

I was, but wasn't, shocked to see the old car that Gabriella was driving. It was an old Toyota Corolla, the white paint faded and the left rear tire looked as if it was the spare and not the original.

_First things first, she's getting a new car!_

She unlocked the door and, carefully, I placed Belle in her car seat, strapping her in. Before pulling away, I kissed her forehead and shut the door. Gabriella was standing right next to me and finally, after hours, I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead. We were finally alone.

"Troy, I, how did you find me?" She wasn't mad, but she sounded troubled.

"I didn't find you." I said plainly and looked down into her eyes. She looked confused. "Sharpay, the blonde that was with me, is moving here and I came to help her. We are staying here and when I was in the hot tub, a certain blue eyed girl jumped in. Belle found me, Gabriella. She's a little miracle worker." She smiled at me and rested her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat. I held her tighter against me. I never wanted to let her go; I did that once and I lost her. Never again will that happen. "I love you, Gabriella." We stood like this, holding each other, for a few minutes, before we pulled away. "Let me drive." I said.

"o.k." She handed me the keys and made her way over to the passenger side, sliding in and shutting the door. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, to my girls' home.

She said she lived in the town of Baraboo, so I hit Highway 12, like directed, and took it all the way to Baraboo. It's not a large town, but here does seem to be allot happening here. Her apartment is over by the hospital, which pleased me. At least I now know they could be easily taken care of. When we made it, I carefully pulled Belle out of her car seat and made our way into the apartment.

It wasn't big, a small two bedroom, with a living room and decent kitchen, though compared to what I'm used to, was extremely small. She led me over to what I had assumed was Belles room, and I laid her down. She looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world could bother her or make her unhappy. I gave her another kiss on the forehead and walked back out into the living room. Gabriella was sitting on the couch, staring out the window. I smiled and sat down next to her. She cuddled over to me, sitting on my lap and resting her head on my shoulder. I smelled her hair, it smelling like starwberries, just like I remembered.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She said it simply, as if she was talking to herself.

"You were you." I smiled, remembering the first time we met. That night at the ski resort filled my mind and I smiled again.

"_Living in my own world. Didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance."_

She looked up at me and smiled.

"_I never believed in. What I couldn't see. I never opened my eyes."_

"_Oh."_

"_To all the possibilities."_

"_I know that that something has changed. Never felt this way, and right here tonight. This could be the start, of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new."_

We smiled at each other and I held her tighter. This could be the start of something new, and I hope it will stay that way, forever and ever.

**June 5****th**** 7:44 A.M. Montez Apartment**

Annabelle slowly tip toed her way into the living room. Her eyes went wide with excitement when she saw her mother in Big blues lap, fast asleep. Big blue was awake, flipping through the channels on the television. When one of the floorboards creaked, he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and ran to him, jumping up on the couch next to him. She wanted to sit in his lap, but mommy was there. Big blue put his finger to his mouth.

"Shh, mommy's sleeping." He whispered.

She put her finger to her mouth and smiled. He smiled back and she sat down next to him. When she looked up at the t.v. she saw Little Einsteins on. She clapped her hands and watched. Part way through the show, her stomach started to growl. She looked up at big blue who was smiling at her.

"Big blue, me hungry." She said, being quiet.

"You're hungry?" He asked. She nodded her head. "O.k." Slowly, he lifted her mommy's head off his lap and stood up. She wanted him to pick her up, so she lifted her arms up. He smiled before picking her up and heading into the kitchen. "What would you like little blue?" He asked.

"Umm, pebbles!" She giggled.

"Pebbles?"

She wiggled around so he would put her down and ran to the cabinet. She opened it and reached for the red box. "Pebbles." She said.

"Oh, fruity pebbles, o.k." He chuckled. She saw him just stand there looking at all the cabinets. She giggled.

Knowing he didn't know where they were, she held her arms up for him to lift her up and she pointed to where mommy would get the bowls from.

"In there?" He asked.

"There." She said.

He opened the door and sure enough, there were the bowls. "Well, good work little blue." He tickled her and she giggled. She didn't have to show him where the spoons were, he found those on his own.

Big blue grabbed the milk and poured her and himself a bowl of fruity pebbles. After being set in her booster seat, Big blue sat down and they ate their cereal.

**June 5****th**** 8:02 A.M. Montez Apartment**

I was awaken by the sounds of giggling coming from the kitchen. I slowly sat up, stretching, and walked into the kitchen. Troy was sitting next to Belle, eating fruity pebbles and she was laughing because he was making silly faces at her. I couldn't believe how fast everything seems to be moving. Only 12 hours ago, it was just Belle and me, playing in the park and just loving each other. Now, Troy, her long lost father, shows up and gives her his heart. There wasn't a time at all last night that he had wanted to put her down, and she didn't seem to want to be put down either. They fit together perfectly and that was all I could have asked for, though it came sooner than expected. Belle found Troy for me and found me for him. She's our little miracle.

I chuckled at one of the faces he had made her and they both turned and looked at me. Troy smiled at me and Belle laughed. "Mommy wake, mommy wake!!"

I laughed and walked up to her, tickling her and making her squeal with joy. Troy reached out for me and set me on his lap. "Morning beautiful." He said with a huge grin.

"Morning Wildcat." His smile widened at the mention of his nickname. I smiled back and kissed him.

"Eww, yucky!" Belle giggled from next to us. We both pulled away and chuckled. "Big blue, me done now." She said, motioning for him to come pick her up.

I didn't want to move, so I grabbed Belle instead and we both sat on Troy's lap; Belle on one knee and me on the other. Belle wrapped her arms around him and giggled. She seems to be extremely happy today. It's as if she knows he's her daddy.

Troy gave a content sigh. "So, what do you girls want to do today?!"

"Park park park!!" She chanted and we both chuckled.

I smiled and wanted to say yes, but, I thought I remembered Troy saying something about a friend moving here. "Troy, aren't you helping your friend move?"

He rolled his head back and groaned. "Ah, I forgot I was helping Sharpay move in today." He sighed and looked at me.

"Well, why don't we all go and help, and I could show her around the town." Might as well properly meet the girl that is responsible for bringing my Troy to me.

"Hey, that's a great idea." He smiled and kissed me again. I love Belle and all, she is my daughter, but I know Troy and I are going to need some alone time and probably in the next day or so. I chuckled at the thought.

Deciding Belle and I should get dressed, I jumped up and went to take Belle to her room to get changed. Instead of jumping into my arms like she always does, she grabbed on to Troy. "No, Big blue dress me."

"Huh? But I always dress you?" She's never done this before, especially not to a man she just met.

Sensing something was wrong, Troy looked at Belle and smiled. "Big blue needs to go get changed, so you and Mommy need to go get changed too."

"Me change with big blue." Her lower lip started to jut out, just like Troy's used to when he was pouting.

He pulled her around to his front and smiled. "No, you need to go to mommy. You and mommy will get changed, and when you come back, there will be a surprise for you!" He was bribing her. I can already tell, he will be bribing her till the day he dies.

It worked though, cuz she immediately reached out for me. "Mommy, hurry. Big blue has surprise!!" I laughed and looked at Troy. He just smiled.

"I'm going back to the kondo to get Sharpay, so we'll meet you back around noon?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll be waiting."

He gave me and Belle one last kiss and ran out the door. He had a mysterious look in his eyes, but I just ignored it and took Belle into her room to get changed.

**O.k., I know this Chapter is short, bu tit's late and I've run out of ideas for now, so PLEASE!!! Let me know what you think. Instaed of Troy anf Gabriella falling asleep on the couch together, I had originally planned to have Gabriella decide to make Troy leave, but that was too hard to write, so, tell me what you think of this version!! I LOVE all the reviews I'm getting and can't wait to get more for this chapter! Thanks again!! SuzzieD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You soo much for all the support on this story. You have no idea how much it means to me!!!So I changed something…Troy went to help Sharpay move in and when they're done, Troy was going to go back and spend more time with his girls. It's a minor change, but I thought I would just mention it so you're not confused. Also, I happened to re read chapter one and noticed I had a difference of times when Gabriella left. She left their Sophomore year of college and its been 5 years. Just to clear that up for anyone who might be confused!! **

**This is a longer chapter so enjoy the extra stuff. Enjoy!! ; - )**

Chapter 6

**June 5****th**** 12:45 p.m. Evan's New Apartment**

The afternoon sun weighed down on me as I helped Sharpay move into her new apartment. The apartment wasn't big, but it would do for only her.

"That's the last one." I stated as I set down the box I had lugged up 3 flights of stairs.

Sharpay giggled. "Thank you soo much Troy." She walked up to me and gave me a giant hug. "You're such a great friend."

I smiled and hugged her back. "No, thank you Sharpay. If it wasn't for you, I would have died when Gabriella left and wouldn't have her now. I owe you my life!"

She chuckled and pulled back. "Well, I must own that now, since your breathing so hard from lugging up those boxes."

I leaned over and rested my hands on my knees. "You have no idea."

We both b laughed and headed over towards the couch. My cell rang and I smiled big.

"Gabriella?" She asked, smiling big as well.

"No." I walked over to the kitchen and answered my phone. "Hey, what's up?"

Sharpay listened intently. If it wasn't Gabriella and it couldn't be Chad because he was out with Taylor, than whom could it be?

"5 minutes? Alright, thanks man." I hung up and headed back to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Sooo?" She shifted so her knee was on the couch and she was looking right at me.

I smiled. "So what?"

"Oh come on! You're not going to tell me?!" She slapped her hands down on the couch.

I started laughing. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

She playfully hit my arm. "You suck Bolton!"

I smiled. "Ah, but you still love me."She shook her head. I checked my phone and smiled again. "Well, we should make sure the airport guys got all the luggage out and took the van." I sat up and smiled at her.

"But, I thought they left an hour ago?!" She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was hiding.

"Do you want to know who I was talking to?" I asked, knowing it would get her outside.

"YES!" She jumped up and ran out the door, flying down the stairs and running outside. I was right behind her, laughing.

"Oh my god!!" She squealed. "Is that for me?!"

I stepped outside and smiled. I had bought her a brand new 2009 silver E550 4 Matic Sedan. There was another one right next to it but it was an Audi Q7. "Well, the Sedan is. The Audi is for Gabriella."

Sharpay turned around and hugged me. "You are amazing. But you shouldn't have bought me car! Oh my god! Is it a Mercedes Benz?!" She pulled away and ran over to her car and ran a hand over the outside.

I chuckled. "Yeah. It's all yours." The dealer was standing right next to the car and handed Sharpay the keys. She hugged him and jumped in the car. The dealer threw a pleased smile at me and got into the passenger seat to explain all the accessories of her new car.

I made my way over to the other dealer and smiled at him. "So, is everything ready for this one?" I was over excited to give Gabriella her brand new car. One I could be satisfied knowing she was safe driving.

"Absolutely sir. There's a booster seat in the back and everything." The dealer smiled. "You really know how to treat your friends."

I grinned back. "Oh this ones for my girlfriend and our daughter."

The dealer raised his eyebrows, obviously knowing who I was and having no idea, like I had been only 24 hours ago, that I had a daughter. "Well, it's a perfect choice of car."

"Yes, yes it is." I looked over at Sharpay who had jumped out of her car, smiling and made her way over to me. "You like it?"

She smiled big. "Troy, you are the best guy friend a girl could ever have. I owe you big time."

I smiled. "Nah, it's a gift for stickin' with me the last 5 years."

Sharpay looked over at the other car and smiled. "That one for Gabriella?"

My smile widened. "Yeah. Think her and Belle will like it?"

"They'll love it Troy, though I'm sure Gabriella will be extremely surprised."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, her other car isn't safe and now I'll know that my girls are safe."

Both the dealer and Sharpay were grinning away. "I always knew you would be a great dad."

Dad. I liked the sound of that, especially if the words were going to be coming from little blue. "I just need to get her to call me dad and not big blue!"

She chuckled. "Just give her some time. She just met you. How did you get that nickname anyways?"

I smiled again, remembering the moment. "She couldn't remember my name so she called me Blue because of my eyes. If you noticed last night, she has the most stunning blue eyes ever, so I called her little blue and she called me big blue."

"Aww, that's soo cute!" Sharpay gushed over his father daughter relationship, which hasn't even lasted 24 hours yet.

I smiled like an idiot. "Yeah, well, if you're all set, we can all go to the park or something?"

"Yeah cool!"

I wanted the dealer to drive, so both dealers hopped in followed by me and Sharpay.

**1:20 P.M. Montez Apartment**

"Mommy?" Belle asked as I pulled her out of the bath and wrapped her in a bath towel.

"Yeah baby?" I continued to dry off Belle.

"Where Big blue at?" Her lower lip was pulled out and her eyes were soft as I looked down at her and smiled. Belle had been talking about him sense he left.

"Big Blue is helping his friend and then he's coming back." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"O tay." She said with a smile.

I giggled. "Ok. Let's go get you dressed." I lifted her into my arms and carried her into her bedroom. I tickled her just before setting her down and she giggled.

"Big blues favorite color is blue so I wear blue." She said, giving me a 'that's that' look. I giggled again.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I giggled again and reached into her dresser, pulling out a cute blue summer dress. "Yeah!" She squealed.

I grabbed a brush and brushed out her curly dirty blonde hair and placed a cute blue barrette in her hair.

"Big blue like?" She asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, big blue will love!" I giggled with her and grabbed her tickling her. We both busted into fits of laughter as we walked back into the living room. I was already ready for the day, wearing a nice blue summer dress that sort of matched Belle's. We were all going to match to his ocean blue eyes.

A knock on the door was heard and Belle and I both looked at each other before darting over to the door. I whipped it open only to see two men in the doorway, grinning like hell.

"Um, can I help you?" Belle was in my arms now and she was squirming.

The tallest one chuckled. "Well sort of, you boxed my car in and I can't get out."

She looked at the two grinning men cautiously. "Oh, um, o.k. Sorry about that. Let me just grab my keys and I'll head down in a second."

The two men just smiled and walked back down the stairs.

"Mommy, where big blue?" She was getting fussy.

I moved her on my hip and grabbed my car keys off the counter. "I don't know baby, but I'm sure he's coming."

She stayed quiet as we made our way down the steps and walked outside.

I gasped as I saw Troy standing in front of a brand new car, equipped with a giant red bow. He smiled big when we saw him.

"BIG BLUE!!" She squealed and I set her down so she could run to him. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her when she made it. He lifted her up and spun her around in circles. "You're back!" She giggled as he tickled her.

"Of course I'm back." He shifted her onto his hip and looked her right in the eyes. "I'll always come back little blue. I promise." She rested her head on his shoulder as I made my way over to them, still in awe from the car behind him. "SURPRISE!!" He shouted, smiling big.

I looked from him to the car and than back to him. "Is…this….mine…car…WOW!!" I started to laugh with excitement.

"Yep. It's all yours. Belle even has a new car seat!"

"YEAH!!" She giggled in his arms and he tickled her again.

"Troy, oh my god." I started laughing again and walked over to the car, touching the red paint. "This is amazing!"

He stood next to me and whispered into my ear. "I hoped you like it."

I turned around and kissed him, my whole world falling into his lips. I pulled back and smiled. "I love you wildcat."

"Him name big blue mommy!" We both laughed at Troy's mix of nicknames. I looked into his eyes again. "I love you big blue." I smiled big and he kissed me again.

"I love you too Brie." All three of us were just in each other's worlds before a clearing throat interrupted us.

"Um, well, I thought I would inform you of the outside world." I turned my gaze from Troy and looked behind him at a blonde girl, smiling.

I pulled away from Troy and walked up to her, hugging her. "Thank you soo much."

She hesitated putting her arms around me but did and chuckled. "For what?"

I pulled away and looked back at Troy. "For giving me him back."

She just smiled at me. "I've been getting lots of thanks for that today." I smiled. "I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm taking over at the B.R.A.V.O Center."

"Oh you're Sharpay! That's great! Belle wanted to take dance classes there in the fall!"

"Belle like dance!" Belle cheered from Troy's arms.

Sharpay'e eyes widened in joy. "Fabulous! I already have a little recruit." She chuckled

We all stood around for a moment before I remembered I had a brand new car to check out. I ran over to the car and was handed the keys by one of the dealers who just smiled at me. I hopped in the driver seat while another dealer hopped in the passenger seat. Troy, Belle and Sharpay got in the back and we all listened to the dealer explain what all the fun little buttons did.

**5:27 P.M. Oshners Park**

"Higher blue, higher!!" Belle squealed as I pushed her higher on the swing.

Gabriella drove us all to the park and we've been here for a couple of hours. There's a cute little picnic are and things so we ordered some pizza and had it delivered it over. Gabriella says they normally don't deliver, but when I told them I was Troy Bolton, they came over in a hurry. When they arrived, I told them how it was a secret that I was there and that I would highly appreciate it if they didn't tell anybody I was there. They easily agreed and took a couple of pictures before they left. I believe they had said their names were Timothy and Sarah. I should remember that, maybe I'll get free pizza!

Belle giggled louder as I grabbed her when the swing came back to me and tickled her. I let her jump off the swing and run out into the grass. I chased after her and she squealed again when she saw me coming.

"I'm gonna get you!" I laughed as she tried to run circles to get away from me. Finally, I grabbed her and spun her around. "I gotchu!!"

She giggled as I laid her across my arms and held her out, pretending she was an airplane and made airplane noises. "Big blue!" She giggled. "Put me down!"

I pretended to trip and fell sideways to the ground. "Ah, you took me down!" We both laughed and I rolled onto my back, lifting her up into the air.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

I giggled as I watched Troy play with his daughter. They looked so happy together. The way he holds her and looks at her; it reminds me of how my father looked at me when I was little, before he died when I was only 10. My father and I had a very close relationship and I can only hope that Troy and Belle have that same.

"They look so cute together." Sharpay said, walking up to me smiling. We were sitting on one of the benches near the playground, watching Troy run around with Belle.

I sighed. "I know. He even looks like a father." My smile widened as he fell to the side and held her up in the air, both of them laughing like crazy.

She grinned at me. "That's because he is one."

I turned my head and looked at Sharpay. Her face was soft with a small smile, almost as if she understood what was going through my head. I looked down and focused on a piece of grass. "Of course I want Troy to be a part of her life, but, I'm not sure I'm fully ready for him." I turned my gaze back to Troy and Belle who looked like they were playing tag. "Sure I may look like everything is fine for me, but I had a reason for leaving, and that reason is going to be the one that keeps him also. I don't want to keep him from her, I don't, but if he…" I stopped and looked back at the piece of grass.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, making me calm a little bit. She may be a new friend, but I feel like I've known her for years. That reminds me, I should call Nicky. "Gabs, if I can call you that?" I nodded. "He's not going to leave you, I promise. When you left 5 years ago, Troy told me he searched for you for ever. He flew out to New York to convince you to come back, but you weren't there." I shot my glance back at her to confirm her words. She just nodded. "He was constantly on the look out for you, but after about 3 years, he just kind of lost hope. He never forgot about you, I mean, every time Chad convinced him to go to a club, I would take a drunken Troy home and listen to him talk about you."We both looked over at them when Belle screeched with laughter as Troy caught up with her and tagged her, running away when she turned back around."It never bothered me, he did the same for me when my friends would take me out, but still. He never stopped loving you and he will never let you go. Leaving will be a lot harder now that he knows where you are." She smiled showing me she was trying to be funny, yet stating a well known fact.

Leaving Troy, if I ever decided to try again, would be the equivalence of trying to escape a state prison with a plastic spoon; impossible. But leaving Troy or Troy leaving me isn't exactly the problem. "I don't think I plan on leaving Troy or Troy leaving me, it's just that…" I paused not knowing how to put it. Troy looked over at us and smiled as Belle ran full force into him, knocking him over backwards. We all chuckled. "He has so much. A career, his dream career, and if he gives that up for us.." I sighed and focused on the interesting blade of grass. "I would never be able to forgive myself."

Sharpay placed an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "He's not going to give up his dream because you won't let him. If you tell him you want him to keep his job, than he'll keep his job. If you want him to stay, he will stay. It all depends on you. I don't know a lot about your past relationship, but, he loves you and has always loved you and now Belle is apart of that love." She looked over at Troy and Belle and I followed her gaze. It looked as if Belle had fallen and scrapped her knee and Troy was kneeling next to her, kissing her knee. I smiled . "You can make it work. If I know Troy Bolton, he will not let small bumps in the road stop him form reaching his goal, and right now, his goal is keeping the two of you in his life."

I looked over at her and sighed. "But what about when basketball season starts? He'll be traveling all the time and I can't lug Belle all around."

She gave me a small smile. "Worry about that when it arrives. Training camp starts in October so you have some time to work things out." She squeezed my shoulder again. "Don't worry about it. It'll all work out."

I gave her a small smile. "I sure hope so."

Troy, carrying Belle upside down, walked up to us and smiled. "So, what's next?"

I gave a small smile and looked at Belle who was laughing like crazy. She looked so happy and so did he. What am I going to do? I don't want to take her from him, but I don't want to have to care for Belle all by myself while he's off in some other state, shooting free throws.

"Is everything o.k.?" Troy asked, concerned as he set Belle down and she jumped onto my lap.

"Mommy! Blue carried me upside down!!" She giggled.

I giggled. "Did he now!"

"Mommy, it so much fun! You should do it too!!"

"You know, little blue, that's not a bad idea!" Troy said, slowly making he way towards me.

"Troy, no!" I said sternly, my heart racing as he inched closer and closer. Sharpay jumped up off the bench, laughing. Just as I turned to look at her, Troy lunged at me and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. "TROY!!!" He ran around he playground laughing. I hit his back, demanding to be put down.

After a good minute, he put me down and laughed as I smacked his arm. "Hey!" He laughed again. I tired to glare at him but he was just too cute to be mad at. I gave in and chuckled, letting him wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"I will get you Bolton!" I giggled.

"Who Bolton?" Belle ran up giggling.

Troy and I looked at each other and laughed. She laughed to, forgetting her question.

"So what do now?!" Belle asked, trying to mimic Troy. She was so like him, it's not even funny.

**7:30 P.M. Montez Apartment**

My heart was racing as I knocked on her apartment door. I was wearing a suit and tie, holding flowers. The receptionist at the Kalahari had recommended eating at a restaurant called Fields Stake House. They say its top notch and has a dress code, well there's supposed to be a dress code, but so many tourists show up that they have no clue, wearing shorts and t-shirts. Nicky, Gabriella's friend, had volunteered to babysit Belle while Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and I went on a double date. We all haven't gotten a chance to hang out together since high school and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. It was just going to be me, Gabriella and of course our best friends.

Nicky answered the door and smiled. "Well, the basketball star can really clean up!" She smirked at me and let me in.

"Big blue!!" I heard Belle's foot steps sound from the hallway and a half naked blue eyed girl came sprinting over to me.

"Hey little blue!" I chuckled at the sight of her. She was wearing princess undies and that was about it.

"Belle…" Nicky sighed. "I told you to stay put."

"But Big blue!" She giggled again as I lifted her up in my arms and I planted a raspberry on her exposed stomach. She squealed.

"Troy!" The whole world seemed to have stopped as I looked up and took in her sight. Gabriella had walked into the living room wearing the red dress I had bought her back in college, and gold hoop earrings. Her hair was down, extra curly and she had a very light amount of makeup on. My eyes landed on the 'T' necklace I had gotten her when I had asked her to be my girlfriend and I smiled. She's the most amazing woman I'll ever know. She smiled at me, blushing and I chuckled, looking down for a second.

I set Belle down and ignored her protest, walking right up to Gabriella, stopping inches from her and placing a hand on her cheek. "You look amazing." I whispered and she smiled. I leaned down and placed my lips softly on hers. It's crazy to think I went 5 years without her kisses. It seems like every time our lips meet, my head spins and I get lost in her world. It's the most amazing feeling ever. She lifted her arms around my neck and I placed my other hand on her the other cheek. I had to use every muscle in my body to will myself to pull away from her. I didn't want to let her go, but our reservations are set for 8 and it's 7:45. I pulled away and took a breath, needing air. "I love you." My voice was barely over a whisper.

She smiled. "I love you too."

"O.k. well, you're going to be late if you don't leave now." Nicky stated, holding in a chuckle. We looked at her and smiled. Belle was in her arms now, her expression disgusted. I don't think she likes it when we kiss, but that's o.k. because kids are not supposed to like it when their parents kiss in front of them; though Belle doesn't know I'm her father. We should tell her sometime soon.

I felt Gabriella grab my hand and lead me back to the door. "Thanks' Nicky soo much. I like owe you big time!" She said, smiling big.

Nicky chuckled. "Yes, you do!" Belle reached out for Gabi. "No, mommy and Da..I mean big blue are going to eat dinner." I frowned as she corrected herself for Belle. Gabi squeezed my hand and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Mommy!" Belle whined from Nicky's arms.

Gabi sighed. "Belle, mommy loves you and I'll be back later o.k.?"

Belle just nodded, her lower lip out in a pout. That's definitely a trait from my side.

Gabi kissed her head and let me say goodbye. "Be good for Auntie Nicky, k?"

"O tay big blue." She smiled. I kissed her head and followed Gabi out the door.

"At least she didn't make a big scene!" I chuckled, though surprised. Aren't kids supposed to cry when their parents leave?

"Well, she's used to me being out at night." She sighed and headed down the stairs.

I followed. "What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I work night shifts at Denny's, so she's used to me leaving at this time. It might come in handy for other dinner dates." She giggled.

"What do you mean by late shifts?" My voice was hard but concerned.

Gabi sighed as we reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "We can talk about all this later. Right now, I just want to go out and spend some time with you, happy."

I sighed and smiled back. "O.k., buy you have to promise we will talk."

"I promise." Because of her heels, she only had to raise her neck to peck me on the lips before leading me over to her brand new car. We got in, me driving, and she giggled. "Have I told you I LOVE this car!"

I laughed. "Once or twice."

"Well, how about one more time. I LOVE this car!!" We both laughed as I started the engine, pulled the car into drive and raced over to the Kalahari to pick up Taylor and Chad.

**June 5th Fields Premiere Steak House 9:00 p.m.**

"That was so funny!"

"Dude, no it wasn't! I was terrified!" Chad croaked.

Taylor and I just giggled as we listened to Troy and Chad argue over who had the best invitation for prom.

"Oh come on! The look on your face when Tay knocked the ball out of your arm and stormed off, that was priceless!" Troy laughed again. We were in a special seating room, meant for special events, so we were allowed to be loud and laugh al we wanted, but the staff was so excited to have us anyways that I'm sure we could have been loud either way!

Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad's arm as they both remembered that day. "Hunny, that was pretty funny, and you were yourself when you asked me in the cafeteria, but, Troy's, I have to admit, was the best."

"Ha!" Troy gloated next to me, smiling away.

"Ya ya. I'm sorry I'm the romantic one who waltzes with you on a roof top!" Chad scoffed.

"Actually, I waltzed him around, not the other way around!" I giggled.

"Hey now! I started to lead after a while!" He pouted.

"Ya, at prom!" I giggled again as he shrunk a little in his chair.

"Which was so romantic!" Tay looked over at me, smiling big. "The way you explained him driving all the way to Stanford in that piece of shit truck and surprised you at school, waltzing you around the grounds. You made it sound like a scene from a Disney movie! It's so cute!" Turning to Chad, she playfully hit Chad's arm. "Why didn't you ever do that for me!?" She giggled.

Chad smiled and looked at Troy. "Dude, you're killing us normal men! Stop being so romantic! Give us a chance!" He sounded like he was begging and we all laughed.

I missed these times with all of us. We used to stay out all night long at a local diner and laugh all night. That was when life was easy and we had no responsibilities. I love Belle more than anything, but I still miss those days. The days where I could call up Troy and he would come and pick me up in his truck so we could spend the whole day together. Those were the good ol' days.

We had already eaten our appetizers and meal, so we were just waiting for the check, too full to attempt eating desert. I leaned my head on Troy's shoulder and sighed, my stomach feeling like a rock. I felt so safe next to him. He laid his head on mine and sighed as well. He rested his hand on my knee and gently stroked it with his thumb. I closed my eyes, taking in his smell. It's just like I remembered it.

When I opened my eyes, Taylor and Chad looked about the same, resting against each other and taking in their presence. If only we could stay like this forever.

"Here's your check Mr. Bolton." The waiter said as he placed the check next to Troy and left.

"Hell no, man. I'm taking this one. You always pay for dinner!" Chad said, reaching for the check.

"No speaking Chad. My idea, my money! No if's ands or buts' about it." He looked at Chad. "And no pouting!" We both chuckled as Chad made a 'humph' noise and went back to relaxing with Taylor.

Troy paid for the check and the four of us made our way out of the restaurant, holding our stomachs. "Oh my god! That place was amazing!" Taylor said.

"I know right!" Troy stated as he grabbed my hand and led us back to my car.

We all piled in and headed back towards the Kondo. There was a T.V. and everything there, so we had all decided to have a movie night, just like the good ol' days.

Kalahari was only down the road so it was only a matter of seconds before we were piling back out of the car and heading into the Kondo.

"So, what should we watch?" Troy asked as he pulled me into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling me into his lap.

"I don't know, I was thinking 'The Princess Bride." I smiled at Troy. His expression showed he had remembered as well.

On our very first date, Troy had taken me to see a special theatre viewing of 'The Princess Bride'. After that night, it became our movie. Every time Troy would sneak over, I would pop in the movie and we would recite it word for word. I haven't seen it since the last birthday we spent together before I ran off.

Chad and Taylor made their way into the living room as well and Chad sat on the floor, Taylor between his legs. Troy just smiled at me as he grabbed the TV. clicker and found it on Stars on Demand. I scooted off his lap and lay on the couch, my head in his lap. Using one of his hands, he crabbed one of my loose curls and twirled it around one f his fingers while the other hand made small circles on my temples. I really wanted to watch the movie, but his touch made me relax and I was asleep in minutes.

**12:43 A.M. Bolton** **Kondo**

"Gabi, wake up." He whispered. His voice was so soft and relaxing.

Opening my eyes, I saw that Chad and Taylor had already made their way into Chad's bedroom and it was just the two of us in the living room. I sat up and looked him right in the eyes. There was something there. I'm not sure what it was, but it was there. Something that reminded me of all the great times we had together and all the times he held me this same way. I wanted him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him and that I never stopped loving him, even after I had left. He is my world and will always be. Without even thinking, I leaned over and kissed him passionately. Our lips met in perfect harmony as I leaned over more and caused him to lie back on the couch. His arm wrapped around my body, pulling me closer to his. I needed him and he needed me. It's been far to long since we've needed each other like this and I don't think it will match the amount of love we had had that night. Somehow, I feel like this could be better.

Carefully, Troy turned us around, without breaking the kiss, so he was on top of me. We broke away from some much needed air and I took the opportunity to speak. "I love you Wildcat."

**SOOOOO what you think??!! I know it's long, 6,000 words to be exact. Was it too long, or should I keep it this long???? Let me know. This would have been 2 chapters!! O.k., so I finally know what's going to happen in this story, all the way to the end so hopefully the chapters will come out more often, but again, I'm making no promises. **

**I personally liked this chapter, but I really want to know what you think. You're reviews really help me in how I write chapter's soo please, give me your opinion, good or bad!! Thanks a bunch!! SuzzieD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys again for all the support on this story, I REALLY appreciate it. O.k. so I decided to sit down and think about where this story was going and I came up with a great outline, so I'll have a better chance at getting these chapters out faster. This one was supposed to be up yesterday, but some people showed up to my apartment and we all had a party so sorry about that. Anyways, ENJOY!! ;-)**

Chapter 7

**June 6****th**** 6:35 A.M. Bolton Kondo**

Her skin was soft beneath my touch as I trailed my fingers up and down her back. We made love last night. I haven't had the chance to hold her that close in years. The small curves of her body, the way her body felt next to mine, felt all familiar; the best feeling in the world. We were us again. We were Troy and Gabriella, the unstoppable duo. Nothing could get in our way and nothing could destroy what we have. Not even when she left did our love diminish, proving we were destined to be together, forever. I can only imagine, holding her close and dancing the night away at our 70th wedding anniversary, Belle all grown up with a family of her own, watching us live out a fairytale. Hopefully Belle can find this kind of love. Love that will last for all of eternity, just like Brie's and mine. But, she's only 4 and needs to stay my little girl for as long as she'll let me, which will hopefully be forever.

I could feel Brie move in my arms as she wrapped a leg tighter around mine and squeezed my side. She took a deep breath and sighed as I kissed the top of her head. Our bodies were sprawled out over the bed, the comforter and sheets moving in every which way except for the one that was draped over our naked bodies. I could feel her smile against my chest.

"Hey." I whispered against her ear.

Her smile widened as she propped her chin on my chest, getting a better view of my face. "Hey." Her whisper was soft, giving me a chill. I smiled.

"Hey." I repeated soft with a giant grin.

She breathed a laugh. "Is that all you can say, Wildcat?"

I kept the giant grin. "Right now, with you, yes."

She giggled and kissed my chest while stroking my side. "I know how you feel." I let the hand that had been on her back drift up and slide into her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed as I played with a few strands of hair. "I know you told me not to say it, but I'm so sorry. It was stupid for me to have left without even telling you I was leaving. I should have told you I was pregnant, but I was scared."

"Shhh, its o.k. Brie." I kept on playing with her hair until something she had said stuck in my mind. "You knew you were pregnant when you left?" I asked, slightly confused.

She rested her head back on my chest, holding me tight. "I'm so sorry."

I continued to play with her hair as I tried to figure out why she didn't tell me. "Why?" I asked simply, not to upset her. She seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

She took in a shaky breath. "I was scared."

"Scared that I would run?!" I asked, a little shocked.

She sniffed. "Yes. I mean, I knew you would take the responsibility but there was this little voice in my head that was telling me you would run and leave me to fend for myself. I didn't want to listen to it, but than, when you denied your invitation to join the NBA draft early, it scared me. I didn't want us to stop you from reaching your dream. I know what it's like to loose a dream, and I didn't wan that to happen to you." She drew in a few more shaky breaths, confirming she was crying.

I kissed the top of her head and held her closer to my body. I had to think. If she had told me she was pregnant what would I have done? I know for a fact that I would have supported her, but what about my dream? Would I have been able to take care of them and finish basketball? I would like to think that I could have, but thinking back to my senior year of high school, with only minor stress I couldn't function properly. That has to be what would have happened if she had stayed and told me. After a while I would have dropped basketball, and maybe even college, to stay and take care of her and the baby.

It hit me like a brick to the face.

She knew I would have dropped everything. She knew that when I found out she was pregnant I would have put her first, like it should be anyways, and forget all about basketball. She didn't want that. "You wanted me to be happy with my dream job and dream life." I whispered. She just nodded into my chest and I sighed. "Brie, I was never happy." She looked up at me with a questioning look. "After you left, I didn't know what to do with myself. When I got back from basketball practice and saw you were gone, only leaving behind a note that said not to try and find you. I had done just that. I grabbed a ticket for New York."

"Why did you go to New York?" She heard Sharpay tell her this, but was still confused on why he had gone there.

I gave her a confused look. "You had told me you got accepted at NYU?!" It was NYU she had gone to right?

She closed her eyes. "I never got accepted to NYU. I had used it as an excuse instead of telling you I was pregnant."

I looked away for a second to process what it all meant. NYU was never in the picture. It was a cover up. How could I have been so blind? I kissed the top of her head and sighed. "So, where did you go? Here?" She couldn't have come straight here, she had had very little money and had never been here before.

"No, I called my aunt who lives in Minnesota and she flew me out to her. The only reason she had allowed me to go to her was because I had told her you ran. I felt horrible for lying to her, especially about that, but I had convinced myself I needed to get away from you and Minnesota seemed like the best place to go. You would have never imagined searching there, if you had wanted to chase after me."

"Of course I chased after you. I love you and loved you then. When you left, I didn't know what to do with myself. Every game I played after you left was played for you. Somehow I felt that if I won for you, you would come back to me, but you never did. After my first season with the Lakers, I still had no trace of you and I gave up. When I wasn't being forced out of my house, I was sitting around, thinking about you. I had this picture of us from our first summer as a couple and I was always holding it, staring at it like it held the answer to where you were." I kissed her head again. "I love you so much Brie and never stopped loving you. After you left, I realized that my dreams had changed. Sure I wanted, and still want, to be a Laker, but I realized that you were my dream. I always dreamed of marrying you and growing old with you, having kids and just being together. Now, I have my dream and nothing can take that away from me." The whole time, I spoke soft, letting her know that I wasn't mad. She had a reason for leaving and I had to respect that reason, even if it made no sense at all. I owe her that much. "I don't want any of my dreams if they don't include you and Belle." He lifted her head off my chest again and sat up. I followed and rested a hand on one shoulder, and lightly kissing her other. "I love you Brie so much and Belle. You have to know that I will ALWAYS be there for the both of you."

She turned her head and looked in to my eyes. "I love you Troy."

I scooted over towards her and lightly pressed my lips to hers. I rested my forehead on hers and sighed, whispering. "I love you too, Gabriella."

**June 6****th**** 8:00 A.M. Car**

The ride back to the apartment was quiet, but relaxing. My fingers were entwined with his as he drove us back. Nicky had called around 7 saying how she had been called into work today and we needed to back. Troy didn't know this, but I could have easily called Mrs. Thompson up and have her watch Belle, but I'm sure she was worried about where we were and I missed her. I could also tell Troy missed her as well. It's so cute tom him with her. He can barely stand being away from her, and is always asking questions about her. I can't help but smile, remembering how they played together at the park yesterday and how Belle had clung to him as soon as she met him. She's our little miracle. Well ,I guess she's also a big miracle seeing as Troy and I would have never known each other was here if she hadn't ran off and jumped into a hot tub! One day, when she's older, I will thank her for all of this.

Finally, we pulled up to the apartment complex and got out. A soon as Troy was around the other side of the car, he grabbed my hand and smiled. Today is going to be a good day. It has to be. We made our long truck up the stairs till we hit the 2nd floor and made our way to apartment 1202. I reached into my purse andgrabbed the key, swinging the door open.

"MOMMY!! BIG BLUE!!" We heard Belle's screech as she ran into the entry way and flung herself into my arms. Weird, seeing how she always runs into Troy's arms. When she was placed nicely on my hip, se glared over at Troy. "Where take mommy!?" She demanded in the cutest voice ever. She was angry with Troy for not bringing me back last night. My little girl was already protecting me.

He chuckled. "Mommy and I went to dinner."

She kept her glare. "But it breakfast!" I chuckled.

Troy put his head down. "I'm sorry little blue. Do you forgive me?" He asked in the saddest voice ever. I think he even managed to produce a tear. Show off.

She frowned and held her arms out for Troy to take her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I sorry big blue. Me no mean to yell."

Troy looked at her and smiled. "It's o.k."

Belle gave him a hug. "Belle, where's Nicky?" I asked suddenly realizing that Nicky was no where to be found.

"Nicky shower." Belle cheered.

"Belle! I told you to stay in the bathroom! Belle? Bel….Oh hey." Nicky waltzed out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around her body and one on her head. She immediately ran back into the bathroom seeing troy in the room.

I turned to look at Troy who was turned around facing the other direction. "Is she gone?" he asked, somewhat disturbed by the sight. It's not that Nicky was bad looking, it's just he didn't want to see her half naked. I giggled. "Yeah. I'm just going to talk to her for a second. I'll be back." Before I walked away, troy grabbed my arm with his free hand and pulled me into him, kissing me sweetly.

"I'll miss you." He whispered into my ear. All I managed to do was nod and smile, too much in a whirl for actual words.

I walked away and headed towards my bedroom where Nicky was getting changed.

"Hey chica!" Nicky said from the closet.

"Hey Nicky." I sat down on the bed, my lips still warm from his kiss.

She walked out, dressed this time, and smiled. "I'm going to guess the night and morning went very well." She giggled.

I smiled big, remembering our light of endless love. "He was so gentle. I had forgotten just how good he was."

"O.k. spill!" She chuckled, sitting next to me on the bed.

I moved one of my knees up onto the bed, facing Nicky. "O.k. there isn't a man in this world that can satisfy a woman the way he does. He doesn't tease you like some men do, and, he doesn't just jump on you. We took our time getting undressed, reveling in each others presence and taking in what we had been deprived of the last 5 years. His hands were so soft and delicate, touching each and every part of my body, oh my god. I didn't want it to ever end. It felt like the first, when we were in his truck." Nicky looked at me confused. "The first time we had sex was in his truck senior year. We had many chances to do it before, but we would chicken out, afraid of how we might be. You know I had gone to Stanford on an early orientation and so I had to leave before prom, missing it. Well, Troy showed up on the day of prom in his beat up truck after having drove over 1000 miles to surprise." I smiled big. "He told me that his prom was wherever I was. It was so roman tic. Well, later, we were getting ready to start the drive back to Albuquerque for graduation when one thing led to another and we had sex in his truck. That's what last night was like. The world didn't matter, it was just us and no one else. I loved it."

Nicky just smiled at me. "You too really are in serious love. It's once in a lifetime that you get to witness a love like this and I'm glad I got that chance."

I hugged Nicky. "Thank you so much for watching Belle last night. I owe you one."

"Yes, yes you do." We laughed together and headed back out into the living room where we saw both Troy and Belle fast asleep on the living room floor. He was leaning up against the couch while she was in his lap, her body curled up into his. His arms were wrapped around her, as if protecting her from harm. I gave a small smile. They are perfect.

Nicky smiled as well. "Aww, they look so cute together, and they look so much alike!"

"I know. It's cute." We walked into the kitchen and I saw some mail on the counter. "What's this?"

"Oh, your next door neighbor brought those over. Apparently the mailman gave him your mail. Weird huh!?" She opened the fridge and grabbed a sunny D.

I looked at the envelope and saw that it was from my mother. I quickly ripped it open and pulled out an invitation.

_You're invited to my Party!_

_When: June 18__th__, 2009_

_Where: My house_

_Why: Because you are my daughter and I want_

_To see my granddaughter!!_

_RSVP: Don't! I know you'll be here!! Love lots,_

_MOM!!_

"Ha!" I giggled.

"What is it?" Nicky asked.

"My mom sent me an invitation for her birthday party that I've known about for the past 2 months!"

"Oh that's great! Troy can go with you too!"

I shot a look 'o shit' to Nicky. Yes, I wanted to be family with him, yes my mom knew who he was, but mom doesn't like Troy since she thinks he ran out me when I told him I was pregnant. Only Troy, Nicky, Taylor, Chad and I know the truth. My mom had sworn to not make a scene to his parents because he did look scared when I had told him and many other lies that I had made up. Him showing up with me and Belle, smiles and all, would drive her up the wall and create a scene. I can't tell her this over the phone, but I can't leave without Troy. This is going to SUCK!! But I guess I asked for it.

"Is there something wrong?" A concerned Nicky asked.

I shook my head and looked back into the living, watching Troy sleep with Belle safely in his arms. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

**June 6****th**** 1:17 P.M. Montez Apartment**

I jerked awake to the sound of the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song blaring from the TV. I looked down and saw that Belle's foot had landed on the clicker and had punched the volume full blast. I grabbed the clicker and quickly hut it off, checking to see if she had awaken at all. Thankfully, she was still sound asleep in my arms, her head lay against my left arm as she sat in my lap. I tried to move my arm a bit to gain blood flow, but I found a sleeping Gabriella on my shoulder. She had sat down next to me and placed her head on my shoulder, an arm wrapped behind my back. I had my two girls, asleep in my arms and I couldn't ask for a better way to wake up.

I frowned as I felt Gabriella stir next to me and open her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. Have a good nap?" She asked a little sleepy.

I yawned. "Ah, yeah. I haven't gotten that good a sleep in years." I yawned again, this time scratching the back of my neck.

In my movement, Belle woke up and sat up, scratching the back of her neck. I chuckled. "She really is just like me."

"More than you know." She giggled.

Belle turned in my lap to face me and smiled. "Big blue! I fell asleep on you." She giggled and I smiled.

"Yes you did, but it's o.k. I can be your giant pillow."

"Yeah, giwant piwow!!" She cheered and gave me a giant hug. I smiled big. I'm glad that she likes me so much. If she didn't, that would be the hardest thing to have to deal with. I wonder how much she'll love me when she finds out I'm actually her father?! "Mommy, can we play at park with big blue? Me's not him to leave!" She clung to my body and I chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere little blue."

Her big blue eyes stared at me in surprise. "You live with me and mommy?"

"Yes, me live with you and mommy." Actually, they're going to move back to California with me, but she wouldn't understand that.

"What about L.A.?" Gabriella asked, sitting up.

"Well, I was hoping you both would move in with me, back in L.A. I have a giant apartment that we can all live in, together, as a family." I smiled at Gabriella, but soon frowned when she didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

"We have a home here, Troy. Belle has made friends here. I have friends here." She looked down.

I didn't want to upset her, so I just shook my head. "We can figure out all the details later."

She looked into my eyes and saw the desperation in them. I don't want to fight now. We can fight later. "O.k., but we really do need to talk about this Troy."

I gave a small smile. "I know, but we have some time."

"Him not Troy, mommy, him big blue. Daddy name Troy."

I stared at Belle in complete shock. She couldn't realize that I'm her dad. I looked at Gabi. She returned the gaze, both of us having no idea what to do next. Belle crawled off my lap and ran into her bedroom.

"Troy, I'm so sorry." She looked really sorry, though it wasn't her fault.

"See!" Belle said as she made her way back to me, sitting on my lap. She had my senior picture again, holding it up to my face. "Big blue hair long, daddy hair short." I sighed, trying to stay calm as my daughter pretty much told me I wasn't her father as she held a picture of myself up to my face.

I felt Brie grab my arm and squeeze it, trying to comfort me. She knew it killed me inside that Belle didn't know I was her father, but still wouldn't tell her. I can't just say, 'hey belle, I'm your daddy' that wouldn't end well, but every part of me was dying to say it anyways.

Carefully, I set Belle in Brie's lap and walked off into the bathroom, not saying a word. I set my hands on the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My long dirty blonde hair was down, almost covering my eyes. It was messy from not giving it a second thought after waking up with Brie in my arms. My eyes were heavy from lack of good sleep and my jaw was clenched as I remembered Belle didn't know I was her father.

The feelings that were driving through me hurt like hell. She didn't get it. She just thought I was some friend of hers. Maybe it's better that way? If I ever did anything stupid, she wouldn't hate me like a girl hates her father, she would hate me as a friend and come running back into my arms latter. No! She has to know! I want to know what it feels like to be called daddy! I want to come home after an away game and have her running to me in the door way screaming 'Daddy's home! Daddy's home!' but that won't happen. Not now at least.

There was a faint knock at the door. "Troy?" Brie's voice was soft and full of concern.

I didn't want to make a scene so I opened the door and looked into her eyes. Belle must be off playing somewhere because Brie was alone. I put my head down.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my body in a hug, resting her head on my chest. I took a deep breath. Her hair smelled like Coconut Vanilla again. I'm beginning to love this smell; it's comforting.

"I'm sorry Troy. I should tell her now, she needs to know." She started to pull away, but a sudden fear came over me.

What if she doesn't like me when she finds out I'm daddy? What if she'd rather have me as her best friend than her daddy? I grabbed Brie's arm and pulled her back into my chest. "No, no, it's o.k. We can wait a little longer."

She gave me a questioning look. "Troy…"

"No, please, just… it's o.k. We should give her more time, I mean, I did just meet her 2 days ago!" I gave a reassuring smile and she returned with a fake one.

"O.k. but tell me when your ready cuz she really does need to know."

I hugged her tight and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ewww, big blue kiss mommy again." Belle giggled from around the corner.

Brie and I chuckled before pulling away and I picked Belle up, setting her on my hip. "That's not eww. This is eww." I licked the side of her face and she erupted into giggles.

"Eww gross big blue!" She whipped her face and giggled some more. "Mommy, big blue licked my face!" She giggled again.

I smiled at Brie as she laughed as well. "You deserved it!"

Belle started to pout, but since Brie and I were laughing, she soon gave up and laughed again.

When we caught our breath from laughing so hard, we made our way back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Soo, what's the plans for summer?" I asked.

"For summer?" Brie asked confused.

"Ya, is Belle, I mean, little blue, in any summer activities, you know like a parks and Rec. thing?" I remembered being apart of a summer basketball club from age 4 – 12. It was the best way to spend your summer.

"Well actually, no, but that's because we are going to visit grandma next week!" Brie sated, looking over at Belle who was still in my lap, playing with the remote.

"GAMA!!" She cheered clapping her hands.

"You are?" I asked, not even thinking about Brie's and mine's parents. My mom would be thrilled to know I was a dad, I think. "She knows?" I asked, obviously talking about her mother.

"Well, um, sort of. She knows about Belle." Brie started to fidget.

"Does she know I'm her father?" I asked, getting worried about what was going on.

"Yes…but…there's a slight issue." She looked away. This didn't sound good.

"What?"

"Well, um, I had told her that you…um…"

"What?!" I started to panic.

"That you ran when I told you I was pregnant." She looked away, ashamed of herself.

I stared at her in complete shock. She made me look like a bad guy. She made me look like one of those guys that goes out, bangs the girl, gets her pregnant and runs like hell! I didn't do that!

She saw the mixed emotions that were ready to explode from me and sat up straight, placing a hand on my cheek. "Troy, it's o.k., everything will be worked out, and everything will be fine." Her voice was rushed as she tried to calm me down. I was mad, I was disappointed, and mostly, I was terrified!

"Your mother hates me." I whispered, than rolled my head over my shoulders. "OH My GOD! Your mom hates me!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly and pacing around the room. "She's going to kill me." I turned to her. "Do you realize what this means?! She's going to castrate me!" I kept pacing angrily around the room. I was never going to be allowed to visit the grandmother of my child. The women I had grown to love like a second mother. Oh NO! They are leaving next week! I can't let them leave me! What if Brie runs again?!

My anger instantly subsided as I felt a small hand rest on my cheek.

"Troy, I'm sorry, but please put Belle down." Brie pleaded as I looked over and saw Belle still in my arms. She had a look of confusion in her pure blue eyes.

"Why big blue mad?" She said innocently, melting my heart. She had a great power in her, and that was the fact that she could change my mood at the snap of a finger.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I looked from Brie to Belle. I sighed again, letting all my frustrations out and hugged Belle close to me. "I'm not mad. Not anymore at least." I saw Brie relax as she made her way over to stand next to me, placing an arm around my waist. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Hey, no, don't be. You did nothing wrong. I should have told my mom the truth, but I didn't want to be told that I was wrong so I lied. I apologize and I'm sure my mom will forgive you, and me, once she finds out the truth next week."

"Next week?" I almost yelled. "What about right now?!"

"I can't, not over the phone. It'll be easier for her to understand if she sees you with her. I promise, we can work this out!"

I gave a small smile and sighed again. "I hope so. I sure hope so."

**June 14****th**** 8:12 A.M. Montez Apartment**

I breathed in his scent, taking in every bit of him. Sharpay had gladly taken Belle for us and was watching her back at her apartment. Belle has taken a liking to Sharpay and Sharpay seems to have taken a liking for Belle. It works for me cuz now we have a baby sitter for when we want to have our time. Tomorrow we make the trek back to Albuquerque to meet Troy's short doom. My mother will want to rip him apart when she sees him, but hopefully, with Belle in his arms, she will give me a chance to explain everything to her. If I can get her to watch Troy play with Belle, she will see that he loves her more than anything in the world. In the course of 12 hours, Troy seemed to have become a great dad. I thank god for giving Belle a proper family, just like she always needed.

My body was pressed up against his as we laid naked in my bed. Hid hand was resting on my back as he snored away. Even as the most annoying noise come from his mouth, he was still so cute. He looked so peaceful, I sighed and tried to fall back asleep. I loved being in his arms. I haven't felt this safe in years and I've forgotten just how wonderful it feels to be in his arms. Since high school I have loved his embrace, it's just so calming.

The past week has been hectic, trying to figure out where we're going to live and how his basketball career will work with his relationship with Belle. We both want him to be in her life, but he will be away a lot, so I only hope we can get through the tough times. Last night, Troy had made a nice peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich dinner, equipped with milk and cookies. It wasn't a gourmet meal, but it was a Troy Bolton meal, just like he used to make me in college. I love him so much.

I felt his grasp tighten around me and I smiled. "Morning beautiful." He whispered into my head before kissing it.

"Morning wildcat." I squeezed his side again.

"I love it when you call me wildcat." He smiled again.

I kissed his chest and propped my head up. "That's why I call you it." I giggled.

He chuckled and played with my hair. His face got a little serious as he looked me in the eyes again. "You have no idea how much I missed you. It's crazy to have you back, but I'll never let you go. You're mine to keep forever and ever."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. His lips here soft and passionate against mine. "And you're mine forever and ever." I breathed after pulling away. We smiled at each other before I laid my head back down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. We had about 20 minutes before Sharpay was coming back with Belle and I wanted this to last for as long as possible.

**8:15 A.M. Evans Apartments**

"Show me again!" Belle cheered as she watched Sharpay stretch in many different ways. She looked so funny the way she was standing.

She laughed. "You really like yoga don't you?!"

"OGA! OGA!" She cheered as Sharpay stood back up straight and started another stance.

"This is called warrior." She said as she let her right leg jut out in front of her and bent at the knee slightly. Her arms were raised above her head, palms facing.

Belle tried her best too copy Sharpie but with no luck. She would keep falling over and laughing. Yoga was funny. When she fell over for the 4th time, she busted out laughing. "Oga fun Sharpie!!" She cheered.

Sharpay laughed as Belle came running over and pushed her to the ground. "Oh no! You got me." Immediately, Sharpay closed her eyes and pretended to be dead.

"Sharpie?" Belle asked, a little scared. She walked over to Sharpie. "Sharpie did you fall asleep?" Suddenly Sharpay jumped out of her sleep and wrapped her arms around Belle, tossing her in the air and catching her. Belle screamed for joy. "I knew yous was asleep. Silly Sharpie!" She giggled.

They sat there laughing for a minute before Sharpay glanced at the wall clock and noticed it was 8:28. She was supposed to have Belle back by 8:30. "Oh well." She thought. "They will want a little more privacy anyways."

Sharpay sat up, taking Belle with her. "Ready to see mommy and daddy?" She asked, smiling big.

"Me see mommy and big blue, no daddy." She stated giving a questioning look to Sharpie. People kept calling big blue her daddy, but why? Big blue wasn't her daddy, he was better than a daddy she thought, he was her bestest friend. You can't be bestest friends with your daddy!

Sharpay inwardly smacked herself and faked a smile. "BIG BLUE!!" She cheered. She was happy when Belle forgot about the mention of her father and giggled with Sharpays excitement.

Sharpay grabbed the rest of Belle's things and put them back in her overnight bag. She hadn't minded sleeping over with Sharpay, since her mom worked late night shifts. Belle complained when she had to leave with Sharpay after dinner, but when Sharpay mentioned games, all complaints were forgotten. When she finished loading up the rest of her stuff, Sharpay and Belle went out the door and made their way back to home. Hopefully, Troy and Gabriella were pre paired for our grand entry.

**SOOOOO, what you think??!!??!! This chapter is more of a filler about what had happened with Gabriella and her own family. In the next Chapter, they will go and see Brie's family and some stuff will happen, than they will surprise Troy's family and some more stuff will happen!! I have a feeling you all will LOVE the next chapter so ya. Tell me what you think of this one and where you think Troy and Gabriella's issues will take them. I love it when you guys give your own ideas about the stories so ya. Thanks a lot!! SuzzieD!! ; - ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait, but it takes longer to write longer chapters. O.k., so I kind of like this chapter, but that's just because I know what happens in the next couple of chapters so ya. Enjoy!! ;-)**

Chapter 8

**June 18****th**** 11:45 A.M. Private Jet 14 to Albuquerque, New Mexico**

I sat there, sweating like a mad man as I watched the world pass beneath me. We have been on this plane for about 3 hours now and are about to land. Gabriella had agreed to use my private jet and that allowed us plenty of time for sleep and time to pack. I had talked to Chad again yesterday, and mentioned that I was leaving with Brie to visit her mom. He wasn't upset, thank god since I had dragged him all the way here from California, because he and Taylor were getting close like they had in High school. I guess this trip was even better than originally planned.

Tay and Brie had hung out a couple of times throughout the week and Chad and I had a chance to chill again. He was happy for me and finding Brie again, also to find out I had a daughter. While we had talked I had also seen a Chad I hadn't seen since high school when Tay and him had been dating. I could always tell he had been hurting from separating from Tay, but he always held it in. Now, the old old Chad was back.

Belle was sitting to my left, deep in thought as she attempted to color inside the lines. I had managed to hit a Wal-mart and buy her some coloring books to keep her happy. "Look big blue, I color Handy Manny!" She cheered as she lifted the coloring book up so I could see her beautiful masterpiece.

"That's very pretty little blue!" I tried to sound as excited as possible and give a smile as my hands continued to sweat at the thought of meeting Brie's mom again, Belle's grandmother. The last she had heard of me, I had run out on Brie when she told me she was pregnant, obviously that is a complete lie! I never would have run on her like that, but, her mom thought I would.

The seatbelt sign went off as the captain announced that the plane would be landing momentarily. I looked up and noticed Brie making her way back out of the bathroom. "You o.k. Brie?" That was the tenth time she had been in that bathroom. It was starting to worry me.

She sat back down and buckled her seatbelt as she looked up at me and gave an apparently fake smile. It was apparent that she was sick. "Uh, yeah. I hate flying." She muttered for probably the millionth time.

I gave a sympathetic smile before checking Belle for her seatbelt and pre paired to land.

**June 18****th**** 12:03 p.m. Rental Car**

I could feel my temper rising as I watched Troy play with Belle the entire flight. Not once in the whole 3 hour flight did she direct her attention to me. For years it has just been Belle and I, but now that Troy has come back into our lives, everything seems to be about Troy, er, Big Blue! I love Troy with all my heart, but Belle is something even bigger in my life and he is, sort of, not really, taking her away from me. Yes, she snuggles with me at night, and yes, she hugs me first in the morning, but she always talks about him, and where he is, or where he's going. 'Big Blue!' this and 'Big Blue!' that. It's driving me up the wall. She's supposed to love me more! I've been there for her longer, though it's my own fault, but still. I'm her mother!

"Brie? Is everything o.k.?" Troy's whisper filled my ears as we made our out off the interstate entering our little neighborhood. The car ride had been fairly quiet, causing me to stay deep in thought.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll be o.k." Hopefully seeing my mom will help ease my stress. Maybe she'll even be able to help me understand what's going on in my head.

He squeezed my hand with his free one. "Are you sure?" I was glad his eyes were on the road and not me, that way I didn't have to force out a fake smile when he could always read them.

"Yeah, it was just long flight. My stomach's still a little queasy." I grabbed my stomach remembering how long and horrible the flight had been. I've never been a flyer, I learned that on my first flight to Minnesota 5 years ago, but I had figured I was getting sick because I was pregnant. Guess not.

"Everything will be fine." His voice cracked and I could tell her was extremely nervous about meeting my mom again. His sweaty palms gave him away. I would be terrified if I was in his place; my mom gives no mercy to people who hurt me, so I should probably stand in front of him when she answers the door.

We stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, which was only a few minutes, to await the fate of Troy Bolton, A.K.A. big blue.

**June 18****th**** 12:47 p.m. Montez Home**

My hands were sweating again as my heart raced at about a million miles per minute. I was standing in the living room of Brie's mom's house, Belle in my arms. Brie was standing in front of me as I held Belle closer to my body. For some reason I felt as if someone was going to rip her from my arms and never give her back. Belle had fallen asleep in the car so she was fast asleep.

Brie's mom was staring at me, anger in her eyes as I tried my best to keep my eyes from meeting hers. She was pissed, I was sure about that, and the only thing keeping Janelle from attacking me was extremely small Brie.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings and noticed everyone in the room filled with many different expressions. I remembered Juan, Alex, James, Sasha, and Jasmine; her cousins; they were standing at the far end of the room. They all remembered me and were extremely pissed. Who I guessed where the Aunt and Uncle of whom took her in, where pissed, standing next to her cousins, but her other Aunts and Uncles just looked puzzled about why half the room was pissed. Most of the family was on the far end of the room and more started to pile in when all the voices stopped when we entered the room, curious at who had entered.

I swallowed hard and made sure Belle was still asleep as I took another quick sweep at the room. Maybe someone was happy to see me, maybe someone would cry next to Brie at my funeral. Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but if you could see these expressions, you would be thinking about your funeral too.

A small boy walked up to me. I gripped Belle even tighter, if that was possible and took a very small step to the side. He looked overly pleased to see me. Maybe there was someone happy to see me. "You, you, you're Troy Bolton!" He exclaimed. About 5 people looked at me wide eyed, happy, while the rest of the room started to edge their way closer to me. I immediately turned belle away from them, taking a glance at the front door which was still wide open, clocking how fast I could jump in the car with both Brien and Belle without being mobbed by angry relatives.

Brie raised her arms up and stepped back, blocking their way to me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, this is not what you think!" She exclaimed. I noticed her chest rising just as rapidly as mine was.

The relatives I didn't know all backed off while Brie's mom and her cousins stood their ground. Brie's mom stood further forward and glared at Brie. "Why the hell is he here!" She asked furious. I swallowed hard and took another glance at the front door. If I darted now maybe Brie Belle and I could escape with minor injuries.

"Momma, its o.k." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Will you all please relax so I can explain." She eyed her mother and cousins. I kept my arms safely around Belle.

"You expect us to relax while you bring this piece of shit into your mother's home!" The eldest cousin, Alex, growled through his teeth.

"You will relax so I can explain!" Brie snapped and I carefully moved my left hand out to place it on Brie's shoulder, causing her to relax a bit. Nothing would get settled if she only yelled back at them, and at this rate, I would fear my life for the next 2 hours.

Her cousins all backed off a bit while her mother stood her ground. "Momma, please." Brie begged."

She obviously saw the desperation in Brie's eyes as she stepped away, walking into the kitchen. Brie turned and gave me a sympathetic look before turning and following her mother into the kitchen. Slowly, I followed right behind and tried my best not to look at her cousins as we walked past them. I'm sure they were giving me the death stare. I could have been hearing things, but I could have sworn Juan growled at me. When we entered the kitchen, Brie and her mother sat at the table while I made myself comfortable leaning up against the wall.

"Troy, please sit down." Brie stated pointing to a vacant seat at the table. I glanced at her mother and quickly removed any thought about taking a seat at the table. Brie shot a look at her mother. "Momma!"

"Gabby, I'm not going to like him anymore than I did 2 minutes ago, no matter how the story goes!" Her mother was staring at me, her eyes dark.

"I LIED!!" Brie screamed, causing both her mother and I to jump a bit. Belle started to stir so I hugged her closer, forcing her to fall back asleep.

"What!?" Janelle breathed, looking now from me and Belle, to extremely nervous Brie.

"I said, I lied." She spoke a little softer now.

"What do you mean you lied?" Janelle asked again, worried this time.

Brie took a deep breath and glanced over at Belle and I before turning back to her mother and putting her head down. I wanted to be there next to her, comforting her and letting her know that everything was going to be fine, but life sounded better than death.

"Troy…" She paused, swallowing hard. "I…never told…Troy." She breathed barely over a whisper. She took another deep breath. "I was scared when I found out about being pregnant so I ran." I decided to ignore the fear inside me and stepped closer to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She placed a hand on mine and decided to continue when her mother said nothing. "For some reason, I had told myself that Troy wouldn't accept a baby at that stage in his career and I didn't want to jeopardize his future…" I cringed at the thought of her running away because she cared about my future. "I ran to Auntie Lucy and Jacob, telling them the same as I told you."

Janelle barely even blinked as Brie continued her story. "Just a couple of weeks ago, Troy showed up in Wisconsin to help a friend move and he ran into Belle. He didn't know who she was and she didn't know him either, but somehow they bonded in the few moments they were together. I guess Belle asked him to come to her birthday party and he decided to show up. Thank god for that or else Troy and I would have never met, again."

She glanced back up at me and smiled. "He has barely let me out of his sight since that day." She let out a soft chuckle and I smiled. "You see, momma, Troy never knew I was pregnant, I never told him. One day while he was gone, I packed up all my stuff and jumped on the first flight to Minnesota. I never even told him I was leaving, I just left."She stared right at her mother and sighed. "Troy did nothing wrong, it was all me. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I messed up." I squeezed her shoulder letting her know everything was fine.

We both looked at her mom, who's head was down, taking in every word. I loosened up a bit as I noticed her shoulders relax and her face become more calm. She looked up at Brie and me and gave a small smile. Her eyes drifted down to Belle and she finally took in the fact that Belle had been in my arms the entire time. She watched as I smoothly changed Belles position in my arms to allow blood flow back into my upper arm. Belle started to whine a little so I whispered soothing words into her ear to help her fall back asleep. I noticed a small smile form on the corner of Janelle's lips and I smiled back as I started to sway side to side to help Belle stay asleep., one hand supporting her head.

She looked back at Brie and scrunched her eyebrows as if she was trying hard to focus on a small dot on Brie's face. "So…that's why you didn't want me racking havoc on the Bolton family?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

My eyes shot wide and she looked up meeting my eyes again and chuckled. " I wasn't going to do anything, I was just pissed that you would do such a thing, though you didn't." As if she remembered what we were originally talking about, Janelle shot an angry look at Brie. "Why would you do such a thing?!" Brie looked down at the table. "Troy had a right to know he had a child and I deserved the truth. You lied to everyone!" Janelle started to grow aggravated again.

I decided to step in, speaking for the first time since Brie and mine's conversation on the way here. I sat down next to Brie, Belle sound asleep in my arms, and reached for Brie's hand. "She's been in enough stress about her actions for now. We talked about it and we've decided to forget the past and move on. I finally have her back and that's all that matters." My voice started to sound rushed as I said the last part.

Janelle looked at me a little confused. "You…finally…have her back?" She dragged out the word finally and tried to figure out what that meant.

I decided it was my turn to show her just how dedicated I was to my new family. "Ever since Brie left, I have been trying to find her and now, with the help of little blue, I have my heart back with a few extra pieces to spare." I smiled at Brie and kissed the top of Belle's head. They were my girls and I would never hurt them or let them go.

Janelle smiled at me and sighed. "Well, I guess I have some apologizing to do."

I shook my head. "No, don't. I completely understand why you wanted to castrate me." We all laughed causing Belle to stir again. I looked over at Brie for an answer on what to do with her and she smiled. "I would love to have some blood flow back in my arm."

Brie giggled and looked over at her mother. "Does the spare room still have a small bed in it?"

Not taking her eyes off of Belle and I, she just nodded and I stood up. I placed a kiss on Brie's head. "I'll be right back."

"K." She smiled again and I made my way out of the kitchen into the all too familiar hallway.

**June 18****th**** 1:23 p.m. Montez Home**

I watched Troy walk out of the kitchen I turned back to my mother. The conversation hadn't been as bad as I thought, but she made me realize that I had lied to everyone. I mean, I knew I lied to everyone, but the way she said it made me realize the full extent of what I had done. The looks on every ones faces when they recognized Troy was a mixture of fury and confusion. Mostly everyone knew who he was and our past, but the others only knew him as Troy Bolton, L.A. forward. Little Tommy was the only one to egnolige Troy as a good guy, buy it caused everyone to edge closer to us. I never thought my family would be THAT protective of me. I couldn't help but smile knowing I would be taken' care of in any shape or form. Troy would save me from myself and my family would save me from Troy, which shouldn't need to happen.

"I cease to understand the point of you lying, but there's time to talk later." Janelle smiled and I returned the smile. Finally, we stood up and gave each other a well needed hug. "Why did you have to move so far away. I miss seeing you all the time."

I felt bad for having left my mother, my best friend, back here in Albuquerque, but at the time it seemed to be my only choice. Maybe one day I'll return here and let Belle have the same education as my two years at East high. "I'm sorry momma, I miss you too."

A throat being cleared sounded and I turned to see Troy, smiling at us. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No no, come here Troy." I shot a questioning look at my mom and then looked back at Troy who seemed glued to his spot. The woman that was going to eat him alive wanted a hug from him. She laughed. "Oh come now, I'm not going to hurt you. It's been far too long Troy. I'd be lying if I didn't say I missed you a little bit. You had seemed to make our home a second of your own back then."

Troy smiled, obviously remembering far more than my mother knew about. Troy had spent many nights in my room, only a few was my mother aware of. He cautiously moved from the doorway and gave my mother a giant hug. He was significantly taller than her, but he managed to shrink a bit to let her wrap her arms around him. "It has been too long hasn't it Mrs. Montez."

She pulled away and smiled as Troy made his way over to me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. "Please, call me mom."

We both chuckled. "O.k., mom." We all laughed at how funny it sounded, but we managed.

"Alright, let's get this party started. It's not every day your own mother turns 50!" She led us back out and into the living room where the rest of the family calmly awaited to hear what was going on.

**June 18****th**** 5:33 p.m. Montez Home**

"Higher Big blue! Higher!" Belle cheered as I pushed her higher on the swings. She had awoken a couple of hours ago, and after getting some food in her system, she seemed to be on hyper mode. This girl hasn't stopped moving since we fed her some cake. Note to self, Belle only eats cake at her own birthday parties! I chuckled at the thought of a crazy Belle running around at all her friend's birthday parties. "What so funny big blue?" Belle asked as she came back towards me and I wrapped my arms around her body, causing her to burst out laughing.

"That's what's so funny!" I lifted her off the swing and spun around in circles. "Are you dizzy?!" I cheered as she giggled louder.

"NO!" She giggled and I set her down, running as fast as possible away from her. She stopped for a second before trying to advance, only to step over her other foot sending her crashing to the ground. She busted out laughing when everyone else around us laughed to. I walked back up to her and picked her up, flipping her over my shoulder and carrying her around the yard as if she was a package.

"Troy!" Brie giggled from across the yard. She was sitting at a patio table with her mom and a couple of other cousins. "That's not funny!"

I laughed as Brie attempted not to laugh at us. "It's not funny huh?!" I stalked up to Brie and set Belle down. Thankfully she ran over to her grandma as if she knew what I was doing.

"Troy NO!" Brie screamed as I picked her up and ran around the yard. "TROY!!!" She protested again, but her giggling was enough to send me spinning in circles. "Ahhh!! Troy!" She laughed. Everyone in the back yard was watching us, laughing. I immediately stopped spinning and set Brie down, running away. She knew the affects of spinning so she just stood there, arms crossed. Eventually, the world spinning around her was too much as she staggered to the side before stumbling over her feet. "Ugh! TROY!!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah what?" Belle asked from next to me. I laughed at how serious she was.

Brie stood back up and whipped her jeans. "Look what you made me do! Now I have grass stains on my brand new jeans." She whined I felt a little bad. I knew she didn't like being center of attention, but I'm just in such a good mood.

I jumped off the patio and headed over to Brie. "I'm sorry baby." I tried hard to hold back a chuckle.

She stood up straight and smacked me across the arm. "Ugh! What am I going to do with you?!" She pouted and I grabbed her by the waist.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Anything you want."

She wiggled out of grasp and smacked me again, not as hard this time. "Hey." I laughed.

"You are impossible Bolton!" She stormed over to Belle and placed her in her lap.

"Mommy o.k.?" Belle asked, concerned about her mother's well being.

Brie glared up at me and grinned before whispering something into Belle's ear. Belle giggled and jumped off of Brie's lap and ran over to me. I picked her up and set her on my hip. "Big Blue stinky!!" She giggled, reciting what her mother had told her to say.

I pouted for a second and set Belle down. She wasn't very happy about that. "No, I can't pick you up if I'm stinky."

"No, I just kid, big blue no stinky!" She tried to wrap her arms around my leg but I took off in to the yard, her right on my tail. She continued to chase me around the yard.

--

"Why does she call him big blue and not daddy?" Mom mother asked, concerned about the whole situation.

I sighed, not exactly knowing how to explain it. 'Well, when Belle ran into Troy, she couldn't remember his name so she just called him big blue. In return, he called her little blue and the names just stuck. She's caught me calling him Troy and she only gets mad at me saying her daddies name is Troy and big blue is not Troy." I looked over at the two running around in the yard. "It breaks my heart to see him when she calls him big blue and not daddy . I mean, he's o.k. with her calling him big blue, but…" I paused remembering that day. "She held up one of Troy's senior pictures to his face and said that he wasn't the person in the picture, meaning he wasn't her daddy. He was so crushed by that, but he's slowly coming along. I want to tell her now, but Troy's afraid that she won't like him once she finds out that he's her father."

My mom placed her hand on mine and gave me a reassuring smile. "If she warmed up to Troy within 3 minutes of meeting him , then she'll come to terms on him being her father."

I sighed and watched Troy fall on his back while Belle pushed him over backwards. She busted into giggles as Troy lifted her up with his feet and pretended she was an airplane. "I sure hope so."

**SOOOOOOOOOOO, What you think??!!! I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter, the same applies to my other story I Wish I Could Love You. I'm getting nervous that you guys are getting bored with my stories. If this is so, let me know, but I'm excited about the next two chapters so you don't have to worry about that. Please keep reviewing, I appreciate it, and also, let me know what you think about my other story I Wish I could Love you. I think o only got about 4 reviews so ya. I need to know what you guys think. Thanks Again!!! SuzzieD!! ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait. I lost all sense of where I was going with this story for a bit so I apologize. I sort of like this chapter, plus it fills in some stuff for next chapter and sets up the next chapter so yeah. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 9

**June 19****th**** 12:34 A.M. Montez Home**

I sat on the familiar bed and watched her. She looked so flawless as she stood in the connecting bathroom and carefully brushed out every inch of her hair. There's no doubt in this world that I love her and always will. I noticed the sides of her lips curve into smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"You're staring at me." She chuckled without even glancing over at me. Still, I noticed her cheeks flush a bright red with embarrassment. It's amazing to me how she's oblivious to what she does to me.

"I'm sorry." My gaze still never left her. I feel tranced in her presence.

Her smile widened as she grabbed a hair tie from the sink and started to pull her hair back into a messy bun. When she finished, she turned and looked over at me. She was wearing Tinker Bell Pajama bottoms and a green tank top.

She started to play with her hair again. "What? Is there something on my face?"

I chuckled and, using my head, motioned for her to come over. She smiled and cut the bedroom lights before heading over towards me. She carefully kneeled between my legs and smiled up at me. Her face sparkled as the moonlight danced across her face.

"Is everything o.k.?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

Carefully, I moved a hair that threatened to cover her beautiful face and tucked it behind a ear. I glanced down and noticed the 'T'. Reaching down, I rubbed my thumb over the red stone and smiled.

"I remember when I gave this to you. I was so nervous, but I wanted to claim you as mine." I chuckled. "I'd have been dammed if any other guy was going to even glance at you that summer."

She slipped her hand into mine and kissed the back of my hand. My breath hitched in my throat. "I'll never forget that summer. I relationship shook a little at the beginning but it ended up being the best summer ever." She glanced up at me and smiled. "It was my first summer in one place and I got to spend it with you."

I smiled and kissed her hand. "I really am sorry about that. I was such a jerk and I never meant to hurt you. That's the thing I would ever want to do. I was young and just plain stupid."

She stood up and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. Just as soon as they were, they were off again. "I love you Wildcat."

I placed my hand on her cheek using my thumb to stroke the side of her face. I still can't believe that I have her back. "I love you too Gabriella. I always have and always will." I leaned over and rested my head against her stomach. I smiled as I felt her stoke the back of my head.

She turned away after a few seconds and smiled at me. "We should probably get some sleep. If we're going to meet your mom tomorrow, then we'll need some rest."

I smiled back and followed her lead as she crawled onto the bed, getting under the covers. I laid down next to her. After settling herself beneath the sheets, she cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest, a small arm wrapped around my stomach. I had one arm wrapped around her and the other comfortably behind my head. I slowly breathed in her scent, her hair smelling of vanilla and coconuts again. I love it.

There's something in the way she simply is that drives me crazy. Even the smallest things like the way she subconsciously plays with a single strand of hair when she's thinking or the way her cheeks redden when she's embarrassed like she did tonight. Even now as she sleeps, there's a small smile on her lips. All of it amazes me and all of it is mine. Mine to love till the day I die.

I smiled as I remembered that I not only have Brie to love till the day I die, but also Belle. In so many ways, Belle is like me. She'll scratch the back of her neck when she's nervous. Her smile is even a little crooked just like mine. Let's not forget the fact that her eyes are as blue, if not even bluer, than mine, along with her dirty blonde hair.

With as similar as she is to me, she's even more like her mother. She has her curly hair and her Giggle. She has Brie's high pitched voice and is strong just like her. She knows just how to make me smile and knows when I'm sad.

"Big Blue! Big Blue!!" Belle's cries could be heard from across the hall. From the sound of her voice, she obviously had a bad dream. This was my chance to do my first big fatherly act. Saving my baby girl from a bad dream.

Carefully as not to wake Brie, I slipped out of bed and quickly made my way over to her bedroom. It broke my heart to see her sitting there, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. Quickly, I made my way over to her bed and sat down. She crawled into my lap and cried into my shoulder. I wanted to cry just seeing her like this.

"Shh, shh, baby what's wrong?" I stroked her hair trying to calm her sobs.

"A-are y-you l-leaving big b-blue?" She cried into shoulder.

My heart literally broke. She dreamed that I had left. "No, no, of course not baby girl. I would never leave you." I held her closer to my body as the thought of even attempting to leave her or her leave me entered my mind. "Not for anything in the world. I love you too much."

She pulled away and I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. "Big Blue really REALLY love little blue?" She asked making sure I wasn't lying.

I whipped away a new tear that rolled down her cheek. "Of course I do. I love you more than anything in the whole world."

She smiled and sniffed. "Even more than Auntie Sharpie?"

I chuckled. "Even more than Auntie Sharpie." It was cute how should couldn't pronounce Sharpay's name right.

I chuckled again as she looked down deep in thought. "Even more than food?"

"I would starve for you." Using my index finger I poked her nose and she giggled. My heart skipped 2 beats.

**June 19****th**** 1:12 A.M. Montez Home**

I frowned as I reached over and noticed the empty space that filled Troy's spot on the bed. I had fallen asleep in his arms and now he was gone.

"Pst, Gabriella." My mom's voice silently filled the room. I turned over and saw her standing in the doorway a large smile on her face. "You have to come see this."

I shrugged and hopped out of bed. "What's going on?"

"Shh, quiet." She took my hand and started to lead me to Belle's door.

"IS she o.k.?" I quickly whispered, afraid of something being wrong with her.

My mom smiled back at me and shook her head. "Yes, now listen."I gave her a questioning look before focusing my ears in the room.

"Even more than food?"

"I would starve for you."

I shot a look at my mom. Why was Troy telling her that he would starve for her? What was going on? I heard her giggle and Troy chuckle.

"Even more than basketball?"

"Even more than basketball."

"Even more than ice cream?"

I heard Troy chuckle again. "Little Blue, I love you more than life itself."

I gasped as I realized what was going on. She was asking him how much he loved her and he was answering every question.

"And big blue will never leave me?" She asked, her voice so small and innocent.

There was a small pause and I heard Troy take a deep breath. "Baby girl, I would never leave you." His voice was shaking as if he was trying to hold back crying. My heart broke. That question meant more to Troy than Belle would ever know. Him leaving her wasn't an issue. The issue was he feared I would leave him again. The truth was, I don't think I ever could that again, I think. I hope not.

From the sound of it, Troy had decided to stay in her room and sleep there. I turned to my mom and saw tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

He shook her head and motioned for me to go back into my old bedroom. When we reached the room, she shut the door and cried some more. I made my way over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Momma, what's wrong?"

She sniffed. "He reminds me of your father. Your father would always wake up when he heard you crying and would comfort you." I closed my eyes remembering those nights when I was little. I was such a daddy's girl. Sometimes I would just cry so he would come and spend the night with me. I loved him so much. It killed me when he died. "I'll never forget this one night." She pulled away and made her way over to my bed and sat down. I sat down next to her. "You were about Belle's age so it was around the time that he was gone a lot traveling. He had just gotten home and we were just laying in the bed when you started crying for him. He couldn't have gotten out of bed faster to comfort you. I silently followed him and listened to your conversation."

I may have only been about 5, but I still remembered that night.

_Gabriella jerked awake from a bad dream and started crying instantly. What felt like seconds, her father burst into the room and made his way over to her._

"_Baby girl, what's wrong?" _

_She crawled into his arms and hugged him tight. "Daddy gonna leave me!"_

_He held her tighter and kissed her head. He couldn't tell her no because he would have to leave again for work, but he wanted to reassure her that he would always be with her. "I'll never leave you."_

"_But why daddy leave all the time?"_

_He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I may leave for a little while, but I'll always come back." He shifted her in his lap so she was sitting sideways across him and forced her to lean her head against his chest. "You hear that?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's my heart. It only beats for you."_

_She used her small hand to reach and touch where her own heart would be. "And mine?"_

"_What do you think?" He asked, smiling big._

_She smiled up at him. "It to only beat for daddy."_

_He smiled and hugged her tight. "That's my girl."_

I miss him soo much. I still can't believe that he's been gone for almost 17 years now. Ican't help but smile knowing that Troy and Belle will have a close relationship just like mine and my fathers.

"You see, Belle woke up crying because she thought Troy had left and he told her he could never do that because he loved her too much." She smiled at me. "There's nothing more important than a father daughter relationship. I have no doubts that Troy will be a great father."

I smiled back at my mom. "Me neither mom. Me neither."

She smiled back at me and started to head back to her room. "Try and get some sleep. You look exhausted." I just nodded my head and watched her as she left the room.

I stood in my place for what felt like forever before I finally decided to go back to her room. As quietly as I could, I opened her bedroom door and smiled. Troy was sprawled out on the small bed while Belle cuddled into his side, her small arms trying to wrap around his body. I knew he was still awake because he smiled at me while he played with bells curls.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Silently, I shut the door and tiptoed over to the bed. There was some space between him and the wall so I crawled up the bed till I was right next to him. Making myself comfortable, I snaked my arm around him as well and rested my head on his shoulder. It was just the three of us, one family together. I only hope that we can stay like this forever.

**June 19****th**** 12:43 p.m. Bolton House**

My heart raced with excitement as I jogged up the familiar pathway. It has been 5 years since I've really seen my parents and I've missed them like crazy.

"Big Blue, slow down!" Belle giggled as she bounced in my arms. She was going to get to meet her other grandparents. This has to be one of my most proudest moments ever. Today, I'm going to get to show off my daughter to my parents, though she will come as a great shock. Knowing my mother though, she'll warm up to Belle immediately.

"Troy, wait up!" Brie giggled a short distance behind me.

I was just so happy. I had the best night of my life, I'm getting to see my parents again and It's just a beautiful day. "Sorry." I stopped at the door and smiled back at Brie.

She giggled again. "You can't forget about me!"

I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I could never forget you."

She just giggled and so did Belle. "Big blue silly!" I poked her nose and she giggled.

"Here" I handed Brie Belle and smiled. "I'm going in first, than when I give the signal, put Belle down." I looked at Belle and smiled. "When mommy puts you down, I want you to run into the house and jump into my arms, o.k."

She just giggled. "O tay Big blue!"

I chuckled again and took a deep breath. "Troy, don't you think that maybe your mom will have a heart attack with a grown man barging into her house?!"

I smiled again and grabbed the door knob, letting myself into the house. I really should tell my mom that she needs to keep the house locked up. Just as I opened the door, I could hear my mom in the kitchen.

"Jack? Is that you?" She called. I smiled big knowing she would freak when she realized it was me walking into the house. Quietly I made my way over to the entrance to the kitchen and stopped, but swung my arm out so she could see that someone was standing there. "Jack?" She sounded worried.

I took one last big breath and stepped into the entry way. "Hey mom. Make any good snacks today?" I casually made my way to the counter and waited for her to freak.

By the time I made it to the counter, which didn't take long, she screamed. "TROY!!" I don't know how she did it, but she was in my arms in seconds. I held her tight. I missed my mom soo much it's not even funny. I feel bad for having pushed them out of my life, but now that I have a family of my own, I will make sure they are a part of everything.

"Hey mom. I missed you." She was shorter than me so I had to lean down a bit to speak into her ear.

"Oh my god, Troy! My baby boy! You're home!" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying. I pulled back and saw that my assumption was correct.

"Yes I am."

She cupped my face with her hands and smiled again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I missed you soo much."

I smiled. Then she smacked my arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

She whipped her tears and pointed a finger at me. "That's for not calling or visiting."

I smiled and so did she. "I'm sorry mommy."

She chuckled. "What do you want?!" We both laughed remembering all the times back in high school that I would call her mommy to try and get something. We gave each other another hug. "So, what has my basketball superstar son been up to?"

I smiled big. "Well, actually, I have someone I would like you to meet. She means the absolute world to me and I know she will to you too." I looked over at the kitchen entry way and smiled. "Belle!"

She looked at me confused as I stepped to the side and waited for her to come running. I smiled big as I heard her small footsteps quickly make their way into the kitchen. She giggled when she saw me and I kneeled down so she could run into my arms. She jumped into them and I lifted her up before spinning around in a circle. When I stopped, I turned and looked at my mother. Her eyes were locked on Belle, confusion, yet understanding in her eyes.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Isabelle, my daughter."

My mom's eyes shot up to meet mine. "You, you, your da-daughter?"

She looked at the two of them. She had his eyes, his nose, his chin even. Her hair was the same color and she had his smile. She fit perfectly against his hip and rested her head on his shoulder as she stared back at her grandmother.

"Yeah, mom. She's my daughter." My voice was softer.

She took a deep breath and shook her head in amazement. "But, I mean, wow, I mean, how?"

I chuckled. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other…"

She chuckled. "I know how it happened, but I mean…"

I chuckled again. "I know." I looked over at the kitchen entry way and saw Brie standing there, nervous. "Mom, you remember Gabriella right?"

She turned around and looked at Brie. "Wow, Gabriella?! I thought you left?"

Brie turned her gaze to her feet and sighed. "I did, but Troy found me, and Belle." She looked back up at me and I gave her an encouraging smile.

I could see my mom was struggling a bit with all the info, so I decided to step in. "And now I have Belle." I tickled her and she busted out into giggles.

"Big blue! Stop it!" She giggled.

My mom chuckled and I looked up at her. "Belle, this is your other grandma."

In excitement, Belle lifted her head off my shoulder and giggled. "I have two gammas!?"

"Yep!" I set her down and she grabbed onto my leg, unsure of what to think of my mom.

My mom kneeled down and held her arms out for Belle. "Hey Belle, I'm your grandma."

I guess the softness of my mom's voce was enough for her because she released her grip on my legs and ran over to her. My mom lifted her up into the air and set her on her hip.

Belle took about a minute to look over this new person and smiled. "Me like gamma." With that, she threw her arms around her and giggled. "I love you gamma."

I sighed and smiled as my mom hugged her back. Finally, everyone knew everyone and things were at peace. There were no more secrets, except the fact that Belle still didn't know that I was her father. Hopefully that issue will be taken care of and soon.

**June 20****th**** 1:44 P.M. Tree House**

I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the music fill my ears. 'Just Wanna be with you' played out of the stereo. I remembered recording the song with Troy when we were doing rehearsals for the spring musical senior year. No one but us knew that we recorded it, along with a few others that we had remembered and wrote ourselves. We ended up putting them all on this CD that Troy found in his closet along with his other high school memorabilia. My favorite song was next. It was the song that both Troy and I wrote ourselves. It was also the song that he sang to me when he showed up at Stanford for Prom. I'll never forget that night.

I could feel Troy's breath on the back of my neck as we both leaned up against the far wall and listened to the music. It was Troy's idea to come up here after putting Belle down for a quick nap. The last couple of days have been crazy for all of us. She had fallen asleep early and we wanted to have some time by ourselves. Troy and his dad were supposed to play some basketball later and his mom was doing some last minute cooking for father's day tomorrow.

I can't help but feel sad. I know that Troy's hurting. He has been since his mother brought up the fact that tomorrow was father's day. He's a father, but the one person he wants to have recognize that is Belle and she still doesn't know. Maybe by some act of god she will realize that Troy's her father and we won't have to try and have that awkward conversation with a 4 year old. I know it's too much to ask, but maybe. Anything's possible right?

I leaned back closer to Troy and sighed. Neither of us has spoken for a couple of minutes, we're just taking in each other's presence. The song changed and I smiled. We haven't made it official, but both of us recognize this song as our song; the song that we will dance to at our wedding, which I hope happens. I sang along, somehow remembering every word.

"_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step."_

I felt Troy move from behind me and stand up. He reached out his hand and I took it standing up as well.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide."_

He positioned our arms in the right spot and started to dance the familiar steps.

"_Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget, to keep dancing wherever we go next. It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million of chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance, can I have this dance."_

Just as he was about to sing his verse, the memory of the first night he sang this to me filled my mind. It was at Stanford and he was so handsome in his black suite that I had picked out for him. It was the perfect prom.

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn, will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all. And you can't keep us apart, 'cause my heart is wherever you are."_

This song means so much to the both of us, even now. When we had written it, we just wanted reassurance that the struggles of senior year and graduation couldn't break us apart, but now it means our love can survive anything, even 5 years apart. We have a real true love and nothing can break us apart.

We continued to dance and sing to the song till it ended. When it did, we both stared into each others eyes. It's as if being silent said everything. We didn't need to speak to one another to know we cared about the other. We both just smiled and I rested my cheek against his heart. I felt his lips on my head and I smiled again. We were going to be just fine, I just knew it.

**June 19****th**** 4:27 P.M. Bolton House**

"Ha! 8-15!" I caught the ball as it fell through the net and smiled at my dad.

"Nice, but you do realize that I have the 15 right?!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, but 8 is allot for me right now. I'm not the same man I was 10 years ago!" He laughed and made his way over to the side lines to grab his water bottle. "Man I wish I was your age again!"

We both laughed and I took a seat next to him on the ground. "Nah, your still the same guy, just 10 years older." I chuckled.

He cringed. "Thanks. I wanted to remember that I'm an old fart!"

We laughed again and I shook my head. "You're exactly that same as I remember. I'm sorry about loosing contact with you and mom. I have no excuse."

He sighed and looked over at me. "Troy, there's two things I learned from you while you were in high school. One, was the fact that no matter how hard I tried, you were always going to better at basketball than me, and Two." He paused and looked me right in the eyes. "That you and Gabriella were meant to be." He shook his head. "I saw how you were together than and I see how you are now and it just makes sense. I can't even imagine the amount of pain you must have been in when she left out of the blue like that. I'm sure I would have acted the same way you did. I'm sure we reminded you of her in some way and just wanted to keep as far a distance form Albuquerque as possible. I don't blame you." He sighed again and shoved my arm with his elbow. "Just don't push us out again, got it?!"

I chuckled again. "Got it."

"Alright!" He slowly got up from the ground and picked up the basketball, shooting a nice three pointer. "You see, I can do it without you, then you show up and I'm thrown all out of wack!" I chuckled again and stood up as well. He looked at me. "So, what's the deal again with Belle only calling you Big Blue? And what's with the nickname?"

I sighed and looked away. "Long story short, um, I ran into her at a resort in Wisconsin and shed couldn't remember my name so she just called me big blue because of my eyes. It was so cute, and at the time I didn't know she was my daughter so ya, the name stuck."

He nodded. "O.k., so why doesn't she call you dad?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, she doesn't know that I'm her dad."

"What?! How could she not know? Why haven't you told her?!" He was extremely confused.

I shook my head and switched my stance so I was putting all my weight on my right foot. "She thinks her father is someone else. She has my senior picture and in the picture my hair is pulled back and now it's just down. She doesn't understand and she's in so much love with Big blue that I'm afraid she'll hate me when she finds out Big blue is her father." I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes so I quickly blinked hoping they will disappear.

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it. "If she loves you that much, she won't hate you. No matter who you are, as long as you're in her life, I'm sure it won't matter."

I smiled at him. "Thanks dad."

"No problem." Wanting to lighten the mood, he bounced the basketball and smiled. "Now let's see if you can still shoot more free throws than your old man!"

**June 20****th**** 5:02 P.M. Bolton House**

Bell had finally woken up from her nap and slowly tiptoed out of the room. She was about to make her way into the living room when she noticed a picture up high on the wall. It was a picture of her father, the same one her mommy had given her. Belle smiled. Sure the man in the picture was her daddy, but big blue was like a daddy to her. He did things with her that her friends from schoo,d daddy's did with them. He took her to the park and played with her all the time. He called her his baby girl and everything. Belle liked being called his baby girl and didn't bother to correct him that her nick name was little blue. Big blue told her he loved her and so did her friends daddy's. He might as well just be her daddy.

"You like the pictures?" A voice asked from behind her.

She jumped a little and smiled when she saw her new gamma standing behind her. She held her arms up for her gamma to pick her up and smiled when she did. "Gamma, why daddy on your wall?"

"Well, that's because I'm your daddy's mommy."

"You are? But I saught you was big blues mommy?" She was confused? How could her daddy and big blue have the same mommy?

"Baby." She sighed and looked Belle right in the eyes. "Big blue is daddy."

"No he not, Big blue is big blue. Daddy is daddy. They not same person."

She smiled at Belles observation. "Baby, what is your daddy's name?"

"Daddy name Troy."

"Yes, and what is big blue's name?"

Belle didn't know what to say. She only knew Big blue as bog blue. Then she remembered how her mommy was always calling Big blue Troy and Troy was her daddy's name.

Her gamma smiled. "Big blue's name is Troy too. You see Belle, Big Blue and Daddy are the same person."

Belle looked outside and saw Big blue playing basketball outside. He used his hand to move some hair out of face and Belle's eyes went wide. Big Blue looked just like daddy. No, Big blue was daddy. She wondered if Big blue knew he was her daddy.

"Does Big blue know?" She asked.

"Does big Blue know what?"

"That he my daddy?"

Her gamma smiled big. "I don't know Belle. You should ask him."

Belle smiled big and shook her head. "No, me wait to tell him."

**O.k. so I was going to keep going this chapter, but I'm going to wait to put it on the next chapter. I apologize again for the long wait, but the next chapter should be out tonight if not tomorrow afternoon. Part of it is already written so ya. So yeah, tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Also, High School's Past should be updated soon. I'm working on it right now. I wish I could love you is also a working progress. Bringing down the man Chapter 2 is almost finished so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! It helps get the chapters out faster!! Thanks!! SuzzieD**


	10. Chapter 10

**YEAH!!! I actually got a chapter out when I said it would!!! I'm sooo proud of myself right now!! Hehehe. SO yeah, this is the chapter that I have been waiting for to happen. I was sooo excited to write this one!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 10

**June 20****st**** 10:23 P.M. Bolton House**

"Catch me mommy!" Belle cheered as she ran into the bedroom. Troy and his father were outside playing basketball while I decided to give Belle a bath. Somehow she managed to get meatloaf on the back of her head. How kids that I'll never know. You'd think we would remember how we did things when we were that age! Oh well. "Mommy? Why you not catch Belle?"

I turned into the bedroom and smiled. Belle was standing in the middle of the room with her lower lip popped out. She's just soo adorable. "Because it's time to take a bath!" I cheered.

Belle shrieked and tried to run out of the room but I was able to sneak my arms around her and lift her up into the air. "No Bath, No bath!!" She protested with a few giggles.

I lowered her and blew raspberries on her stomach. She busted into more giggles and I laughed too. I carried her into the bathroom and shut the door behind me so she couldn't escape. "Muwahahahaha!! Belle can't get away now can you!" I tried to sound evil, but only caused her to laugh even more. I chuckled and started the bathtub.

"Mommy, where daddy at?" She asked innocently.

I turned and looked at her. What do I say? Should I tell her that Troy's her daddy? "Hunny…" I reached out for her and hugged her. "Daddy…"

"He play basketball with gampa right?" She smiled big.

I stared at her in shock. Was she referring to Big Blue as daddy? Did she figure it out? "What?" That's all I could manage to say.

"Does big blue know he my daddy? Gamma say that big blue not know he my daddy."

I smiled big and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Lucille had told her, and she accepted it. Actually, she made it a game for Belle. She made Belle think that Troy didn't know he was her daddy and she needed to tell him. Jeez she was such a genius! Now, Belle knew that Troy was her daddy and she could actually tell him happy Father's Day!! This would be a Father's Day to remember for the rest of his life!! "Uh, no baby. Big blue doesn't know that he's your daddy." She smiled and started to walk over to the door. "Umm, where are you going?"

She turned and gave me a confused look. "Me go tell big blue he my daddy!"

I jumped up and pulled Belle into my arms. "No! You can't tell Big blue till tomorrow. It's a surprise."

She smiled. Belle loved suprises, that much I knew. "Me like surprise!"

I held up my index finger and placed it over my mouth. "Shh, keep it a secret o.k.?'

She mimicked me and smiled. "Me keep secret mommy." She giggled again. Troy was going to love the Father's Day present that Belle was going to give him.

**June 21****st**** 7:08 A.M.**

"Happy Father's Day Troy!" Gabriella's whisper filled my ears and I smiled. It was Father's Day. My very first official Father's Day, and I was going to get to spend it with Belle and Gabriella.

I opened my eyes and saw Gabriella standing next to the bed with a tray filled with breakfast food. It had eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, the works. I smiled big. "What's this?"

She smiled. "What? You never made your father breakfast on father's day?"

I sat up and let Gabriella set the tray in front of me. "No, we did, but wow. It's so weird, but so nice!" She leaned over and gave me a kiss. I didn't want the kiss to end, but the eggs just smelled so good. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome." Before eating I sat there for a second. Gabriella gave me an acted out questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

I gave her a look. "Where's Belle?" It's kind of essential to have your daughter wish you happy Father's Day.

"She's sleeping."

I chuckled and gave her another look. "Are you serious? Why didn't you wake her up?" I was truly confused. I did remember my mother waking me up so I could help make breakfast and wish my dad a happy Father's Day. Don't I get that as well. I was more excited to see Belle than anything else.

Gabriella still had a weird look on her face but I decided to ignore it. Belle was still at the front of my thoughts. "Well, she didn't get allot of sleep last night so I thought I would let her sleep a little longer so she would be awake longer today." She gave a too big of a smile.

Her explanation made sense, but I still couldn't help but suspect something. "Uh huh." She smiled big again and started to leave the room. "What? Where are you going?" Why was she leaving me?

She turned and smiled more. "I have to go clean the kitchen silly!" Before I could say anything else, she was out the door. Something was definitely up, especially because Brie doesn't say things like "silly". I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, but I can't help but be even more suspicious.

I glanced down at the food in front of me and smiled. I didn't even notice the card that was laid nicely next to my plate. I picked it up and smiled. The front had a whole bunch of different colored scribbled lines and a sloppy attempt at writing. "HAPPY FATHERS DAY!!" was scribbled across the top. I chuckled and opened the car. It was apparent that Gabriella had written the next part since it was in perfect cursive.

To the BEST Big Blue ever!!

Love, Mommy

and

b e l l e

I giggled at the attempt from Belle to spell her own name. I now understand why my dad always loved it when we made him homemade cards. They mean soo much more. This card will be the first of many that I will save for the rest of my life.

**7:27 A.M.**

"O.k., so he totally knows that something's up, but he doesn't have a clue what." I whispered as I entered the clean kitchen. Lucille turned around and smiled while holding a wide awake Belle.

"Mommy, can I see daddy now?" She asked sleepy. I smiled as she said daddy. It just fit.

I grabbed her from Lucille's arms and kissed her head. "Not yet baby. Soon, soon."

"What did he say?" Lucille asked, just as excited to surprise her son. I couldn't hold in the secret. I wanted it to be a surprise from me, but I needed an accomplice and Lucille seemed like the best candidate sense she broke the info to Belle in the first place.

"He was confused on why I hadn't woken up Belle, but I come up some lame excuse and walked away before he could say anything." I lifted my hand up for a high five. "He's going to love his Father's Day gift!"

Lucille gave me a high five and Belle did too. "Yeah! We surprise daddy!!" She giggled and so did Lucille and I.

"Yeah, we will surprise him good!"

**8:49 A.M.**

I was starting to grow impatient as Brie and I rested in my bed. She had showed up and decided to give in to my whining and laid down with me. "So, can you wake up Belle now?" I asked again.

She smiled up at me. "NO! Let her sleep so she can be awake for the rest of the day!"

I groaned. "But I want to see her!" I popped out my lower lip. "I miss her."

Brie giggled. "Well, you'll just have to wait."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to bow down to my every need today?" I chuckled to show I was partly kidding.

She giggled again. "That's only on your birthday. Belle is supposed to be your server today."

I gave Brie a look. "Well, where is she then?" I smiled showing I just might have won this battle.

She turned her head back to the t.v. that was set on the travel channel. "Sleeping."

I chuckled. "You are impossible woman."

She smiled back up at me. "You know it!" I shifted my position and started to get out of bed. Her grip tightened around me. "Where are you going?"

"To get Belle."

"NO!!" Faster than I could imagine, she was out of the bed and blocking my way out the door.

I smiled big knowing that there must be a surprise coming for me. "And why not?" I couldn't help but sound like a kid awaiting a big present on their birthday.

She smiled big. Brie never really was good at keeping a secret. "Because I said so. It's Father's Day which means you need to stay in bed with me all day."

I smiled. "Well, with as tempting as that sounds, I really, REALLY want to see Belle. It's not Father's Day till I see my baby girl."

I tried to sneak past her but she only held her arms out across the doorway and blocked my path. "No surrie." I smiled at the attempt of a challenge. Her eyes went wide and she turned her head out the door. "Lucille, Code Red, Code Red!!!" Brie squealed and I took the opportunity to rush out the door and head over to where Belle's room was. I busted open the door only to find an empty bed.

I turned around and stared disappointed at Brie. "I thought you said she was sleeping?"

She made her way over to me and gave me a big hug. "I know, I'm sorry for lying, but just know you're going to love your present."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "As long as Belle's part of that present, I don't care how much I'll like it."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Trust me, you're going to LOVE this present."

Whatever the present was, I could care less at this moment. All I wanted right now was to see my baby girl. I must be the only father who's having his daughter hidden from him. This totally sucks, but if Brie says I'll get to see her, than I guess I can wait. Maybe. I may die before the present reaches me.

**12:22 P.M.**

"Brie, I'm really starting to get aggravated." It's already noon and I still haven't seen Belle. This was turning out to be a very long and unhappy day. Since I realized she was my daughter 16 days ago, she hasn't been out of my sight for this long during the day. Where could she possibly be and why did she need to be away from me for this long.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know, I'm sorry."

I took another deep breath and sighed loudly. This has been going on for too long. I sat at the table and looked out the window. My dad was outside playing some basketball so I decided to go out and play. Maybe playing some basketball with him will take my mind off of the fact that I haven't seen my own daughter all day. I swear, when I see her I won't put her down for anything, not even to pee!

I stood back up and headed outside. "Hey dad."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, how's your first Father's Day going?" He bounced the ball in my direction. I caught it and shot a perfect 3 pointer.

"Ah, not so good."

He looked at me confused. "Why's that?"

He passed me the ball again and I shot another perfect 3 pointer. "Well, I haven't seen Belle all day and Brie won't tell me where she is." I sighed.

My dad bounced the ball and went up for a short lay-up. "I'm sure it's for a good reason."

I gave a fake smile. "Yeah. She did say something about the fact that will love my present. Personally, I don't care what the present is, I just want to see my daughter."

My dad chuckled and bounced the ball over at me again. I shot it up but the ball hit that backboard just to the right of the hoop. "You know, it's still weird hearing you say that. I mean, two days ago I was just a husband and a father, now I'm a husband, father, and grandfather." He chuckled again. "It's a lot of info to take in in one day!"

I smiled. "Yeah. She's great though isn't she?!"

He smiled at me. "The the quietest little girl I've ever seen." He made his way over to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. "You know, it's a proud day in a father's life when he see's his own son become a father. Right now, I couldn't be prouder of you. I mean, You have the perfect girlfriend, your dream job and a beautiful baby girl that loves you too death." He smiled absently in an unkown direction. "When you were born, words couldn't describe how I felt. I was proud yes, happy yes, scared shitless, of course! But seeing you grow up and become your own person, that's the best part of this job. As a matter of fact, being a father isn't a job, it's a gift."

He turned to stand in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "She's only this age once, so cherish every moment. She'll grow up and get defiant, just like every kid, but don't worry. As long as you love her and show her that you love her, she'll come back. You did."

I smiled. "Well, I never really left. We were always best buds!"

He chuckled. "Sure we were cool, but do you remember how you and your mother would bicker when you were in middle school?"

I nodded my head understanding what he was talking about. My mom and I would bicker about stupid stuff like weather my clothes were folded properly and weather I had put my bike away in its proper place in the garage.

"You see." He bounced the ball and shot a free throw. "You should just be patient. Obviously Gabriella has something up her sleeve and wants it to be the best surprise ever!"

I gave him a look. "You know what's going on don't you!"

"Ah, yep! I coaxed it out of her, which she's dead set on making sure is kept a secret from you so don't even try to coax it out of her." He chuckled.

I groaned. "It's like everybody knows but me!" He smiled big. "Are you kidding me?! Everybody does know but me!"

He laughed. "I'll just say this, you will LOVE this gift!"

I groaned again, something I seem to be doing a lot of lately. "I better." I mumbled. He laughed and bounced the ball over at me. I positioned myself on the three point line again. "If I make this, I'll love my gift. If I miss, I'll hate it."

He laughed again. "I don't think this is a good idea, but go ahead."

I lined up my feet and aimed. The ball released from my fingers perfectly and I watched the ball slowly makes its way over to the net. It seemed as if time was in slow motion. Finally, the ball made it to the net and flew through perfectly.

My dad caught the ball and smiled at me. "A swoosh means this will be a pretty good present. I even bet it will be the best Father's Day present in the history of Father's Day presents!" I smiled. Maybe there was hope.

"BIG BLUE!!!"

I whipped my head around and saw my girl running at me. I smiled big and kneeled down so I could pick her up. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. "LITTLE BLUE!! I cheered. It was about flippin' time. I can't explain the feelings that were surging through me at this very moment. I haven't seen her all day, because she was kept from me, and now, she was safe in my arms. It's the best feeling ever, especially when she's chanting your name, well, nickname.

"YEAH!!! I finally see Big Blue!!" She giggled again. I stopped spinning and I held her out a little so I could look right at her. My smile widened, if that's possible, at what she was wearing. She was wearing a red basketball jersey that said Wildcats on it. She started to wiggle in my arms so I un willingly set her down. She smiled up at me and spun around. I chuckled. "Me number 14 too…"

"Be carefull Belle!" Brie called from the balcony.

I turned my head and looked at her confused. Belle giggled and I turned my head to look back at her. Her index finger was up to her lips as if signaling to keep a secret. I whipped my head back at Brie and saw she was doing the same thing. "Aww, come on!! No more secrets, PLEASE!!!"

Belle giggled and I picked her back up. "Big Blue like this secret!" She giggled and I smiled. It just felt so nice to have her in my arms again.

I looked back down at her jersey and smiled again. "So, you play basketball too?"

She cheered again and I laughed. "Play basketball, play basketball!!"

My dad bounced the ball over and I chuckled. "WAIT!!" I turned my look to my mom who was smiling big. "Let him open one of his presents now!"

Brie, my dad and mom all looked at each other and turned back to me and smiled. "Troy, this is a present for both you and Belle, come on."

"YEAH!! Presents!!" Belle cheered. I laughed.

"YEAH!!" I laughed and we headed into the living room. To my surprise, there was a giant box, sadly wrapped I will add, right in the middle of the room. I made my way over to the box and immediately Belle was trying to destroy the wrapping around It. I chuckled and started to help a little. "What do you think it is Belle?"

"Hoop! Hoop!" She cheered and I laughed. Sure enough, when we finished ripping off all the paper, they had gotten Belle a small basketball hoop so both me and her could play in the backyard. "Yeah!!!" She giggled.

I smiled big and looked over at Brie. She was smiling. "Thank you babe."

Her smile widened. "Don't thank me, thank your daughter. It was all her idea."

I looked over at Belle who was nodding her head at me. "Yep, me's want to play with…"

"Belle…" Brie said again and Belle giggled.

I turned my head to Brie and sighed. "Is this all because of the surprise?"

"Yep!" Brie turned and started to head out of the living room when I saw it. She was wearing my college basketball uniform. Number 14 and everything.

"Wait! Is that my college uniform?"

She turned around and smiled big at me. "Yes, yes it is." She nodded her head at Belle. "Belle has your high school jersey, I have your college jersey and your mom has your NBA jersey!"

"And I have something else." I turned my head to look at my dad. Now, if I was a girl, I would probably be crying, but I'm a tough NBA player so there were only tears in my eyes. My dad was wearing the first jersey I ever wore. It was from back in the 2nd grade. We were the East elementary Warriors and I was, even then, number 14. The reason for me picking the number 14 was because that was the age my dad said he was when he learned how to play basketball. I wanted to make him proud so I wore his number. When I had gotten home from school that day, I ran right up to him and told him I had made the team and why I had chosen the number 14.

I walked over to my dad, with Belle still in my arms, and gave him a big man hug. "Thanks soo much guys. This really means allot to me." I pulled away and smiled at my dad.

"No, thank you for keeping the same number all these years."

"Why big blue sad?" Belle asked.

I smiled at her. "I'm not sad little blue, I'm happy."

She smiled. "Just like at my birthday party!"

The memories of that night filled my head and I smiled again. That had to probably be the best night of my entire life! It was the night I found Brie and found out I had a little miracle. I smiled. "Yes baby, just like your birthday party." I felt Brie's arms snake around my body from behind me. I smiled even bigger, something I'm now doing a lot of. "I love you girls soo much."

Belle wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. She's my whole world and I love her so much.

"I love you too Daddy."

I closed my eyes and let those words sink in. She loves me. It felt so good to…

WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!

My eyes shot open and I held Belle out in front of me. She giggled. I could feel Brie's arms tighten around me. I looked Belle right in her beautiful blue eyes and I choked back a tear.

"Wha-what did you say?" Please let it be true. Please let her have just called me daddy. I could feel the tears that have been threatening to surface, surface and start to run down my cheeks.

She giggled at me. "I love you too daddy!" She pulled herself back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I turned in Brie's arms and just stared at her. "Mommy and Gamma said that you didn't know yous was my daddy so I tell you. You not Big Blue, you daddy and me loves daddy! More than even ice cream!" She giggled again.

More tears started to stream down my face as I held her closer to me. My daughter just called me daddy. She finally realized I was daddy. She laid her head back in the crook of my neck and gave a small sigh. I rested my head in her hair and I took a shaky breath. "I love you too baby girl. More than life itself." I closed my eyes and sighed. "God, I love you soo much."

**1:04 P.M.**

I can't explain the feelings that were going through me at this exact moment as I watched Troy hold onto Belle. It was as if he held her any softer she would disappear forever. She had just called him daddy; that was his surprise and by the looks of it, he definitely loved his Father's Day present. His eyes remained closed as he rocked side to side with her. It's a powerful thing; watching a father embrace his daughter. He does love her, and she loves him. I can't help but feel a little guilty. If I hadn't ran off on him, he could have had many more of these moments by now.

Belle pulled back in his arms and smiled at him. It's funny watching her right now. It's as if she knows exactly what's going on. She is a pretty smart 4 year old. "Let's play basketball daddy!"

I watched as Troy swallowed hard and smiled at Belle. "Absolutely baby girl." She giggled again and Troy set her down. She ran over to the big box and started an attempt at ripping the box open. He quickly followed her and helped her open the giant box.

I felt Lucille stand behind me and handed me the video camera she had been holding the whole time. "This will be a memory you'll be happy you have on tape."

I turned and smiled up at her. She gave a sympathetic smile and placed the camera in my hands. I turned back to Troy and Belle and smiled. "We would be able to remember this day just as clear without it, but thank you." I smiled as Troy quickly ripped apart the box. "He'll want to watch this tape over and over."

Lucille chuckled and walked back over to her husband. Troy glanced up at me and stood up. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Happy Father's Day, Troy."

He kissed my cheek and sighed. "You were right." He pulled away and looked over at Belle again. "I loved my surprise."

I gave him one more hug before following him over to Belle and helped them finish taking apart the poor box.

**2:00 P.M.**

I took a position behind her and helped her hold up the ball. "O.k., now shoot the ball."

She tilted her head back and smiled up at me. "Just like daddy does?"

I smiled down at her. "Just like daddy does." I can definitely get used to this.

"O tay." I chuckled as I watched her study the extremely short basketball hoop. She bit her lip and finally shot the ball in the air. The ball soared through the air before rolling around the rim and falling through the net.

"Yes!" I cheered and picked her up, spinning around. She giggled. "You made your first basket!" She continued to giggle as I set her down. I turned and looked at the source of her giggles. Brie was standing just to the side, video camera in hand. I knelt down next to Belle and waved at the camera. "Say hi mommy!"

"Hi mommy! Me play basketball with daddy!" She giggled and I gave her kiss on her cheek. It's as if every time she refers to me as daddy I'll live an extra 30 years. It's the best feeling in the world to be called daddy. "Gamma M, Gamma B! I made first basket!!"

I looked over towards the patio and saw both mine and Brie's mom's sitting at the picnic table talking. To keep track of which grandma Belle was talking about, we named my mom Grandma B, for Bolton, and Brie's mom Grandma M, for Montez. I thought it was pretty clever. I turned my gaze back to Brie and smiled. "Come on mommy! You play basketball with us!"

She giggled at my new found vocabulary and turned off the camera, setting it down in the grass. "Otay daddy!" I chuckled and she made her way over to Belle and I. I bounced the ball at her and she caught it. She looked over at the big kid basketball hoop and grinned. She aimed up and let the ball slide through her fingers perfectly. The ball bounced off the backboard and fell perfectly through the net. I chuckled. We were the perfect basketball family. And now that I was officially Belle's Daddy, we were the best family ever! Nothing, I mean nothing, can tear us apart.

**SOOOOOOO, what you think???!!! I'm not sure what to think of this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!! And let me know!! I promise drama will be coming. Some of it will start in the next chapter! **

**Now, my college program ends next week, so I will be kind of busy packing up my stuff and working like crazy, unless I can find people to cover my shifts!! LOL so ya. I'm currently working on I wish I Could Love You and High School's Past so yeah. I Wish I Could Love You Chapter 18 should be out, maybe by tonight, so yeah. **

**PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!! I highly appreciate them so yeah. Thanks a bunch!!! SuzzieD!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**June 21****st**** 10:33 P.M. Bolton Home**

I don't exactly know what has happened to me. So many things have changed so quickly that things could be missed in the blink of an eye. It's only been what, 3 weeks, a month, and I've become a boyfriend, a son, and a father all at once, the last one being the most important. I knew the moment I found out that Belle was my daughter that I couldn't imagine life without her. At least I don't want to. It kills me to know that she had spent the past 4 years fatherless and I vow to never let that happen again. She's my little girl and always will be till the day I die; even then she'll still be mine.

I couldn't have imagined a better father's day either. Sure I wasn't allowed to see her for a good part of the day, but to have gotten the chance to hear her say 'I Love You Daddy' was just, I don't even know. Words cannot even come close to describing the feeling of having your daughter tell you she loves you. Sure she's said 'I love you Big Blue' but daddy is such a stronger word.

I sat in the living, staring, again, at the woman of my dreams. I think it will take just a little bit longer to get over the fact that she really is back in my life.

"You're staring again." She giggled at me.

I snapped out of it and smiled up at her. She had made her way in front of me, standing between my legs and holding one of my hands.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop if you like."

She smiled down at me again. Wow, her smile could light up any room. "No, it's o.k. I love it when you stare at me. It makes me feel beautiful."

I chuckled. "You're always beautiful. You know that right?" I couldn't help but get concerned about that.

She giggled. "I do now."

"Alright love birds. There are people in the room with you." I turned my head and saw both of our parents sitting on the opposite couches. I heard Brie giggle and I blushed. "Awe, he blushes too."

"He's always blushed. I must say, he is cute when he blushes being a 25 year old!" My mom was always trying to find a way to mess with me. Since our parents have known each other for soo long, this comment didn't bother me.

"Come on now girls. Don't pester my son because he blushes like a girl." There ya go dad. Help out your son. If you didn't catch it, I was being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry Troy. I shouldn't embarrass you like that." My mom was having a hard time holding in her giggles. I smirked up at Brie who had a "Let's sneak out of here" expression.

"Uh uh, you two are staying down here with us." Both Brie and I busted out into laughter. "You see, I told you, I know my son better than you do. It's a father's instinct to know what your son wants and thinks."

"Well, what exactly were they saying? What makes you think the two of them wanted to go upstairs?" I smiled at my mother. "I'm here for you hunny." I just kept smiling. I didn't want to ruin this once in a lifetime argument.

"Well…" My father twisted in his seat. My mom, Brie and I both giggled. When he shifted in his seat, that meant he was about to go on a long rant about whatever it was he knew. "When a man wants something from his woman, he'll give her a certain look. A woman will do the same thing." He turned and looked at me. "When the two of you were dating in high school, I had picked up on this secret mind reading thing you both had. You would be sitting in the kitchen when you would cough loudly and she would look back at you. You wouldn't look up at her but tap a secret rhythm on the kitchen table. She would smile and head into the bathroom. After about a minute or so, you would put your stuff away and walk upstairs. Another minute would pass and Gabriella would walk out of the bathroom, smiles and all, and walk into your bedroom. The door would then shut and lock."

Brie had made herself comfortable in my lap, her legs across mine and her head buried into my shoulder to hide her embarrassment. I had my head hidden in her hair to muffle my own laughter. We had no idea that he had caught onto our secret codes. If I had tapped on the table 3 times, that meant I wanted to talk. 4 times meant I wanted to make out and continued taps meant I wanted much more than that. If she got up and went to the bathroom, that meant she wanted too to, or if she went into the living room, that meant I had to try harder. It became my most favorite game. I had long forgotten about that game.

"What?! How did you figure out that they had a code?" My mom sounded a bit annoyed that she hadn't picked up on our secret code.

'Well, I witnessed it happen one day, the only reason I had noticed it was because he had coughed pretty hard. The very next day, in free period, I may add, the same thing happened and they both left the gym. A rumor went around later that day that the two of them had been caught making out in a janitors closet."

I suddenly chocked on a strand of Brie's hair. She squeezed onto my shoulder tighter. This conversation was no longer appealing to me. It seemed my father knew more than we had taken on.

I closed my eyes and tried my best not to open them when I heard my mother shout my name. Yes, I am 25 years old, but I could only guess the news that your son had made out in a janitors closet would be shocking as well.

"Troy Christopher Bolton! That is just disgusting and unsanitary!"

"Lucille. Leave the poor boy alone. I only wish I could have had the fun the two of them had had, and probably still are having."

"What are you saying Jack?! That we don't have fun?!" Brie's mom had her head down, as if she was trying to disappear from her very spot while Brie and I sat in each other's arms, counting down the moments till we could safely leave. Obviously I wanted nothing to do with this conversation anymore.

Maybe I should have some fun with this. I turned my head and coughed lightly in her ear followed by 3 clicks of my tongue. She pulled back and smiled at me. She then decided to get up off my lap and headed towards the bathroom.

"You see! They just did it!" My father was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Jack?! She just went to use the restroom!" My mom shot back. I looked over at Brie's mom and noticed her staring at me with interested eyes. It was obvious I wasn't going to be able to leave anytime soon. They were watching my every move.

Instead, I stood up and made my way into the kitchen. Maybe I could sneak away when they started arguing again, which, If I'm correct, has started up again. I could hear my mother's voice followed by a load groan. "Lucille, come on! You know you loved that! At least you did 3 weeks ago!"

"I liked that 3 years ago!" I shook my head. I really didn't want to know what they were talking about, even if it was obvious.

I gave it a good minute or so before sneaking into my bedroom, only to find Brie already there, sitting on my bed.

"Well, that wasn't embarrassing." Sarcasm was evident in her tone. I chuckled and slowly made my way over to the bed and sat down beside her. She curled up on my lap again and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and sighed. I'm not quite sure why I wasn't speaking right now, maybe because I was savoring the events of the day, or maybe she just made me speechless? I don't know, but I sat silently, holding her. "Things are going to be so different when we go back home. Belle's calling you daddy and she'll be starting pre-school in the fall." She sighed again. "Wow, I can't believe she's already in pre-school. Where did the years go?"

I cringed at the thought. I thought the past couple of months had been moving fast, but to imagine the past 4 years. I closed my eyes, wishing, somehow, the past could have changed and I could have been a part of the past 4 years.

She squeezed my shoulders. "I'm sorry Troy. She has you now and that's all that matters."

I just nodded and held her tighter to my body. She was right. I shouldn't dwell on the past; I should revel in the moment and just take the time to appreciate her love now.

I felt Brie's breath on my neck as she sighed. "What are we gonna do Troy?"

I was slightly taken aback by this question. "What do you mean?"

She pulled away from me so she could have a better look at my face. "Basketball season starts in like 2 months, right?" I nodded. "Well, what are we gonna do? About living and things like that?"

I looked down, thinking hard about her question. "Well, I figured Belle and you would come back to L.A. with me. My apartment is huge. Big enough for all of us, and more if needed." Sure we hadn't talked about having more kids, but, the thought was still in the back of my head. I looked back up to meet her eyes.

"Troy…" She looked away. "Belle and I have made a life back in Wisconsin. All our friends are there. I don't want to take her away from that."

"Brie, she's only 4. She won't remember." I couldn't leave them there. That was not an option.

She shook her head and hopped off my lap. "I don't want to leave." That was the last thing she said as she walked out of the room.

I wasn't finished though. I wanted to get this settled now. If we were going to go to L.A., we need to start getting ready now. There's no time to wait. "Brie, we need to figure this out, now." I stood up and started to follow her out of the room.

Before she made it completely out of the room, she turned and looked at me. "Troy, this is my life now. I've spent the last 4 years trying to figure things out and now I have. Why would you try to take me away from that?"

"Brie, I'm not trying to take you away from anything." I tried to grab her hands but she just pulled them away. I could feel myself start to get angry. "Jesus Brie. It's not like you'll never see them again. We have telephone and e-mail. What's the problem?" My voice was starting to rise with my anger. Why didn't she want to move in with me? It has to be more than just because she doesn't want to live in L.A. It's a whole lot of bull shit.

She started to get angry as well. I could see it in her eyes. "I'm not taking Belle away from her friends. She likes it here and I like it here!"

"Well, you're not leaving me!" I started to shout.

"I was never going to leave you, Troy! We were going to stay here while you went back to L.A. for basketball. You have a private jet; fly over anytime you want!" She started to shout back.

"I'm not leaving you there!"

"Well, you're gonna have too!" With that, she turned back around and stormed out of the room. Why was she being so selfish? She knew I wasn't going to give up basketball, but she also knew I wasn't going to give her and Belle up also. It seemed so simple to me. I would ask her to move in with me and she would simply say yes. Then, we would move back to L.A. and live happily ever after. It seemed so simple, till now.

I sighed loudly in defeat and plopped down on my old bed. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were before college? Life was so much less complicated in high school. You didn't have to worry about places you were going to live, and we definitely didn't have a kid to worry about either. I love Belle, more than you know, but now Brie and I are arguing over where we're going to raise her. This is just becoming more and more complicated. At least Belle's calling me daddy.

"Something wrong?"

I jumped a little before taking my glance off of my toes and staring up at my father. I wanted to slap myself in the forehead for having shouted, letting the whole house in on what we were arguing about. Everyone, of course, knew that living conditions would be an issue, but no one, probably, had assumed the issue would come up on Father's Day, of all days. Father's Day, like most holidays, should be peaceful and relaxing, not tense and dramatic.

The look on my father's face read one of many things, understanding. He understood why I was upset and understood why Brie was upset. He understood each of our concerns for our daughter and understood what he needed to do as a father and a friend. Another look I got from his was one that read "I'm going to give you some advice and you're going to take it!" I let out a breath I had been holding in since Brie walked out and looked back down at my feet. There was a small blue stain on my shoes where Belle had accidentally dropped a piece of cake, clad with blue frosting.

"You heard." It wasn't a question. If he was standing here in the doorway, it obviously meant he had heard and wanted to talk. The expression on his face also gave that away.

Without making a noise, he took a step into the room and stopped next to my dresser. I looked up and noticed him picking up an old picture, one of my school pictures, maybe sophomore year. I was wearing my very first Varsity Captain Basketball jersey. It wasn't one you wait an hour sitting in a stuffy photography waiting room for, it was one taken by my mother during my first game as a captain. It was the perfect picture with me up in the air, the ball barely off my fingertips as I try and shoot for a three. The number 14 and the letters that spell out BOLTON are clearly visible in this back shot.

"I'm not going to talk for long, especially because you've heard this sort of lecture before." He sighed and placed the picture back down on the dresser. Turning to me, he forced a small smile and sauntered over, placing himself next to me at the foot of the bed. "You're 25 years old, and being 25 years old means a lot of things, some you've already learned. One, you take on the full load of being an adult. Two, you're only 5 years away from being 30…" I find myself chuckling at that. "Three, you most likely will take on the responsibility of being a father, well, that's already taken care of, and four, you spend every day trying to figure out the right things to say to keep the woman you love in your life where she belongs."

I look him in the eyes, slightly confused. The knowledge that he has on Brie and I's argument is as much as my own, but the sound of his voice when he said that last part made me almost…nervous? He almost sounded as if he had been through this before. Did mom leave him? Did he leave mom?

He must have seen my puzzled expression because he turned to me a little more and sighed. "Troy, no one knows this except your mother and I, but, she almost left me when I was your age." My eyes went wide with shock. I had only guessed, I never would have thought I would be right. "She…she thought that I had given up on you and her and I hadn't. I was 25 years old with a wife and kids. Colleg0e hadn't gone the way I had expected and I still wasn't sure if this was the life I had wanted." His eyes flooded with worry. "I love you and your mother and If I had the chance to go back and change things I wouldn't..." He let himself calm down. "But at the time, the amount of responsibility was too much for me.

"I came home one day and found her standing in the living room with some suitcases and you in your car seat, ready to leave. In that moment, I realized that what I had was all I needed. Nothing else mattered as long as I had both her and you in my life." He placed a shaky hand on my shoulder. "I know now that Brie has already left you once, and now the knowledge that a child had left with her has reached you and I would hate to see her leave you once again.

"I should know that making a decision on behave of your kids is harder than you think. I understand that you want Gabriella and Belle to move back to L.A. with you." He shifted slightly uncomfortable. "But…I also understand why Gabriella wants to keep Belle where she is." He sighed and stood back up. "I know you were probably expecting a straight answer on what you and Gabriella should do, but, I can't be the one to give you an answer. Even now, I can't even come up with one myself if I was in your shoes." He walked over to the door and stopped, turning back to look at me. "I know you well enough to know that you will make the right decision, whatever it may be, for you and your new family." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving me even more confused than I was before he even said a word.

**June 22, 2:36 A.M. Bolton Home**

"Mommy?"

I slowly opened my eyes letting the bright moonlight in through my heavy lids; the events of last night running through my head. We had argued, Troy and I, about where Belle, Troy and I would live after this summer. It seemed so simple to me. Troy found us and now he will stay while he can and when he has to leave for basketball he'll leave and come back with his private jet, Of course I want him to be home with us, but I refuse to let him quit basketball. It may sound completely ridiculous, but I feel that basketball will ultimately save our family, don't ask me how, I just believe it. L.A. is not the ideal place to raise a child, the small town of Baraboo is. Everybody knows each other in Baraboo and everybody is friends in Baraboo, it's that small. Belle is friends with her entire pre-school class and I would love to have it stay that way. My mother and I moved enough when I was younger and I don't want that to happen with Belle. I simply will not move her from place to place.

I looked up at the sound of my new name and realized that I was on the floor. After Troy and mines argument, I must have, instinct, made my way into her room and decided to lay on the floor next to her bed since her bed was too small to support us both.

She was now laying on her back next to me, wide awake. "Yes baby?" I turned my head to meet her eyes. It still amazes me how it was possible that someone could have even more blue eyes than Troy.

"Are we going to live with Daddy?" Her voice was so soft in innocent that it killed me to know that the answer might end up being no. Well, how could I even answer this? I don't think I could tell her that her daddy would go back to L.A. and I don't think she would take it too well to begin with. Troy and her have become inseparable, how could that bond come to an end?

The truth is the best in any situation. "I don't know baby."

She rolled over and snuggled up against my side, a small arm attempting to wrap around my waist. "I hope so. Me loves Daddy too much not to."

I still find myself smiling as she refers to Troy as Daddy. Sure it's what he's supposed to be called, but still. It fits perfectly. The memory of his face when she said those 4 words; those four very powerful words, I Love You Daddy, will forever be engraved in my head. He looked so happy, like nothing could ever make more thrilled than that very moment, and I don't blame him. I would have given everything to hear my daughter call me mommy if I was in that same situation.

Then I frowned. How could I take her away from her father? Why do I have to be the one at fault? Why do we have to move for Troy? Why can't Troy move to us?

I slowly sat up and lifted Belle into my arms. It's too early to answer any of these questions. And Yet. They all have to be answered and soon. "Belle, Daddy loves you too. More than you know. He will make the right decision for both of you."

"And mommy?" She asked, peering up at me with those ocean blue eyes.

I forced a smile. "And mommy."

**15 years ago**

_Both of us sat silent in the car, me looking straight ahead at the winding road and him out the passenger window. I had known that something was wrong the moment he had swung open the door and jumped in without even waving to Chad, his best friend of 9 years._

_A good 5 minutes went by before the silence was too much to handle. "Hunny, what's wrong?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the road ahead._

"_Nothing?" He snarled at the window._

_I frowned and sighed. "It sure doesn't sound like nothing." I reached over with my right hand and moved some of his hair out of his eyes. For some reason I had allowed him to grow out his hair._

_He instantly turned to me, his eyes glazed over with potential tears._ "_Mommy, Chad told me that I could never play basketball because I was too short." He turned back to the window. "I told him I bet I could but he just laughed at me along with Zeke and the rest of the guys." He turned his glance from the passing world out his window to me." What do you think?"_

_I could say that Chad was just jealous of his basketball skills or that Chad could be right since most basketball players were over 6 feet tall but I didn't. "What do you think?" I asked him._

_He turned to look at me in the car and studied my facial expression as if I knew the answer but was hiding it. After a good while he sat back in his seat and smiled. "I think anything can happen."_

_Believe it or not, only two weeks later, he started having a growth spurt growing 5 inches. This is no joke, he grew extraordinarily fast, towering over Chad by the middle of the summer. Sure Chad caught up, but it took him the rest of the year. To this day, Troy is still taller than Chad._

**Present Day **

**June 22****nd**** 5:22 A.M. Bolton Home**

I sat in the kitchen, clutching my, what was hot but now semi- warm, coffee and staring out the window. After a talk with Troy, Jack had come into the room and climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around me. It has been years since he has done this and I wasn't complaining, but with this small gesture I knew something was wrong.

"Jack, what happened?" I asked as I positioned myself better against him as we both lay in each other's arms.

"Do you remember the day you left, with Troy? I searched all over town for you until I finally found your car in a motel parking lot?"

Of course I remembered that day. That was the day that Jack had officially got down on one knee and proposed to me. He also begged me to come back to him and that he had changed for the better with my disappearance, though I had only been gone for a few hours.

"Yes, why?" He was starting to scare me.

He sighed and held me tighter. "With everything that happened that night, with me of course and the thought that I had lost both you and Troy, well, I couldn't bare it. If Troy looses Gabriella…"

I cut him off. "Jack, we've known them for so long. If I know Troy and Gabriella, they will work this out." I turned in his grasp so I was facing him dead on. "Troy always makes the right decisions. He won't let her go, trust me. I've watched him with Belle, he will not lose her."

He closed his eyes and turned to his back, forcing my head to his shoulder. "I know, but what If this is the one time he messes up?"

There's always a fear that your kids will fail. Even when you know that they can't, like when they study day and night for a simple spelling test and after that week of studying they could spell those words in Spanish. Maybe you know that there's a 90% chance that they will take 5th in the 300m dash but you just can't help but feel that they will win the gold. It's up to the kid to decide if they really fail or not. Maybe he studied day and night for his spelling test, but in the end he only pretended to study? Maybe he made everyone think he was going to take last place, but in the end takes the gold? In the end, it doesn't matter if you're standing in the crowd cheering him on as he slips into last place, he has to make that final push to get exactly where he wants to be. If he wants to be in first, well he'll just have to use that last bit of energy to push him in front of all the others and pass through that ribbon at the finish line.

**I apologize again for the extremely long wait. Like I said, I just moved back and am in the middle of getting settled in my two new jobs. Yes, I just got them today!!! YEAH!! Any who, updates will come slower, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible!!  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE and APRECIATE it when you tell me how I'm doing. Thanks for at least making it this far in my story!! SuzzieD **


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I've come up with a sort of new way of approaching these next few chapters. Please let me know what you think and If you understand what is going on. This chapter wasn't much of a change, but the next few will have lots a flashback type things. And sorry, this one isn't as long as the others. I'll explain more at the bottom. Well, here's chapter 12!! Enjoy**

Chapter 12

**May 12****th**** 2002 11:22 P.M. Stanford University Parking Lot**

"_Troy!" I breathed as I felt my whole body give into the intense amount of pleasure that had been pushing my sanity. We had done it. We had given something to each other that could never be given back. I wanted it to be Troy, with all my heart I wanted it to be Troy. Sure I never expected it to happen in his truck, but it happened. He kept his body pressed against mine as we slowly regained our normal breathing patterns and stared into each other's eyes. His damp hair clung to his forehead as he tried to flip it out of his face._

"_Are you o.k.?" He breathed as he slipped between me and the back of the seat, wrapping a protective arm around my waist and kissing my cheek._

_I couldn't find enough air to speak. Every second of him made me breathless. We have been dating for a year and a half and I still can't believe that someone like him is with someone like me. I must be the luckiest person on the face of this earth. With no luck on finding my voice, I just nodded. I was a little sore but that had been expected. You spend all of middle school with your teachers telling you that it will hurt. I guess being with Troy made it much more tolerable, or, maybe they were just trying to scare us._

"_Me too." I could hear the smile as he spoke, letting his hot breath tickle my ear. "I love you Gabriella."_

_I turned around, our faces only inches apart._

_I remember watching my mother and father when I was little. Every night, when he was home at least, we would have a family dinner and afterwards they would, together, wash the dishes. I had been young so when I could be excused from the table, I would just run up to my room and play with my millions of Barbie dolls. _

_One night, I wanted to ask my mother if she could open up one of my dolls that I had just gotten for Christmas and ran downstairs. I had expected them to be washing dishes, but when I walked in my father was standing behind my mother, his arms wrapped around her stomach and his forehead rested on her shoulder. She had her head rolled back and eyes closed while he hummed a melody un known to me in her ear. Since I had been 8, I knew to just leave them alone, but I was also curious as to what, exactly, they were doing. There was a small closet next to the entrance to the kitchen so I had hidden in there as I watched for their next move. About a few minutes later, my dad raised his head and whispered into her ear. 'I love you.' At that moment I prayed that I could grow up to have something just as strong as what my mother and father had._

_I smiled at Troy and rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. Gently, I placed a kiss on his chest and sighed. "I love you too Wildcat." _

**June 22****nd**** 5:24 A.M. Bolton Home**

Ever since Belle woke me up at 2:30 I haven't been able to fall back asleep. Just when I think I could finally close my eyes and let the headache I can feel growing at the back of my head disappear, Troy will pop into my head and ruin all chances of that. Why guilt has slipped in to my conscience is beyond me, but I feel it. I know that Troy won't give up his basketball and I know that he won't give us up either. If he has to, he will drop basketball and take care of us. Part of me wants him to just forget about basketball and live with Belle and I, but then the more sensible part of me kicks in and I realize that that is just plain selfish. The whole reason for me leaving Troy in the first place was because I didn't want him to quit basketball.

Quietly, as not to wake the sleeping 4 year old in my arms, I sat up and headed out into the kitchen. Troy's mom was sitting there, holding a cup of coffee staring out the window.

"Good morning Lucille." I forced a fake smile at her as I sat down next to her at the kitchen table.

She smiled up at me but I could still tell that she was stressing about something. "Morning Gabriella. It's a little early isn't it?" She asked.

This time I really did smile. "Well, yes, but with Belle around, 5 A.M. became the new 10 A.M."

She chuckled. "I know how that goes. I've been getting up this early since I had to get Troy up for school. I would walk in here, make some coffee and sit for a good 5 minutes before going and waking him up." She smiled into space. "I would have to visit his room a good 5 times before he would finally get up and take a shower. He could be so stubborn some times, but I never stopped loving him. He's my son, I could never not love him."

She stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Gabriella, I know you and Troy are having problems right now, but, I know that things will work out. If I know Troy, he will make the right decision. I also know you and I know that you will make the right decisions as well."

I sighed and sunk a little in my chair. "What is the right decision? He wants me to move to L.A. I can't just leave. Belle has friends there, I have friends there." I stopped and looked out the same window his mother had. "We have a life there."

I heard her sigh before feeling her hand on mine. "Gabriella, sometimes people have to make a choice that they may not like. You should know that." I looked down at the table. "I'm not saying Troy is right, but I'm not saying you're right either. Together, you have to make a decision that's best for all three of you in the long run." Having placed my elbows on the table, I rubbed my head as I tried to figure out what she was trying to say. There had to be some hidden message in her words that gave me straight answer, there has to be.

"There's no reading between the lines or searching for hidden messages." Did I say that out loud? "You just have to talk with Troy and sort things out. The answer will come in time." With that, she stood up and headed out of the kitchen.

Why do our parents have to make things more complicated than they were to begin with? Also, the guilt I was feeling before is ten times worse now. She really was no help at all. Was I even seeking help or was I just expecting someone to side with me? I groaned and rubbed my temples harder.

"Daddy!?" Bells cries were heard from her bedroom. She probably just woke up, but with her having woke up at 1 A.M., she must be really tired, especially because she didn't fall back asleep for a good 3 hours. The sound of Troy's feet racing from his bedroom could also be heard. This would be the second time since we got here that he was beckoned by his daughter, needing him.

My curiosity got the best of me as I stood up and quietly headed towards her bedroom.

**5:36 A.M.**

"Daddy!?" Belle cried my new name. I instantly jumped out of bed and ran to her room, though I knew it was a no bigger emergency than a bad dream. Somehow I needed her now more than she needed me.

Her bedroom was only down the hall so it only took me a good 4.8 seconds to get from my bed to her bed. She was sitting up on the floor, tears streaming down her face. I hated seeing her like this. I ran to her and picked her up off the floor, she must have fallen out of the bed.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on her bed holding her close to me as she sobbed into my chest.

"The monster was gonna get me!" She hiccupped between cries. Whatever monster this was had scared the crap out of her. She was practically shaking in my arms.

"Shh, the monsters gone now, it won't get you." I cooed in her ear, rocking her back and forth to try and calm her cries and ease her shaking.

She slightly pushed away and looked me in the eyes. I noticed how red her eyes were from crying and rubbing. "Will daddy save me?"

I wrapped her back in my arms and continued to rock back and forth. "Of course I'll save you. You're my baby girl and because you're my baby girl no one and nothing can hurt you." She didn't say anything more as she continued to cry into my chest.

It only took a good 5 minutes before she finally started to calm down. I tilted my head down to try and get a look at her face when she went a few more seconds without hiccupping. She pulled away a little and smiled up at me. "I love you daddy."

I smiled down at her. "More than ice cream?" I asked, remembering her saying she loved me more than ice cream after she called me daddy for the first time.

"More than ice cream." She giggled.

"I love you too baby girl."

"More than basketball?"

I smiled, having figured it out. I do love her more than basketball. I love her soo much more than basketball that if I lost her to it I would surely die. If Brie won't move in with me, well, I guess basketball will just have to go. The amount of importance basketball is in my life isn't even on the same scale as Belles. "More than Basketball."

**5:54 A.M.**

He loves her more than basketball. I knew that, I know that. Shit! It's obvious to me what the answer is. I have to move to L.A. with him. Belle and I are going to have to say good-bye to our friends and move to one of the craziest cities in the country to be with the man we both love and who loves us.

**June 24****th**** 12:22 P.M. Montez Home **

Troy and I had decided to stay a little longer and spend some time with our families. After having listened to Troy and Belle's conversation, I decided I needed some time away from him and chose to stay with my mom the next few days. If I was going to seek any amount of advice, I should search for it from my own mother. It's been a good day and a half since I heard Troy and Belle's conversation. I did speak with Troy afterwards to tell him I was going to stay with my mom for a few days before we left. I told him it was because I missed her. He didn't question it really. Belle was with him the first day and she's with me now. It's easy to switch since our parents only live a block away.

Now, I'm sitting in the hammock in the backyard, staring at the clouds in the afternoon sky. There was a small breeze that whipped through my hair sending shivers down my back. I closed my eyes to take in the peacefulness. Belle was taking a nap in my old bedroom.

"Long day?" My mother asked as she stepped onto the porch from the house.

I lifted my head to look in her direction. By the look on her face, she had already prepared herself for a good talk. I laid my head back down and sighed. "What do I do momma?"

She continued to the walk over to the hammock. "What do you do about what?"

I sighed again knowing that she knew what I knew but wanted me to tell her what she already knew. "I have to go to L.A. It's the right thing to do." I looked up at her as she sat down next to me. "Isn't it?"

She gave a small smile. "Mija, do you know why we always had to keep moving?"

I sat up a little confused. I had always known, didn't I? "Ya, because you were always getting a better job?"

She nodded her and sighed. "That was part of the reason, but the other part was because I didn't want to stay in one place for too long. The only reason I stayed here in Albequerque was because I saw just how much Troy had meant to you and I knew that taking you away from him would be something you would never forgive me for." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Thank god she hadn't made me move away from him. At the time, that would have just killed both me and Troy. "Anyways, I was also scared. Your father , when we got married, gave me two choices. I could stay at home while he traveled, or, I could move to New York with him and we could start a family. Most of his business was in New York so he would have been home more often, but the big city scared me. If we were going to have kids together, well, I wanted to raise my kids in small towns, not a big city like New York."

I closed my eyes and nodded my head, completely understanding what my mother was trying to tell me. I am afraid of raising Belle in a big city like L.A. She and I both like the small town look, just like my mother did with me. "So, you choose to stay put and get a job while he went off to New York."

She nodded. "He didn't like my decision, but he wasn't going to force me to move to a big city of I didn't want to. I sometimes wonder how different life would be if I had just went to New York with him. Maybe…" She trailed off and hung her head. I shifted in the hammock so I could hug her.

"Momma, don't blame yourself for what happened. It was an accident. Nothing can change that."

She sniffed and pulled back away. "NO, I know. I try hard not to think about that, especially because having said no to him led you to meeting Troy and having a beautiful baby girl. I believe that things happen for a reason and you and Troy were meant to be together." She squeezed my hand and looked me deep in the eyes. "Please. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

I gave her one last hug. "I love you momma."

"And I love you mija."

She's right, even if she didn't out right say it. I should move to L.A. with Troy. It's the right thing to do and plus, I really don't want to take Belle away from him. They have such a close relationship that she would hate me if I did that.

We both jumped when someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw Troy standing near the back gate. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep and hadn't even taken a shower. Geesh, what have I done to him?

My mom stood up and smiled at me before walking over to Troy, since he was in the direction of the porch. I don't know what she did, but he smiled at her before she turned and went inside. He looked at me and slowly walked over.

"Hey." He said in a low voice standing in front of me.

I didn't get up from the hammock, only looking up into his soft innocent blue eyes. "Hey."

"How are you?" He looked…nervous?

"A little tired. SO do you."

He smiled and looked down. "Yeah, I haven't gotten allot of sleep lately. I've been thinking about what we argued about the other day and I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have shouted at you. If you want to stay in Wisconsin, well, I'm not going to force you to move to L.A. I want what's best for Belle and you, not what's best for me." He took a deep breath and got down on his knees in front of me. He grabbed my hands and looked me right in the eyes. I have to take care of you and Belle now, and basketball is only going to get in the way of that. I lost you once and I don't think I could survive if I lost you again. I think I sho..."

I cut him off knowing what he was about to say. I need to tell him what I need to say before he makes his decision permanent. "I want to move to L.A. with you!" I almost shouted.

He blinked a couple of times. "You do?" He asked, completely confused.

I swallowed hard. "Yes. Belle loves you soo much. I know that and you know that. I can't take her away from you. I'm gonna run, but this time, I'm gonna run with you. I have to make a reasonable decision this time. It's always been about me, and this time, it has to be all about Belle, and you."

He looked at me for a few more seconds. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel you have to do this because I had asked. It's your decision."

I looked him right in the eyes and smiled. "I want to do this." And for the first time, I really felt like it was what I wanted to do. I wanted to move to L.A. with Troy. I want to watch Troy and Belle grow up and love each other the way my father and I loved each other only this time, they'll be around each other every day. This is how it's supposed to be, and this is the way it's going to stay.

He smiled big at me and threw his arms around me in a giant hug. "I love you Gabriella."

I smiled big. "I love you too Troy."

**Sooooooo, what you think?????? It was supposed to be longer, but what I want the flight back to Wisconsin and some other stuff to happen in the next chapter, together. **

**The story doesn't end here. Troy Belle and Brie are going to move to L.A. and while they are there, something is going to happen leading to one more drama filled section, then ending the story. **

**Thanks so much to everyone that has made it through Chapter 12!! I really appreciate you taking interest in my story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me happy. You can write anything, even if you're just going to diss the hell out of it, I don't care. Just review PLEASE!!! Thanks!! SuzzieD**


	13. Chapter 13

**June 25****th**** 2:22 P.M. Bolton Home**

Why do I feel like this is a bad idea all of a sudden? I wanted her to move to L.A. with me, but after our talk yesterday, I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right. I tried to talk to my dad about it, but of course, he was no help at all. Its funny how when you need your parents help their no help at all and when you feel like you don't need help, they actually help you. Figures.

After a, sort of not really, argument with my parents about what the right decision really is, I decided to climb up here to my tree house to think. I've done some of my most successful thinking up here. When the whole status quo incident happened when we first met and I needed to figure things out I came up here. When I needed to work up enough courage to actually ask her out, I came up here. Now, I need to decide if moving to L.A. is the best thing for my family. I've been up here for a good hour and a half and I'm surprised I still have a full head of hair. I'm losing my mind.

"_I'm bringing sexy back. Yep! Them other guys don't know how to act. Yep!"_

I jumped a little when my cell phone screamed out Chad's ring tone. It's been a while since the two of us have talked. With him being with Taylor again and me being wrapped up in Belle and Brie, we just haven't had time to be best friends again, it'll be nice to talk to him again.

"Talk to me bro." I answered, happy to talk to him again.

"_Long time no talk brother. How's life with the love of your life?" He asked, chuckling._

"Drama, just like high school." I sighed.

"_What's up man?" He sounded concerned._

"It's nothing major, just trying to figure out living arrangements. That's all." I decided I didn't want to talk about drama so I changed the subject. "How are you and Taylor?" I heard him sigh, a good sigh.

"_Man, I haven't felt this way in a long time. I almost understand why you never gave up on Gabriella man. Taylor is the best thing that's happened to me. It's awesome man."_

I smiled. At least he's finally found someone to share his fame with than all the girls he tried to hook up with at the clubs in downtown L.A. "That's great man. I'm happy for you."

"_Alright dude, what's up?" He sounded semi annoyed._

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"_Dude I know that tone. You only sound like that when something's really wrong so spill. Unless you want me to put Taylor on the phone and she can talk to you!" _

"NO! No! That's o.k." I sighed again. "Brie agreed to move to L.A. with me."

"_Yeah, so? Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"Yes and no. I wanted her to move to L.A. with me and when I told her she freaked out and said she wasn't going to and that I had to leave her in Wisconsin.

"_Wow, that's harsh man. So what happened?"_

I sighed and plopped down to the floor leaning my back against the wall. "She left to stay with her mom. She said it was because she wanted to spend more time with her mom but I knew better. She was mad at me." I took a deep breath as I remembered the past 2 days. "I couldn't sleep after that. I was too afraid she was going to run off with Belle all over again."

"_So where is she now?" He sounded worried._

"She's upstairs packing that last bit of stuff from father's day." I smiled.

"_Oh right. This year was your first father's day. How was it?"_

I sighed again. "Man, she finally called me daddy. Hearing her say that was the best feeling in the world." I smiled big remembering the first time I heard Belle call me daddy.

"_That's great man. I'm really happy for you. But what happened with you and Brie?"_

"Oh right." I shifted to get a little more comfortable on the ground and sighed, again. "Yesterday I went over to her mom's house and talked to her. I was about to tell her that she could stay in Wisconsin, but I was going to stay with her. I was all set to quit basketball so I could take care of the two of them but she stopped me and said that she wanted to move to L.A. with me. I mean, I'm happy she said it, but I just can't help feeling like something bad is gonna happen or that she's gonna hate it. What do I do man?"

"_Wow, that's a toughie man. I would just go to L.A. and see what happens. If something bad happens than she could just go back to Wisconsin and you could stay for the season. Go back when the seasons over."_

"I don't know man. I can barely handle being away from her for a day. How could I go for a whole season?"

"_Good point. You barely survived 5 years. I swear I'm surprised you didn't up and kill yourself." I snorted. "No I'm serious man. You were so depressed it was ridiculous."_

"I know man, and I'm really sorry."

"_It's cool man. Just don't let it happen again." He chuckled._

"It won't so long as I have both my girls in my life at all times." I smiled. "So, you and Tay still in Wisconsin?" I asked to change the subject.

"_Oh, no man. She has a place back in Connecticut and I flew back with her to take a look around."_

I smiled. "So is that a hint for you might be moving out there with her?" I teased.

"_Nah man. I would love to live with her, but, like the problem you have, basketballs in L.A. She's in Connecticut. It's hard man."_

"You got that right. Why must women be so difficult?" I joked.

"Because we love you that's why."

I jumped and looked up to see Gabriella standing right in front of me. I hadn't even noticed she had climbed up here.

"Oh shit! Gabriella you scared the crap out of me!"

"_What is she there?" I heard Chad laughing._

"Yeah man. Jesus my heart is pounding like a million times a second!" I laughed.

"_Hey well Tay wants to talk to me too so I'll talk to later?"_

"You better!" I teased. "Bye man." I hung up and looked back up at Gabriella. She looked amazing in the afternoon sun. "So what's up?"

"Why are you up here?" She asked.

I was a little confused. "Why not?"

"No, I mean, what's bothering you?" She made her way over to me and sat down next to me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, I guess a lot of things." I replied resting my head on hers and grabbing her hand playing with her fingers.

"Like what?"

I sighed. "Do you really want to move to L.A. with me?"

She sat up and looked me right in the eyes. "I love you Troy. You've done so much for me and I want to do something for you." She scooted over and sat on my lap resting her head on my chest listening to my heart beat. "Moving out to L.A. is the right thing to do."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What was your question?" She was avoiding answering.

I sighed. "Do YOU want to move out to L.A. with me?"

She didn't answer for what felt like forever. I knew she really didn't want to move out with me. She told me straight out the other day. This is not what I want for her. I want her and Belle to be happy, not to feel like they have to move places for me.

"I heard you and Belle the other night." She finally said.

At first I was confused but then it sunk in to what she was talking about. It was the night that Belle was shaken' up from a monster in her dreams. "What did you hear?"

She sighed. "Everything." She pulled away and looked back up at me. "She loves you Troy and you love her. When I was little my father wasn't around because he was always traveling. He loved me, I knew that, but I never got the chance to really bond with him, especially after the accident." She looked down. I wrapped my arms around and pulled her close. She told me back in high school what had happened to her father when she was younger. "I don't want yours and Belle's relationship to be like that. The two of you are inseparable. How could I take her away from you?"

"I understand Brie. I really do, but you still didn't answer my question. Do you want to move out to L.A. with me?"

She pulled away again and looked me dead in the eyes. After a couple of seconds, she nodded her head. "Yes Troy. I want to move out to L.A. with you."

I smiled a little and pulled her back in for another hug. "O.k. then. That's what I wanted to know." I could tell she was unsure herself but after everything I wasn't going to push her to tell me the real truth. She wants what's best for her daughter. That's what makes her a great mom.

**June 26****th**** 6:35 P.M. Private Jet 14 to Madison, WI**

"DADDY!! Stop!! Daddy! Daddy!" Belle squealed as Troy blew raspberries on her stomach. They are so cute together. I can't help but smile and laugh as Belle licked her finger and tried to stick it in Troy's ear. He laughed and tried to move his head in time but she was too fast and managed to stick it right in his ear. She busted out in fits of giggles and Troy grabbed her tossing her into the air. He was able to toss her a little higher since they were sprawled out on the floor of the cabin. He laughed with her. I keep wondering, myself, if going to L.A. is the best choice for Belle but then I see moments like this with her and Troy and I just know that everything will be o.k. He would never allow for anything bad to happen to her and that makes me feel better. L. a crazy place, at least that's what I think, but it will be good for us, I can just feel it.

"_Mr. Bolton, we'll be landing in the next 10 minutes. I'll be switching the seatbelt sign back on if you could just take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." The voice from the captain came from the speakers next to the seats._

"O.k. o.k. little blue. You got me you win." Troy breathed as he stood up and grabbed Belle placing her in the seat next to him.

"Yeah!!!! Belle win Belle win!" She giggled as Troy fastened her seatbelt. It still amazes me how much she resembles Troy. I guess that makes them the perfect match.

Troy laughed and looked over at me. He smiled his heart stopping smiled and mouthed 'you o.k.?' to me. I smiled back and nodded mouthing 'yeah' before glancing out the window to watch as we descend closer and closer to Wisconsin. I closed my eyes just before the feeling of the planes wheels hitting the run way shook the plane. I never really liked flying, but with Troy here it made it a little bit better.

"_Welcome back to Madison Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."_

I shot my eyes over at Troy who was smiling at me. I had never been called Mrs. Bolton. It was weird, but I'll have to admit I liked the sound of it. I smiled as I felt my cheeks flush red and turned my head away.

"Daddy, who Mr. and Mrs. Boton?" Came Belles innocent little voice. It was cute how she couldn't even say 'Bolton' right.

Troy chuckled and looked back over at me. I could feel his eyes on me as I tried not to look at him. Becoming a Bolton is the last thing on my mind at this very moment. There are many more important things on my mind right now thank you very much. "I don't know little blue. They must be the coolest people in the world though!"

I snorted and finally turned my head to look at him. He was smiling big so I couldn't help but smile back. It was weird, but like I said, I liked it.

"Can we go home now?" Belle yawned.

"Yes baby we can go home now." I spoke as I UN hooked my seatbelt and made my way over to her, lifting her up into my arms. The plane had stopped moving now so we were free to move about the cabin. She rested her head on my shoulder.

We grabbed our carryon bags and started for out of the plane. Just as my feet touched the ground Belle started to giggle again. I knew it had to do with something Troy was doing. He's always making her laugh. I decided to start to run and quickly stop making Belle shake a little in my arms. She busted out giggling again.

"Mommy silly." Belle giggled. I laughed and did it again.

I could hear Troy running up behind me chuckling. "What's mommy doing to you?" Troy chuckled.

"Mommy be silly." Belle giggled. I felt her reach out for Troy. I turned so I was facing him and waited for his arms to be close enough to take her before I pulled her away really fast.

"Hey, no fair." Troy whined as Belle and I giggled. He tried again but I just pulled away again. When Belle started to get what was going on she decided to take my side and try to stay out of Troy's reach. He caught on to this game as well. He would start to slowly reach out for her. When he got close she could giggle and squirm in my arms to try and stay away from him. Just when she thought he was going to take her I would spin away again making the three of us busted out laughing. We really are a family. I love it.

"O.k. mommy stop now. Belle tired." Belle yawned as she buried her head in my shoulder. It's been a few months since she's really cuddled up to me like this. She's always either in Troy's arms or walking not wanting to be in my arms. I smiled as I hugged her closer and followed Troy over to where our car was parked. There were people behind us carrying our bags for us. I will say it's a little weird having regular people carrying our regular bags for us regular people, but I am a little exhausted and am not going to complain, for now.

"All right. Let's get you home to your own bed little blue." Troy cooed as he grabbed her from my arms and placed her in her car seat.

"But I not tired." Belle yawned again.

Troy and I chuckled. "But you said you were?" I said.

"No, me just kid." That was the last bit of conciseness Belle had since just after she said that her head fell to the side against the seat and she fell asleep.

"Some joke huh?" Troy chuckled as he fastened her in and shut the door. He turned to me and pulled me into a soft hug. "At least the car ride will be quiet." I pulled away and smiled up at him. "And now I can do this with no interruptions." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It's felt like ages since we've kissed. I've missed it. I've missed how his lips always seem to move in perfect time with mine and how his smell over takes all my senses putting me into a sort of trance. I've missed all of it.

"Yes, you can." I smiled up at him as he pulled away and smiled back. With everyday, L.A. seems to become a better and better idea.

**July 4****th**** 3:22 P.M. Sharpay's Apartment **

"SHARPIE!!" Belle cheered as she flung herself into Sharpay's waiting arms.

"BELLE!" Sharpay giggled as she wrapped her arms around Belle's small body. She lifted her into the air and spun her around in circles.

I laughed as I watched the two giggle together. Sharpay has been such a great friend and I'm so glad the two can get along so well. "Hey Shar, how's it going?"

Sharpay set Belle down and threw her arms around me, almost knocking me down. "I've missed you guys so much while you were gone!!"

"UGH!" I chuckled. "I, uh, missed you too Shar."

Brie giggled as Sharpay threw herself at her as well. "Yeah, we missed you so much!" Brie giggled again.

Sharpay stepped away and looked at me again. She looked like she was about to say something when she, instead, stepped towards me and slapped me on the shoulder. I was afraid she was going to hit me in the face so I jerked away. Her fingers barely skimmed my shoulder as I jumped back and squealed like a girl. "Hey!"

Sharpay and Brie both giggled. "That's for waiting a week before visiting me when you got back! I want details!!" Sharpay whined.

I looked at Brie and chuckled. "Well, can we come in first!?" I asked.

She laughed and picked Belle up and set her on her hip. I hadn't even noticed how she had clung to Shar's leg. "Oh right, sorry! Come on in guys.

Brie and I followed her in with smiles on our faces. The past week or two have just been amazing. Brie and I have stopped arguing, Belle is calling me daddy and I've managed to stay in contact with my best friend Chad. Maybe things aren't as bad as I had thought they would be.

"Soo, you been up to anything lately besides dance?" Brie asked as she sat down. I sat down beside her. When I looked up at Shar, besides noticing she was holding Belle upside down as she giggled away, everything in the room, almost, was pink. I had known for years that pink was her favorite color, but wow. The curtains were pink, her rug in the living room was pink, hell, even her couch pillows were pink.

"Wow, you must really like pink." I chuckled.

Sharpay giggled. "Well duh, who doesn't?"

"Me no like pink." Belle said almost matter of factly. Brie giggled

"Is that so?" Sharpay laughed.

"Yep." This time I laughed. She was just so damn cute!

"Well." Sharpay looked at me and smiled. "Than what is your favorite color?"

Belle looked at me and giggled. "Blue."

"And why is that?" Sharpay asked again.

Belle's check turned a little red, just like her mother. "Cuz daddy's eyes are blue! My eyes are blue too!"

I smiled. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Aww, that's soo cute!" Sharpay squealed.

"I know right. She says stuff like this all the time. She must not love me because she doesn't tell me she loves me all the time like she does Troy." Brie giggled. I couldn't help but catch some truth in her tone. The whole thing must bug her just a little bit. Ever since I came into the picture, Belle has been all over me. I think I'm starting to feel a little guilty.

"Aww, but remember. When Troy starts yelling at her for liking boys, well, then she'll love you ten times more. Trust me, I know. She'll start to think that Troy is ruining her life and will run to you all the time. Just wait."

"Thanks, Shar. I feel much more relieved about my daughter's future with boys." I chuckled, though I was slightly bothered.

"Aww, he's already being over protective. It's so damn cute!"

Brie chuckled and rested her head on my shoulder. "I know. I love it too."

I breathed in her scent and kissed her head. God how I love this woman.

"Daddy!! Let's play!" Belle cheered as she jumped out of Shar's lap and raced over to me, jumping into my lap.

"Alright, alright. What shall we play?" I asked as I tickled her sides. She busted into fits of laughter.

"Hide and seek. You count to 100 and I'll hide. Ready?!" I chuckled and nodded. Brie and Shar giggled too. "DADDY! You have to close your eyes!" Belle grabbed my hands and forced them to cover my face.

"O.k. ready? One. Two…" I started to count. As quickly as she could, she jumped off my lap and headed into an unknown location. I chuckled again.

**3:38 P.M. **

Belle looked soo cute as she darted out of the room and down the small hallway. Everyday it's as if she starts to look more and more like her father. Troy keeps telling me she looks more like me, but I can only see her big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. They are very much alike.

"Three…four….ninety nine… one hundred!! Ready or not, here I come!" Troy yelled as he carefully stood up and headed down the hallway. Before he got too far away, he turned back to me and winked. "I'll be back shortly." Belle's giggles could be heard in the distance. I giggled.

"Or sooner." Troy smirked and headed back down the hallway. He's just so perfect. It's not fair.

"SO how you these days?" Sharpay asked when Troy was out of ear shot.

I turned to look at her and smiled. "You know, I'm great. Things are really starting to turn for us."

"So you decided to go to L.A. with Troy?" I gave her a confused look. I don't recall ever telling her about Troy and mines argument at his parent's house. "Troy told me."

I nodded. Duh, of course he did. They're friends. "Oh, right. Well, yeah. I love him, he loves me. Most importantly Belle loves him. We're a family." I smiled at the thought of having a real family with Troy.

Sharpay smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you. You guys are just so perfect together. I'm so jealous!"

I giggled. "Mr. Right is out there. You just haven't found him yet."

"Well, I only hope I can find another Troy."

I smiled and turned to look down the hallway. Belle burst through one of the bedroom doors in fits of laughter. Troy emerged shortly after and chased her down the hallway.

"I'm gonna get you!!" Troy laughed.

"No! No! No!" Belle giggled.

Troy caught up to her before she made it fully into the living room. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and lifted her up and into the air. She laughed and laughed as Troy spun her around and around.

I hope that Sharpay does find another Troy. She's been a good friend to him and helped him when I couldn't. But yet, I pry she doesn't because I want to be able to say that I have something that no one else has. My first true love. Troy Bolton.

**I'm sorry it's not very long. Again, what happens next just won't fit in the rest of this chapter. I will warn, the next few chapters, including this one, won't have a lot going on in them. They will basically just be Troy, Gabriella and Belle being a family and everyone being able to reconnect to others, but there is more drama that will lead to the final chapters.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! For having made it this far in my story. You have no idea how much that means to me!! PLEASE!! Review to tell me exactly what you think and what, exactly, you would like to happen with the characters!! I would appreciate it very much!!**

**Thanks again!! SuzzieD!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**July 15****th**** 2:03 A.M. Montez Apartment**

The touch of his fingertips on my bare shoulder sends shockwaves through my entire body. It's as if every time he kisses me or touches me it's the first time. Even after years apart, he still knows exactly where to touch me and just make me melt. I've come to realize that his eyes, those amazing oceanic pools, still have this look as if he's looking at me for the first time and has come to realize that he loves me all over again; though I know he never stopped. At least that's what he tells me. You would have thought that after years apart his eyes wouldn't show that same love and adoration they used to, but now, now it's even stronger. Even when we're in the heat of an argument, I can see it there.

Speaking of arguing, that's precisely what we did last night. So why am I laying here now naked in his arms? It's actually a funny story. We didn't have sex because we wanted to, no, it was more of a 'I hate you now kiss me!' sort of thing. In fact, now that I think of it, that is exactly what happened. I'm still sort of surprised by the whole thing. We've never been in such a heated argument before.

**July 14****th**** 10:19 P.M. **

"_I can't believe you said that!" I screamed at him as I stormed up the stairs. God he could be such an ass sometimes!_

"_What did I say!" He screamed back. It's as if he oblivious to everything. He does something and then doesn't know that he did it! _

"_Oh, you know what you said!" I stuck the key in the lock and forced the door open. Belle was with Nicky tonight since Troy and I wanted to have another night to ourselves. Some good that did!_

_Troy followed behind and shut the door. "Actually, I don't know what I said. If you would stop being a bitch maybe I could figure it out!" He shot back. I threw the keys on the counter and grabbed the first item I saw. The clicker. I spun around and chucked it at him. He hadn't known it was coming so it hit him square in the face. He flung his hands to his face. "What the fuck!" He screamed in pain._

"_How dare you call me a bitch! Do you know what you are? Huh, huh!" A dozen names flew through my head._

"_What? What am I huh?" He taunted me._

"_You're a fucking ass whole that's what you are!"_

"_Ohh,I'm so scared! You called me an ass whole! Great Brie, fucking great!" He looked at one of his hands and pressed it back up against his face then looked at it again. "Fuck, I think I'm bleeding!"_

"_Oh boo hoo, cry me a fucking river. You deserve it after what you did!" I shot back._

"_What the fuck did I do Brie! Please, the audience would like to know!" He used his arms to pretend there was an audience in the living room._

"_Oh grow up!"_

"_See, that's it!" He pointed his finger at me as if he just figured out the million dollar question._

"_What's it!"_

"_You don't know what I did! You're just making up excuses because you need a reason to hate me. Why, cuz you're a bitch!" He pounded his fist in the air to state his point._

_I looked just ahead of me and saw some of Brie's toys on the couch. Block's to be specific. I picked it up and threw it at him. He was able to dodge it this time, but, there were more coming, the next few all hit him. One on the hip, another on his shoulder and a few to his stomach. "Stop calling me a bitch!" I screamed at him._

"_Well, you are one. You're throwing things at me for fucks sake!" He shot back again._

"_Because you deserve it! Do you really think I wanted those people to know!?" I shouted back._

"_Why not Brie! I don't get it!" He seemed to calm down a little but I was still pissed._

"_See! I knew you knew that that was the reason I was mad at you!" I shot back._

"_Jesus Christ!" He groaned. _

"_I don't know those people, Bolton! I don't even know how they found us, but you just had to tell them that I had no money! To complete strangers!" I threw another one of Brie's toys at him. I think it was a stuffed toy this time though._

"_Don't call me Bolton!" He growled. I gave him a look that says 'make me'. "I don't know how they found us either but they did! I was only telling them the truth!" He was definitely trying to calm me down. Un fortunately, the more he talked, the madder I got._

"_The paparazzi don't want or need the truth since they never post the truth! I can't fucking believe this! UGH!!" I stormed past him and towards the bedroom. I need a shower, a nice hot long shower._

"_Brie…" Troy followed close behind. "Please, I'm sorry o.k. I didn't mean what I said."_

_I stormed into the master bath and switched the light on. "Just don't o.k.! Just leave me alone!"_

"_No, please, talk to me!"_

"_UGH!! I hate it when you do that!" I screamed at him. I didn't want to calm down. I wanted to stay mad at him forever and here he is sweet talking me._

_He was getting agitated again. "Do what!"_

"_Sweet talk me! I want to be mad at you o.k. so just leave me alone!"_

"_Jesus Christ Brie! Grow up!" He was definitely aggravated again._

"_You!" I said, slamming the bathroom door shut. I started to take off my stilettos. We had gone to the Dell Bar, another high end restaurant in the dells, just to be together when the fucking paparazzi found us. of course the restaurant kept them out, but they couldn't keep us in. My shoes were a bitch in the crowd trying to get back to the car. I couldn't see in front of me and I slipped a couple of times._

_I could hear him mumbling in the bedroom. I had caught a few, 'bitch' and 'retarded'. I was getting furious again. "Stop fucking talking to yourself!"_

"_Fuck you!" He yelled through the door. _

_I swung the door open again. "God, I hate you!" I was in a throwing mood again so I threw my stilettos. I hadn't realized he was that close to me so when I threw it heel up, it stuck right into his shoulder._

"_FUCK!!" He screamed. He had taken his shirt off so his shoulder was bear. He staggered back a little and sat down on the bed. "Ahh, fuck Brie! Why do you keep fucking throwing things at me!? FUCK!" He moved his hand revealing a huge gash that was bleeding._

"_Shit! UGH!!" I slammed the bathroom door shut so he couldn't see that I was a little guilty. Maybe the shoe was a bit far. UGH but he said that! I flung the bathroom door open again and stormed out._

"_What the fuck is the matter with you huh!!" He stormed after me, furious now._

"_You is what's the matter with me!" I reached the kitchen and grabbed the keys off the counter._

"_Where the fuck are you going?!" He asked. Was he, worried?_

"_OUT!" I screamed and headed towards the door._

_He jumped out in front of me, blocking the door. "No, you're not going anywhere!"_

"_Why the fuck not?!"_

"_Because I said so!" He was definitely still pissed._

_I looked deep into his eyes, furious. "Oh, so you think you're the boss of me now huh!" I punched his chest. "MOVE!" I shouted._

"_NO!" _

_I started just hitting him. I even slapped his face. "Fucking move!" I screamed again._

"_Stop hitting me!" He shouted._

"_What, you can't take a woman hitting you, huh huh!" I continued to hit him. Slapping his face once again._

_He grabbed my arms. "STOP!!"_

"_Let me go!"_

"_Stop it Brie!" He growled._

"_Fucking let go!" I tried to free myself from his grasp._

"_NO!"_

"_I fucking hate you Bolton!" I screamed into his face._

"_I said not to call me that!" He growled again._

"_Why not, Bolton. Everybody else does!"_

"_Brie.." He challenged._

"_Bolton Bolton Bolton!" I screamed._

"_Say it one more fucking time." He threatened._

"_And what!" I took a step back. "Are you gonna hit me?"_

"_Brie, you know I wouldn't…"_

"_Stop calling me Brie! I hate you right now!" I flung my arms in the air._

_He blinked and shook his head. "No, you don't hate me."_

_I shook my head wildly. "The hell I don't! Bolton."_

_He shook his head pissed."God Dammit Brie!" I was pushing him to his limits._

"_Come on, Bolton. Get pissed! That's what you are isn't it. Pissed. You fucking hate me! Just say it!" I slapped his face again. "You never wanted me to go to L.A. with you!"_

"_Enough." He growled again._

"_NO! Not enough! Just because you waltzed back into my life unexpected doesn't mean I have to answer to you, EVER!"_

"_Do you want me to leave?!" He challenged._

"_GO ahead. Do it! Leave you fucking ass whole! Leave, I wouldn't give a damn!"_

"_You're lying." He said. He almost sounded hurt. Is it a bad thing that he's no longer fighting with me. He's pretty much just standing here taking the insults._

"_I only tell the truth! Just like you Mr. Bolton!"_

"_Fuck Brie!" He was growing angry again._

"_BOLTON!!!" I screamed again._

_He grabbed my face with his hands and slammed his lips against mine. There was this intense need that rushed through me all of a sudden. It was like I needed him now more than I ever needed him before._

_He pulled away breathing heavily. I was too. "I love you." _

"_God, I fucking hate you." I breathed and forced his head back towards mine. Our lips met in the most tantalizing kiss I've ever had. I definitely needed him. I jumped up and flung my legs around his waist. He grunted and kissed me back harder. He lifted me up a little and began walking. I have no idea where we're going and I don't care. As long as he doesn't stop kissing me I'll be fine, for now. _

_When we reached wherever we were going, he flung me down onto the bed. He crawled up to me and I grabbed his face, guiding him back to my lips again. This was indeed very intense. He pulled away and started kissing down my neck and shoulders. My hands roamed around his bare skin. I accidently hit the gash in his shoulder and he hissed into my neck. I sat up a little and gently touched the gash. He studied my face as I looked it over before leaning forward and kissing it. He grabbed my face again and a little gentler kissed me. There was still a lot of need in me so I kissed him back. Harder this time. He moaned into my mouth only making me want him even more, if that was possible. _

I turned over so I could look up at him and saw him in a deep sleep. He was smiling as usual, sometimes even chuckling in his sleep. I wonder what he dreams about? I scanned his face, staring at his perfect chin and moving up towards his nose and finally his forehead. I cringed when I saw the huge red bump forming there. I looked at his shoulder. It has stopped bleeding now but there was still a huge gash. I had been pretty mad, but as always, all he had to do was kiss me and I was gone.

I feel absolutely horrible for having said the things I said. Not nearly as bad as I do about physically hurting him, but I know that the words cut much deeper than my actions. I've always known that he never gave up on me, even when he knew I gave up on him. He was always there, just not there. I should have never said this things. Somehow, I think he knows that too. He must have known that kissing me would end all the hurtful things I was saying. He must have known that I didn't mean what I said. He must know me better than I know myself. Leaving him was the worst thing I've ever done.

SO what's to come of L.A.? I have no clue. Will I like it? Will I hate it? Will Belle love it? Will Belle hate it? Who knows. I guess that question will be answered when we finally get there. If I'm correct, we should be leaving in a few days. That's why, I believe, I was so, you could say, cranky. My stress levels have been through the roof lately and the simple statement Troy made to the Paparazzi was enough to send me over the wall. Even enough to where he was calling me a bitch. I'm not happy about that, now that I think of it, but he wasn't calling me a bitch for very long, plus, I sort of deserved it. I was being a bitch.

I heard him groan next to me and felt his arm pull me closer to his body. I gripped his body tighter and sighed against his chest. God I love this man.

"What are you thinking about?" He simply said. His voice didn't sound tired therefore he must have been awake this whole time.

"How long have you been awake for?" I asked, giggling in between.

I felt him shrug his shoulders. "I don't believe I ever did fall asleep."

I giggled. "That explains why you weren't snoring."

He chuckled. "Hey, I don't snore."

"Oh, so that extremely loud noise is from the garbage truck that comes by at 2 in the morning?" I giggled again.

He smiled. "Duh!"

We both laughed. It's crazy to think that just a few hours ago we were calling each other names and I was throwing things at him. "I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He didn't even sound bothered. In fact, he sounded confused.

I felt his lips against the top of my head. "For everything. I've taken everything you've done for me for granted and here you are, in my bed. I don't deserve you."

He turned his head so he could take a better look at my face. I shifted as well so I could look at him as well. "Don't ever say that. If anything I don't deserve you." I tried to comment but he wouldn't let me. "Gabriella, you have every right to be mad at me. I didn't find you when I needed to. I didn't try hard enough…"

This time I did interrupt him. "Now don't you be ridiculous." I sat up and so did he. "You did everything in your power. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to waste 2 years of your life looking for me." He started to shake his head. "Just listen. "I took a deep breath and sighed, placing a hand on his cheek. He rested his head against my palm. "I love you, Troy. More than you know. You don't deserve me because I've only realized that in the past month. You realized that back in High School. I took you for granted. I mean, it took me two years before I finally told you I loved you, and then it w2as when I was trying to break up with you for the third time. Never, not once have you givin up on me, and her I am, trying to stay in our fourth go. You always find a way to get me back, always. You mean the world to me. I just wish I could have figured that out years ago."

He smiled at me. "But you did Gabriella. The whole reason for you leaving in the first place was because you loved me. You wanted me to be happy. You wanted me to have the life I always dreamed of. You were thinking of me, not yourself. You've always loved me, you were just afraid. I knew you loved me, that's why I always fought for you, and I always will."

I crawled over to him and sat in his lap. I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips against my head again. "I love you Troy."

"And I love you Gabriella."

No matter what he says, I still don't deserve him.

**July 17****th**** 2:54 P.M.**

She's starting to scare me.

She had been having bad dreams a lot, but lately. Lately they seem to be happening every night. Every night she tells me I'm leaving, but I've told her before that I'm never leaving. I'll always protect her and be there, but now it's as if she doesn't believe me at all. She's gotten very distant from me and It's really starting to freak me out. She used to run into my arms when she woke up and always want to be in my arms all day long, but now she will barely even speak to me.

Did I do something wrong?

Am I going to do something wrong?

I sure as hell hope not. I'm here father. I should always be able to protect her no matter what happens. These monsters that seem to invade her dreams every night should be no problem for me, but I'm losing. I'm losing not only this battle with these monsters, but the battle with my daughter. Shouldn't this type of stuff be happening later? Like when she's 13? I should have at least 10 more years before she starts to not want to be around me. Well, technically she should always want to be around me, but at 4 she should want nothing more than to be around me. She doesn't even call me daddy any more. She calls me big blue. One day she even called me Troy. This isn't right. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about. I really do.

I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, right? She was messing around with Brie when she called me Troy. I laughed when she said it. She's always called me big blue too. It's our little nick names we used to call each other.

Yeah.

I'm just being paranoid.

Everything is fine. Everything will be just fine.

Right?

"Dude, are you o.k.?"

I jumped and looked over to the side. Chad was there. He had come back from Connecticut a couple of days ago with Taylor. Brie, him, Taylor and I are all going out for dinner tonight. He said it was for a special occasion. I bet he's going to propose to Taylor. I know it sounds farfetched, but if I know Chad, that's what he's going to do. He likes to move extremely fast. Taylor, thankfully, was talking to Brie and I the other day as well and mentioned how she could picture spending the rest of her life with him. We asked her if she wanted to marry him and she just smiled really big and nodded. I had a feeling it was going to get down to that. He's crazy for her, just not as crazy as I am. If I remember correctly, he was overly excited to see me too. Maybe he's' going to tell me he's going to pop the question to her.

Why do they even call it popping the question? I could understand the popping part if she didn't want to marry him, but she does so it's more of a 'I know it you know it so just say yes' sort of thing.

Though I can also understand why a guy would be nervous to ask a question. Obviously if he wants to commit, well then there has to be something there. Popping would seem to work for a man who is extremely nervous and hopes to god that the woman he loves would say yes.

"Dude!"

"Huh, what?"

"Dude, seriously. Did something happen with you and Gabriella or something?" He looked extremely nervous. How bad do I look?

"No, um no, I guess my minds just full of stuff right now. With all of us moving back to L.A. and all I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded and I relaxed. I sat down on the pavement and grabbed my water bottle. The wind picked up a little bit and the calming noise of the leaves on the trees filled the air. I do love it here in Wisconsin. Everything just seems so peaceful, definitely the opposite of L.A.

"Actually, L.A. is why I wanted to talk to you." He started to get all fidgety again.

"Because you're not coming back?" I asked simply while I took a drink from my water bottle.

"Huh?" He was a bit shocked.

I chuckled. "It's obvious that you are going to move to Connecticut with Taylor. You must have scouted out homes there so you could live together."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on!" I chuckled again.

"Well, you have part of it right."

"What part?"

"I'm not going back to L.A."

"Because…" Why doesn't he just say it?

"Because I'm moving back to Albuquerque."

"Wait what?!"

This time Chad laughed. "Dude, you think you know me soo well."

"Well, I thought I did." I laughed too. "What about Taylor?" I asked. Maybe he'll tell me now?

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man. I guess I'll just have to ask her. I haven't even brought up the fact that she has to go back home next week.

"So are you going to go your separate ways?" I started to feel bad for him. If he was losing Taylor again, it would kill him.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I ask her."

I nodded my head and grabbed the basketball out of his hands and stood up. "SO I guess this means we're not team mates anymore?"

He stood up and smiled weakly at me. "Basketball was fun while it lasted, but it's just not what I wanted."

"And what do you want?" I asked.

He smiled up at me. "Her."

I dribbled the ball a couple of times. "And you thought it was a bad thing to be whipped."

He laughed and tried to take the ball away from me. "It is when you're pathetic about it!"

"Oooo ouch!" He attempted to steal the ball away from me but I swung around and went up for a three.

Swoosh

He came up behind me and pushed me. I laughed. "Welcome to the 'Sad Whipped Men" club. He pushed me again and I ran laughing. He caught up to me and tackled me to the ground.

Even as pathetic men with girlfriends and a dream job, we can still be ridiculous teenagers.

We'll be friends forever.

At least I hope so.

**Sorry It took so long to Update. I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen. The next chapter will be the last before they head to California. Only like 6 more chaps before this story is over.**

**Thanks again to everyone who is commenting and just holding on to this story. You have no idea how much it means to me that you read this. You guys (and girls) are awesome!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! SuzzieD!! : - ) **


	15. Chapter 15

**August ****1st ****11:07 A.m. Kalahari Resort Royal Hospitality Suite**

"Is he really?!"

"Yeah, but what should I do, I mean, I love him but I can't just let him leave, can I?"

"Hunny, this man has given you everything. If it's not obvious that he loves you, well, I think you have some issues. It's obvious he cares for you and only you. It has been, what, 5 years since you've seen each other and he still can't get over that fact that he has you once again."

"I know, but it's all just happening so fast. I mean, he wants me to move in with him, it's crazy."

"No, it's romantic. You know just as well as me that basketball is his life. He's giving that up for you. It's hands down the most romantic thing I have ever heard of that didn't come out of a movie! If I can say that, well, you know that this is big."

Taylor laughed and smiled big. "I know, it's still just happening so fast. I mean, what if things don't work out? What if he's better off playing basketball than being with me?"

I looked Taylor in the eyes and sighed with a small smile. "Trust me, I know better than anyone that he will make this work. It's still crazy seeing him like this, I mean, he's never been the type of guy to fall this hard for a girl, but he loves you."

Taylor smiled again and sat down on one of the couches in the large suite. I followed her and took a seat next to her. "He does love me."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, he loves you so don't worry about it. I know that everything is going to be just fine."

She smiled big. "You think so?"

I shook my head. "I know so."

She smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and threw her arms around me in a giant hug. "Thank you so much Troy. I really needed to talk to someone and you were hands down my best pick."

I chuckled and pulled out of the hug. "I'm still a little confused on why you picked me over Gabriella, but I guess that's o.k."

She giggled and stood up heading towards the room doors. I followed and grabbed the towels that were set on the dining room table.

"Who better than Troy Bolton to praise his best friend?"

I smiled and followed her out of the room, making sure at least one of us had a room key. "Good point."

**11:07 A.m. Kalahari Indoor Waterpark**

"Mommy! Watch this!" Belle sat at the top of an elephant shaped slide waving vigorously, her Winnie the Pooh floaties flapping on each arm. I smiled at her and watched as she studied the whole 2 feet down. After a good second or so, she pushed off and slid down into the water.

"Good Job Bellesters!" Chad cheered as she stood up and waved at him.

I turned to face him and smiled. He seemed in a rather good mood today, not that it was odd to see him in a good mood. This good mood was one that meant he was happy and excited, and nervous about something. I couldn't help but pry.

"What's up Chad?"

He turned, confusion written all over his face. "Huh?"

I smiled and turned to face him. "Something's up, you should just tell me what it is."

I turned my head to make sure Belle was still in my sight before turning back to Chad, still awaiting an answer.

"Uh I have no idea what you're talking about." His huge smile gave him away.

"It's about Taylor isn't it." It wasn't a question.

His smile grew, if that was possible, before turning back to look at Belle. "Maybe."

This time I smiled. "Just tell me."

He shook his head, the smile still there. "I can't."

My mouth dropped open. "What! Why?"

He laughed and turned back to me. "Gabs, you're awesome."

I crossed my arms playfully. "Don't try and change the subject." I popped out my lower lip. "Please tell me?" I tried to sound as pathetic as possible.

It didn't work.

He laughed again. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

We both turned to see Taylor heading right towards us.

I scoffed. "I don't know. Chad here won't tell me." I playfully slapped his arm. He laughed.

"You'll all know in time."

I rolled my eyes in defeat. Taylor laughed. I looked back at where Taylor had just come and frowned. "Where's Troy?"

Taylor looked where I had and also frowned. "I don't know. He was right behind me, I swear."

I shrugged and looked back to see where Belle was. There's a giant water playground, perfect for kids to be able to run around and use up all their energy before nap time and bed time. These people are geniuses. Belle was happily at the top, reaching as high as she could to grab one of the water guns and soak the enemy down below.

There seemed to be actual teams; a group of girls, maybe 9 or 10, against a group of boys, 13-15. One of the girls stood behind Belle and lifted her up. Belle cheered and grabbed the water gun, attempting to soak the boys. She laughed when one of her attempts landed her a facial attack on an innocent boy. The boy looked up in shock, smiled at Belle before falling to his "Death". I giggled.

"Pease tell me that boy is not flirting with my daughter," A husky voice whispered into my ear accompanied by two strong arms wrapping around my waist.

I smiled, knowing exactly who it was even without the mentioning of his daughter, and rested my head against his now that his chin was resting on my shoulder. There's something about his smell that gives him away. He could be 10 feet away and I could smell him. It's not a bad smell, and it's not cologne or anything like that. It's simply and truly Troy. All species must have a way of finding their soul mate. Emperor Penguins find each other with a special song, and I find found my Troy with my sense of smell.

I giggled. "I think he is. Maybe you should go and have a talk with a possible future son-in-law."

I wish I could have seen his face, but I could only guess he was frowning. "She's only 4! And even with that, he's probably, what? 14 years old? 15 years old? That's a whole 10 years! He'll be 28 when she's 18! Unacceptable!"

Taylor and I laughed. I turned to look him right in the eyes. I was right, he was disgusted, and a little bothered. "I was kidding babe."

"I should hope so. She's not even allowed to even think about boys till she's at least 20! If even! 30 if I can! Well, maybe she could think about boys when she's maybe 17, but…"

I cut him off by leaning over and kissing him, taking in the calming smell. He immediately shut up and kissed me back. I snaked my arms around his neck, loving the feeling if his lips against mine. Shutting him up had been my mission, but now I just wanted to keep kissing him. Things have been getting a little tense between us with the move coming up and basketball season just around the corner. I've missed kissing him to simply make out with him. Something I took advantage of when we were in high school. Who knew that one day our kisses would just be quick pecks to last for a week? Or more?

"A hem!" I went to pull away, but Troy beat me to it. He quickly pulled away, flipped Chad the bird then went right back to kissing me. We had to stop again when I had to laugh.

"Thanks a lot man!" Troy whined. "We haven't kissed like that in ages!"

I giggled again, though this time it was because Belle had wandered over to us and was staring at Troy and I like we were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"Big Blue? What doing to Mommy?" She asked cautiously. Not curiously, cautiously.

I frowned and looked up at Troy. He may not have been saying anything but her calling him Big Blue again has caused him a little stress. I wish I knew what was going on in that little head of hers, but she's been acting as though Troy isn't her father at all. Lately, when she's been having those nightmares again, she doesn't even want to look at Troy. One night she woke up just screaming in terror. Troy was the first one out of the bed, running to her room, me close behind. The second he had the door to her room open she screamed bloody murder for him to get away. He froze in the doorway leaving me to grab her and calm her down. She refused to calm down unless Troy was out of her sight. That was two weeks ago.

"I'm just checking to make sure mommies lips are ok." Troy leaned down and gave me one last quick kiss, one I could tell we were far from over with. "See, she's perfect."

Belle eyed him with disapproval for a while. Troy looked at me, his smile slowly fading before looking back down at Belle. Belle's face had an expression of anger, fear, and confusion. I could tell that Troy saw it too.

"Troy no check mommies lips."She crossed her arms and stared at Troy, anger in her little blue eyes.

Troy just stood there. He blinked a couple times, opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind. This was the 5th time in a row that she called him that.

I have had enough. Troy looked as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and she just stood there like she didn't care. Sure she's four, but she needs to understand that Troy is her father and that it is NOT ok to call him Troy.

"Belle, enough!" I scolded. I bent down in front of her and grabbed her arms, forcing her to look in my eyes, though she already was. I was careful to not hurt her, but I wanted to get my point across.

"Daddy! Call him daddy! He is your daddy, so call him that!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at me. I wish I knew what was going on in that little head of hers. What was so horrible that she stopped calling him Daddy?

She tried to pull away from me, but I only held on tighter.

"Brie, stop." I could feel Troy's hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look up at him. He was still heartbroken, but there was some worry in his eyes. "No, she needs to understand!"

I turned back to Belle. "Daddy. He is daddy!"

Belle busted into tears. She ripped her arms out of my grip and ran. I jumped up to try and catch her.

"No, we'll get her." Both Taylor and Chad turned and ran off after her. I can't believe my friends have to run after my own daughter because I yelled at her like that. Never has she ever ran from me either. My breathing started to slow as I watched Belle disappear around a slippery corner, Chad and Taylor close on her heels. I didn't want to be that harsh, but I wanted to still be harsh. Standing up, I turned to face Troy. He was worried, probably for the both of us. I've never yelled at Belle like that before. I hate it. I never want to have to do that again.

Troy took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

She has no idea how lucky she is that her father is a part of her life. She needs to cherish every moment she has with him, not hate him for god only knows why. Something is going on with her and I need to know what.

"Shh, baby it's o.k. Shhh."

I could feel Troy's hands rubbing my back. It was only then that I realized I was crying. The realization of me yelling at Belle, seeing Troy's face when she called him Troy. The night she screamed for him to get away. It's all just too much to handle. We're going to move out to L.A. in a few days. We're a family, a family that just got started and is starting to fall apart. It doesn't make any sense.

I took Belle away from him. I took myself away from him and this is what he gets in return? A daughter who refuses to call him daddy? This is my fault. This is all my fault. I should have never ran away from him. I should have stayed in the one place I always felt the safest. With Troy. I removed myself from my safe place and now things are a catastrophe.

"No, it's not your fault."

Was I talking out loud?

"Do not blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself. It's hard enough with Belle. Don't make me have to worry about you even more than I already do."

I held on to him tighter. "I love you. Know that. I love you so much."

He squeezed me tighter to his body, placing a kiss in my hair. "I know. I know. I love you too, Brie. More than you know."

We just stood there; Troy holding me as I continued to cry. It's sort of messed up. He's the one getting his heart ripped out and I'm the one crying. I should be the one holding him while he cries. All the more reason why I love this man.

"She hates me and I don't know why." I just happened to catch the crack in his voice as he said the words. 'She hates me'. She doesn't hate him, she can't hate him. I won't allow it. "What am I gonna do Brie? What can I do?"

What can he do? She wants nothing to do with him, that much is clear, but why? Why would a girl who feel in love with this man after seeing him for 2 minutes hate him so much right now? She LOVED Troy! She loved him so much I found myself even growing jealous. She used to be all mine until Troy showed up in our lives again. I wanted her back, but now that I do, I want him to have her again. He used to be so happy, so full of life, and now Belle has taken that away.

"Just love her. That's all you can do. Love her and she'll come back to you. I know she will." I put all of my hope and energy into those words. He has to see hope or I don't know what could happen. He's fallen deeply for this girl and needs her in his life just as much as he needs air to breath.

"I hope you're right, Brie. God I hope you're right."

**August 1****st**** 8:21 P.M. Fields Premier Stake House **

_Don't look at her. Just don't look at her. Whatever you do don't look at her or you will see those eyes. She will murder you with those eyes. You are a fucking idiot who has a bad way with words. Tonight is your friends night and whatever you do you cannot ruin his night. Fuck I'm an idiot!_

I swear sweat was dripping down my neck as Brie, Belle and I made our way through the entrance doors to the restaurant. Fields Premier Stake House. Wisconsin Dell's high end restaurant Celebrities, like Chad and I, could mark on a 'Restaurant To Die For' list, if there was such a thing.

Brie and I had gotten in another argument just before leaving her place and I said some things that I probably shouldn't have. I have been having problems with that lately. I just have to get the last word and I just have to be the one whose always right. I knew for a fact that Brie was right when she said we had to be here at 7:30, but I could have sworn Chad had said 8:30 so I refused to get in the shower until 7:45. When I got out, Chad had called me 12 times wondering where the hell we were. I haven't even said I'm sorry yet, mostly for pride reasons, and my male ego. I could have sworn Chad had said 8:30, but I was wrong. Brie was right, as usual.

Without even looking at her I could tell she was pissed. If there's one thing Brie is good at, it's being on time. She HATES being late to things and the fact that we're an hour late for Chad and Taylor's dinner- the dinner he specifically told me he'd kill me if I wasn't here for- has thrown her to her limits with me. I had defused a lot of our anger earlier today, but Belle has been causing a lot of stress too, for Brie at least.

Belle isn't even looking at me, which lately isn't new. Belle, Sharpay and Nicky were all invited to come. It's kind of a good thing since this is the last night Brie, Belle and I will be spending in Wisconsin. Tomorrow night we will be in my pent house back in L.A. To say I'm excited is an over statement. I'm afraid leaving Wisconsin is going to ruin things even more with Belle, but Brie keeps telling me it won't.

_Just love her. Love her and she'll come back to you. _

God I hope Brie's right. I never knew having your daughter hate you could hurt so much. It's the worst feeling in the world when your daughter looks you in the eyes and says 'I hate you'. 'I hate you'. Who ever came up with that statement should be ashamed of themselves. I've never hated a statement so much in my entire life. I never want to hear Belle say that ever again.

I threw on a fake smile as we approached the hostess desk. The password. What was the password?? A HA! "Sasquatch will live forever." The lady at the desk looked at me slightly confused. "Unless of course Spiderman, Superman and, umm, Batman band together and Take. Him. OUT!" Leave it to Chad to have the most outrageous password. Anyone could say they were with Chad Danforth's party, but they don't know the ridiculous password.

Finally, the lady smiled big and grabbed two adult menus and a kids menu. "Right this way."

"Thank you." I flashed a charming smile at Brie, only to receive a scowl in return. Quickly, I turned away and shook my head. I must spend the rest of this night coming up with the perfect apology, I just don't know what it is yet. I can say, though, that sex is out of the question. Damn!

The waitress led us up a small walkway towards their group rooms. Not many people were in the restaurant at this time, but every single man in the room had their heads turned towards me with 'holy shit' written all over their expressions. I'm not a self centered person, but you can never get sick of seeing expressions like this, especially when it takes up an entire restaurant. You have to find funny in something in this business!

"It's about fucking time! Where the hell have you been!" Chad shouted as we stepped into the room. The waitress seemed embarrassed to be in the room.

I tried to comfort her. Leaning over, I whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry. He's just a little stressed out."

She nodded politely before helping Brie and Belle into their respective seats. I didn't want Chad or Taylor to know that Brie and I were fighting, sort of, so I cautiously sat down next to her, opposite of Belle of course. Brie didn't say a word. I'm surprised Belle didn't flip out. She hates it when I'm this close to her.

"I'm so sorry Chad, lunk head basketball boy doesn't know how to listen." Brie, still not looking at me, apologized for being late. "I keep telling him to buy a watch." I inwardly smacked myself. I should have apologized first! Shit!

"Boy's, their late for everything." Taylor chimed in. I looked over at Chad for some help, but it looked like he wasn't even going to touch that statement with a ten foot pole. I'm already on thin ice so I wasn't saying anything, yet. At least she didn't call me Bolton this time.

"When will they ever learn?!" Finally Brie glared at me. I think I combusted in my chair, turning into ash at her hot stare. I'll have to remind myself to look for my balls when I get back to her apartment for they have definitely disappeared. This is going to be a long ass night!

----- ------ ------

Appetizers, dinner, desert and everything went fairly well all night. Brie finally started talking to me again during dinner and Belle spoke to me during desert. She even called me daddy. The smile on my face hasn't left since. I hadn't heard her say those words in ages, at least that's what it's felt like.

It's nice to see everybody together like this. Chad, Taylor, Brie, Belle, Nicky, Sharpay and I. We're like a family just not related. Even Sharpay and Nicky fit in perfect. Sharpay helped me through loosing Brie and Nicky helped Brie with Belle while I was out of the picture. They will forever be apart of our lives.

I chuckled as I watched Belle grab her water cup for the millionth time to race Sharpay to see who could finish their glass of water first before the waiter came back and filled it up. I think I've clocked it to every 5 minutes they come back and refill all our water glasses.

"I think you're going to lose this time Shar." I chuckeld.

"Yeah Pay Pay, you lose!" Belle cheered. Just then the waiter came back holding his sacred water pale thing, whatever the hell their called. Sharpay sighed ,over exaggerated, as he filled her glass first making Belle the winner. I smiled and nodded at him to give thanks. He lit up like the fourth of July.

"Oh darn! I lost again!" Sharpay whined.

"YEAH!!!" Belle cheered, Brie and looked at each other and laughed. She hasn't been this playful in a while. It's nice to see.

"Would anyone like to order any deserts?" The waitress returned with the never disappearing smile.

Everyone looked around at each other and nodded. Chad did something weird with his hands. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Chad shot a look at me and shook his head. "What was what about?" His eyes were shooting daggers at me. What the hell is going on with him tonight. He's been acting weird all night. Not being able to sit still, zoning out every five minutes. It's so not like him.

"Whatever man." I smiled at Brie and shook my head. She smiled back and shrugged. At least she's not glaring at me anymore.

"Daddy silly." Belle said.

"I smiled big and chuckled. "Yes. Daddy is silly." Belle smiled at me before returning to her coloring masterpiece. It's funny watching her really concentrate on staying in the lines and making sure each color is perfect, though she only has four colors – blue, green, yellow, red-. She definitely gets her concentration from her mother. As a kid I never concentrated on staying in the lines or what color I was using. I just grabbed all the colors and attacked the picture. Brie has always been cautious and careful, making sure everything is perfect, just like Belle. My girls, the same.

"Here we are." The waitress returned with a tray filled with deserts. They all looked delicious, I even heard Brie sigh with relief at the wonderful sight of sweets. I could tell when she laid her eyes on the strawberry cheesecake because she practically jumped out of her seat to grab it right off the tray. I laughed.

"Calm down, you'll get your cheesecake." Gabriella laughed and shook her head. I didn't know she could ever get that excited over cheesecake.

I looked over at Chad. "Dude, how did you know what to order everyone?"

Chad shrugged. "I already know what you, Brie and Belle would want, and I asked these guys what they wanted earlier, you know, because they were on time!" I chuckled and sunk a little lower in my chair. Hopefully no one noticed.

The waitress passed around our deserts before leaving the room. Just as she was closing the door, Taylor gasped. We all turned our heads to see what the deal was. Slowly, she pulled a diamond ring out of her desert. Her hand was shaking.

"Ch-Chad. What is this?" Brie, Sharpay and Nicky all gasped with excitement. I smiled and shook my head. I had a feeling this was going to happen, but why didn't he tell me ahead of time?

"It's a ring." He said casually, with a hint of shakiness.

"I see that, but why is there a ring in my desert?" She carefully whipped some of the whip cream off to study it more closely. It had to be 3 karats at least.

Taking Taylor's hand, he slip over to face her and took a deep breath. "Taylor, we've known each other since high school. I'll never forget the first day I ever saw you. Freshman year in homeroom. You sat behind me. You were wearing your hair up with that purple dress with the poka dots you always wore. You were and still are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That first day you scolded me to get out of your way since I was sitting on the top of your desk talking to some friends. I didn't move at first but after you knocked my ball out of my hands, I came back to reality. I knew somehow I was going to get you to like me and that you could be mine. Now, I'm sitting here in a room with our friends asking you if you like me as much as I like you." Chad stopped, pushed the chair out of the way and knelt down in front of her. She started to cry. Brie and the girls all started to aww and sniffle.

"Taylor Ann Mckessie. Will you please marry me?" Taylor smiled big before leaning over and kissing him. I would say that would be a yes. She pulled away and actually answered.

"YES!"

The girls busted into woo's and yeah's. I chimed in a congratulations. Belle was so cute. She started to hoot and haler with the rest of them. She's so adorable.

I couldn't help but realize, though, that Brie and I aren't married. I mean, obviously we're not. We should be shouldn't we? We live together, have a daughter and a family. Shouldn't we get married?

We should wait. We should see how L.A. goes before I even think about asking her to marry me. Would she say yes? She would right? I mean she loves me right? I love her, I know that much. I love her and Belle more than anything else in the whole wide world. She knows that right? I believe I've told her it before.

Either way, marriage will definitely have to wait.

**SOOOOOOOO what you think??? I was going to make it longer since it's been like 50 billion months since I last updated!! The next chapter will be their move and some other stuff. PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to see how many followers I still have for this story!! And for those of you who ARE still following……..****THANK YOU!!! : - ) ****you have NO idea how much it means to me that you still read this story. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks much!! SuzzieD :- )**


End file.
